Born into Stars
by EchoesOfTheNight
Summary: After the incident of a very sick queen giving birth, young Sparrowkit is born and raised in Starclan. After what had used to been just kithood, Sparrowsong's origins can wind up being the most important trait of survival for cats, living and dead. Can the bridge be formed in time?
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Pricklestar- Large calico tom with a white belly and green eyes

**Deputy: **

Oceanfall- Dark gray she with a hint of blue and deep blue eyes

**Medicine cat:  
**Mintwillow- Small pale she with yellow eyes

**Warriors: **

Mosspelt- Gray tom with very dark green eyes

**Apprentice, **Lilypaw

Twistedear- Black tom with dark gray spots and amber eyes

Thrushpelt- Brown she with a white belly and bright green eyes

Fuzzwhisker- Skinny white tom with grayish eyes

Blackclaw- Black tom with deep amber eyes that appear to be red

**Apprentice, **Cherrypaw

Dawnheart- Black she with tan belly and minty- green eyes

Creamfur- creamy she cat with yellow eyes

Onefang- Brown tom with one tooth poking out of his mouth, hazel eyes

Leafmist – light gray she with darker flecks and blackish eyes

Sunfeather- Yellow-Orange she cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, **Mousepaw

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- Russet tom

Lilypaw- Fluffy White she with blue eyes

Mousepaw- Brown tabby tom

**Queens: **

Turtlemoon- Mottled brown she, mother of Pricklestar's kit's; Shimmerkit, Honeykit, Firekit.

Heatherstone- Tortoiseshell she, mothering the kits Heatherkit, Rileykit, and Bubblekit

**Elders:  
**Shiverbody- hairless she

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **

Wolfstar- Big light gray tom with small yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Molestripe- Dark brown tom with a black stripe going down back, Icy blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Furryface- Ginger tom with a furry face (lol)

**Warriors:**

Yelpwing- White she with dark golden eyes

**Apprentice, **Bouncepaw

Embereyes- Black tom with fiery amber eyes

Bumblefang- Tortiseshell tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, **Winterpaw

Frozenberry- Calico she with light blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Fleetpaw

Hailstorm- White tom with green eyes

Berryflower- Brown with lighter spots and unnatural purplish eyes

**Apprentice, **Thornpaw

**Queens:**

Lavendernose- Gorgeous Siamese she cat with milky white eyes

Nighttail- Dark black she with golden eyes

**Elders:**

Deadears- Deaf tabby she

Crookedfur- Pretty tabby she with spiky fur

**Riverclan:  
Leader:**

Streamstar- Blue-gray she

**Deputy:**

Birchfeather- Light tabby tom

**Medicine cat:  
**Dapplemist- Black and white she

**Apprentice, **Sunpaw

**Warriors: **

Volefoot- Brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Loudpaw

Featherflame- Russet tom

**Apprentice, **Silkpaw

Autumnleaf- Tortiseshell she

**Apprentice, **Blackpaw

Nightbreeze- black tom

Icepool- Yellow she

Flightwind- Brown and black tom

**Apprentice, **Curlpaw

**Queens:  
**Smallpoppy- Small light brown she

**Elders: **

Terraceheart- Very old gray tom

Fountainfur- Blind silver she

Heateye- White she with almost red eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader: **

Goldenstar- Golden tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Grasspelt- Murky pelted tom

**Apprentice, **Airpaw

**Medicine cat:**

Honeythroat- Spotted she

**Apprentice, **Flamepaw

**Warriors:**

Silverwhisker- Silvery tom

**Apprentice, **Glowpaw

Snowbrook- Beautiful white she

Prickleburr- Calico tom with a white belly

Stormflight- Black and gray tom

Blossomlight- white and gray she

**Apprentice, **Tinypaw

Swiftfrost- Dark brown tom

**Queens:**

Ripplebird- Blue tabby she

Lilypetal- Pretty cream she

Moon- Gray she, used to be rough

**Elders:**

Dovefeather- Blind gray she

Tigerblaze- Large brown tom

Moonstream- Extremely old, frail she

Leafdapple- Once pretty dappled she

**Animals Outside Clans**

Mailene- Loner she, afraid of clans

Tosheta- Mailene's mate

Lola- Grizzly bear


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Echo here! Today I decided to rewrite the first few chapters of my very first story! I noticed that it was viewed almost 10,000 times, and I was like "WHOA", and decided that I should fix it up a bit. It's been about a year since I first started this, and I'm happy to do it again! Enjoy the ~new~ chapter!**

**Prologue:**

A tranquil environment stretched across the Thunderclan camp. All was still, and not even the smallest hoot of an owl interrupted the hanging silence. A lithe young cat sat peacefully on her haunches, staring up at the twinkling stars above. Moonlight illuminated her silky pelt, making her look almost like a star of her own, and she closed her eyes as she let a gentle breeze blow across her fur, whipping it around lightly.

The young she-cat soon let her eyes fly open, and the serene atmosphere washed away into nothing but apprehension. She was huffing and puffing, her head bobbing with each breath, and she stared up at Silverpelt, wondering what had just occurred. "Mintwillow?" The soft voice of her sister spoke behind her with concern, making her turn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Leafmist," Replied the medicine cat, though by the look on her littermate's face, she could tell that she wasn't believed.

"Mintwillow, is it a sign from Starclan?" Leafmist asked, thick-furred tail curling around her paws. Mintwillow gave a small nod. "It is, I believe. The stars- can't you see? They are dimmer than ever. Cowering in the sky, that's what our ancestors are doing. Something terrible is about to happen, Leafmist, something unlike ever before."

The little warrior chuckled, eyes shining. "You got all that just by looking up at the stars?"

"This isn't a joke!" Mintwillow hissed, making her sister jump back. The medicine cat let her furs lie flat once again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper. But this could be very important… support me please, dear sister."

"You know I always will," Leafmist mewed with a small smile across her face. "But when is this terrible thing going to-"

She was cut short by a pained yowl from the nursery, and both cats jumped to their feet instantly. "That sounds like Moonberry!" Mintwillow gasped. "She must be kitting now! Oh dear Starclan, this can't be happening! She's much too sick!"

"I'll help you, Mintwillow." Leafmist meowed quickly. "What do you need me to retrieve?"

"Grab some poppy seeds, a raspberry leaf, and fennel stalk, and a thick stick immediately. We have to help Moonberry before something bad happens!"

Leafmist nodded instantly and darted towards the medicine den. Mintwillow trotted over to the nursery, brushing past Moonberry's mate, Blackclaw, and into the den. The newly named apprentices, Mintwillow's kin, were inside the nursery already, soothing Moonberry as she shook with violent fits of coughing and ripples of kitting.

"Lilypaw, Cherrypaw, Mousepaw, you may leave now." Meowed Mintwillow, and the three apprentices nodded and scurried away. Leafmist came in and dropped the bundle of supplies at the medicine cat's paws. "Do well and help her, please." She mewed before leaving hesitantly.

Mintwillow nodded. "I will do all I can." She then turned back to the queen, and let out a sigh. "Now, Moonberry, eat this." She nudged a raspberry leaf to her.

After another coughing fit, Moonberry obeyed, taking the ridged leaves into her mouth and swallowing them in a large gulp. She shook violently, and her belly began to heave. Mintwillow stomped on the fennel to break it open, and held half of it over the kitting queen. "Open your mouth, and drink this," she demanded, and Moonberry did so, struggling to stifle coughs. The juice drizzled into Moonberry's mouth, and she swallowed it without even a grimace of disgust at the foul taste. The medicine cat then prodded a stick close to her. "Alright, Moonberry, grab hold of this and push when I say so."

The pale queen nodded miserably and clasped the stick between her jaws. Mintwillow gently dragged her legs out of the way, and laid her down so that the kits would come through cleanly. A powerful ripple then passed through Moonberry's belly, and the medicine cat instructed; "Push, now!"

Walls opened up and a large brown kitten slithered out onto the soft moss beneath it. Mintwillow nipped the blue birth sac open and starting to vigorously lap the slimy fur the wrong way. The kit let out a powerful mew, and Mintwillow laid it down at its mother's belly.

"Okay get ready again," The medicine cat mewed in Moonberry's ear. She crouched over her. "Push, again!"

A pale brown kit began sliding out, and Mintwillow rubbed the queen's flanks so help it through. When it was out, she nipped the sac and lapped its fur up. It gave a cry of protest, signaling its health, and was pushed to the source of milk with her brother.

"Is it…" Moonberry began to mew, but was interrupted by a cough. Mintwillow stood over her. "It's halfway done, just hold on. I think there's another coming, are you alright?" when Moonberry nodded, she continued; "Okay, then push again!"

This time a small white baby tumbled out with ease, and only let out a soft mew after being warmed up and set beside its mother. There was to be only one more. "Okay, just one more kitten, push, now!"

Moonberry strained to push, and a dappled shape underneath the blue was starting to show. Just as Mintwillow was about to help it out, Moonberry went limp entirely, her whole body still. "She's dead…" Mintwillow looked around the backside of Moonberry's body. "But… where is the kit?"

The three newborn kittens mewled as the breathing of Moonberry stopped, and Mintwillow stared down at them sadly. "It's okay, young kits, I suppose I will be naming you."

She looked at the large brown, who had looked almost exactly like another queen, Heatherstone. "Even though you are a tom, your name will be Heatherkit, little one." Heatherkit wriggled briefly with discomfort. Mintwillow then looked to the tan she-kit. "And this one reminds me of that kittypet, Riley, who helped us out during the drought. I think I'll name you Rileykit." Rileykit didn't move, so the medicine cat let her gaze fall on the tiny white kit. "So frail, so tiny, could easily break. She's beautiful though, just like a bubble glittering in the sunlight on a pond's surface. Her name will be Bubblekit."

Mintwillow crouched down and pulled the two larger kits onto her back, and the smaller one in her jaws. "I suppose I'll take you to the nursery, the other queens will care for you. Even without a mother, I'm sure you three will do fine…"

…

Moonberry drew her eyes open slowly, looking around at the fuzzy land around her. She lifted her head up without so much as a quiver, and flinched when she realized that her body had been released from the grasp of sickness.

She blinked her eyes quickly this time, and stared around at the starry cats surrounding her. Moonberry noticed how strangely they were looking at her, and she couldn't suppress a: "What?"

She then realized they weren't staring at _her_, but at her belly. She wondered if she still had kits in them, and looked down, surprised to see a little dappled kitten, and one with a lively bold pelt. She wasn't dead. "How did this happen?"

"We aren't sure," One cat meowed, fixing his hazel eyes on Moonberry. "But whatever happened, happened, and is unchangeable. Moonberry, your kit was born into stars."

**A/N: Yay! This was so much fun! Anyway, did you like it? Until I update the next chapter it will be pretty bad, since I was brand new to writing when I made it. Don't worry though, it'll be fixed soon!**


	3. The real kits

Chapter 1

Sparrowkit bounced around her shimmering mother. "Can we play over by the mossy rock?" she mused "Can we? Can we?" Moonberry flicked her ears and let a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, we can" she meowed, "Oh no look!" Sparrowkit spun around to look behind her. "Look at wha-"she started and realized her mother was bounding away playfully.

"Heyy! I'm going to get you!" Sparrowkit squealed, "You can't run from me!" She instantly took off after Moonberry and leaped onto her back. "Roar!" Moonberry growled "I'm Tigerstar and I'm going to eat you!" Sparrowkit pretended to look scared and stretched her eyes wide open. "Oh no I'm so afraid!" Sparrowkit squealed with laughter

Both cats fell onto the ground laughing. Sparrowkit turned to look at Moonberry. She looked quite misty compared to Sparrowkit. _I wonder why_, she thought.

Sparrowkit saw Hawkeyes pad up to them and beckoned for Moonberry with his tail. Moonberry flicked her tail as if saying "I'll be back soon" and padded off.

Sparrowkit flattened her ears and looked at the ground. She got quite bored when she was by herself. A mouse soon came scurrying past Sparrowkit slowly, so she took the advantage and killed the mouse easily. _I'm a great hunter already!_

Sparrowkit ate the mouse in a few swift bites and got up. She shook her pelt and yawned as she saw Moonberry nod goodbye to Hawkeyes and come towards her. "How was your day?" Moonflower asked, "Did you do anything special?" Sparrowkit nodded "I caught a whole mouse!" she bragged. Moonberry purred and nuzzled the small dappled kit "Yes, well you are turning out to be a fine young hunter," she mewed approvingly, "With you around, none of us will have to hunt!"

"Come on, it's time to get to bed" Moonberry mewed and nudged Sparrowkit. Sparrowkit stopped and turned around. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked "It gets lonely with no one around." Moonberry shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry sweetie, I can't" _Why not?_ Sparrowkit thought, but she kept her thought to herself.

Sparrowkit sadly curled up in her nest and Moonberry pulled some moss onto her like a blanket. "Goodnight my sweet" she murmured gently. _If I was really your sweet, wouldn't you sleep with me? _

Sparrowkit tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep. She blinked open her eyes and looked around, soon realizing that she was dreaming. She looked around and saw three kits about her age playing in a dirty clearing. "Hah! I win!" A dark brown tom shouted to two smaller she cats. "In your dreams Heatherkit!" A tan she cat squealed as she leaped onto Heatherkit. The both toppled over squealing.

"Come on Bubblekit!" the tan she cat yelled, "Help me beat him!" The small silvery she cat trotted up to them and pounced on Heatherkit. "Ugh!" Heatherkit growled, "Get off me Rileykit! And Bubblekit too!" Bubblekit let go but Rileykit still held on. "Do you surrender?" She play snarled. Heatherkit flattened his ears and finally mewed, "Fine" Bubblekit and Rileykit bumped each other playfully.

"Hey can I play too?" Sparrowkit asked them but they didn't seem to notice. Can I play too?" She asked even louder, "I really want too." Still, they acted as if they couldn't hear. Getting aggravated Sparrowkit stomped up to the Tan she cat and yowled, "CAN I PLAY TOO?" Still, they didn't do anything.

She flattened her ears and padded off. She started to run and run, getting faster and faster until she opened her eyes back in Starclan camp. "What a dream," Sparrowkit mewed, "But it was quite interesting…" Sparrowkit started to groom herself. "

A familiar voice sounded behind her, "Did you sleep well?" Sparrowkit turned to see her mother right by her. "Yes I did" She answered still thinking about the littermates. _I wish I could play with them._ She thought to herself. _I wish I could be like them…_


	4. Send me away?

Chapter 2

Sparrowkit lay in the sun and midday bored as a spider waiting for a bug to fly in its web. Moonberry sat next to her, not moving at all. Sparrowkit turned over to Moonberry and studied her expression. _It's like she's hiding something_, she thought.

Sparrowkit batted at Moonberry, she took no notice. Sparrowkit jabbed her paw in her mother's side and she flinched upwards out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry," Moonberry apologized, "I was just thinking"

_About what?_ Sparrowkit thought, but by the look in Moonberry's eyes, Sparrowkit inferred that she didn't want to be asked. A few moments later Hawkeyes along with some other Starclan cats; Wolfshade, Rileysong, and Berryflower arrived. "We need to talk." Hawkeyes mewed scornfully. Moonberry soon looked angry "What about?" She snarled, "I don't have time for this"

Sparrowkit wondered why Moonberry acted so upset over nothing. "You know what I'm talking about" He meowed, tilting his head towards Sparrowkit, "Come on." Hawkeyes padded away and Moonberry and the others followed.

"Soooooooo bored!" Sparrowkit complained to herself, "What are they DOING?" She couldn't take another minute of the waiting. Then again, she could always find out on her own. She smirked "Well I'm guessing they are going to be at the clearing in the forest, that's where Hawkeyes _always_ goes."

Sparrowkit pelted off into the forest, nearing the clearing. She poked her head through the trees into the clearing and realized that they weren't there. _Huh, probably want privacy, _she thought, annoyed.

Another good place for conferences would probably be the riverbank. She padded away to the river. Sparrowkit stopped when she heard soft voices ahead. "She is nearly six moons; we have to send her back eventually." Hawkeyes mewed. _Send me back?_ Moonberry looked concerned. "But she is still young," Moonberry argued, "Let's give her time."

Berryflower look confused and Wolfshade just sat listening to their arguing. "Well?" Hawkeyes pestered the other cats, "What do you think?" All three cats thought for a moment until Wolfshade spoke up first, "I agree with Hawkeyes, Sparrowkit needs to learn young" Berryflower and Rileysong nodded their agreement.

Sparrowkit was horrified and ran off without a word. Why were they sending her away? Was she not good enough to stay there?

Sparrowkit lay on the ground her ears flattened. She heard Moonberry come up to her but she didn't move. She didn't want to.

"Sparrowkit?" Moonberry said softly, "I need to tell you something." Sparrowkit didn't turn around, "I already know" She grunted, "You guys are sending me away."

Moonberry sat down next to her daughter and nuzzled her softly. "It's not why you think,"

"Yes it is! You want me gone! That's what you were talking about!" Moonberry sighed "I know, we do, but its only because you were never supposed to be here in the first place," Moonberry mewed, she continued seeing the confused look on her kit's face, "What happened was, I got sick when I was giving birth to you, and I died right before you were born, you were born here, into the Stars"

Sparrowkit started to cry, "So I wasn't meant to be here?" She wailed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Moonflower was compassionate, "We didn't want you to feel as if you didn't belong while growing up" She answered, "You better get some sleep,"

Sparrowkit curled up into her nest. "Yes, I can sleep with you tonight." Moonberry mewed. The two curled up in the nest and fell asleep. _I'll miss you Moonberry_.

The words seemed to come back. _I'll miss you too_


	5. The dream

**Hi! Sorry it has been so long;-; But we are BACK! :D Review on ways to make better for your enjoyment **

Sparrowkit lay on a small rock, her head hanging off as she thought. _How will they send me away? To where? When exactly? What will it be like? Will there be more cats? What will their names be? Will I see those kits I dreamt of? _

Sparrowkit's head was spinning with questions and she couldn't shake them out. The gentle Starclan breeze blew and Sparrowkit's fur blew in the wind. She was sad, the Starclan cats wouldn't let her and Moonberry see each other so that they don't get too upset. But she was upset. Upset that she couldn't even spend time with her beloved mother, over what?

She saw a few bright Starclan cat pass that she didn't recognize. Her gaze flickered over to a large stump where some old misty cats were exchanging words to one another. The nearly full moon rose over the horizon, casting shadows over the forest.

_Hey, it's nearly my sixth moon. _The brown kit thought to herself. The moon rose higher and Sparrowkit started to grow tired. "I guess I'll call it a night" she murmured. Around, other cats were saying their goodnights and heading to their nests. She hauled herself to her paws and sprang off the rock, pelting off to her den.

Sparrowkit reached her nest and spun around. She wrapped herself in moss and closed her eyes, drifting slowly into sleep.

What felt like only seconds, Sparrowkit opened her eyes and found herself in a small cave like place, with leaves and berries everywhere. She spotted some cats, one she looming over another she, who was breathing heavily on the ground. The laying she cat coughed loudly and the other rubbed her, trying to calm her.

"Hello?" Sparrowkit mewed, "Can you tell me where I am?" But none of the cats seemed to be listening, and if they were, they were pretending not to hear. "EXCUSE ME" She started, louder. She was about to say something else when she realized she was in a dream.

"Shh, it's ok" The sitting she cat mewed, "Just hold onto the branch and push, Moonberry!" Sparrowkit's eyes widened. _Moonberry? _She moved to a better angle to see what was going on. Moonberry wriggled on the ground and a large dark brown kit slithered out onto moss. "Very good" The other she mewed and she bit the birth sac off and started grooming the kit vigorously. Moonberry coughed again.

"Come on, you can do it, push!" A second kit slid out onto the moss. The birth sac was split and a tan she cat came out. She was groomed by the she and nudged closer to her mother. A tiny white kit slipped out onto the moss, and the she groomed her and placed her near Moonberry.

"Only one more!" The she with the herbs encouraged. Moonberry whimpered and the back of a light brown kit started coming out. Before it came all the way, the queen went limp and the kit disappeared. _What the?_

Sparrowkit felt herself fade and appear back in Starclan. Moonberry was back there near the light brown kit. This kit seemed familiar. Sparrowkit's blood ran cold when she realized it was her. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She meowed, fright edging her voice. "Is that how-How a came to be?" Another cat padded to Moonberry. "You kit was born in Starclan," He murmured, "Born into Stars."

Sparrowkit blinked and found herself back in her den. "What a dream!" She exclaimed. _What's going to happen now?_


	6. A Falling Foray

Chapter 4

**Hey! So I know this was quite late and I will make it up to you by making this chapter longer than the others ^-^ Sparrowkit is a day to 6 moons now. I hope you will enjoy!**

Sparrowkit ran around in circles trying to get away from these crazy Starclan cats. "IM NOT GOING" she screamed. But the Starclan cats kept chasing her. "You must go or you will DIE!" One of them screamed.

Sparrowkit started to wail and looked behind her. The cats were still chasing her. She lunged into the crack of a rock, where the other cats to too big to fit though. The sighed with relief. _Thank Starclan… I mean thank _Goodness_ that's over. _

Sparrowkit sat in the crack for what felt like hours until she decided to poke her head out. When she looked she saw the same Starclan cats. Moonberry was with them. "There she is!" One of them exclaimed, "GET HER!"

At that the cats came running. Sparrowkit quickly ducked back into the crack. She thought she was safe. She was wrong. The cats came pressed against the opening "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" Hawkeyes yowled. Moonberry had an evil glint in her eyes "You were never meant to be born" She snarled. They started digging until there was space for them to come in. Sparrowkit started to run but Hawkeyes caught her by her tail.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hawkeyes questioned with an almost mocking tone. His claws unsheathed and drew closer to her. Sparrowkit screamed and shut her eyes. They soon flashed open. She was back in the darkness of her den. "What an awful dream!" She exclaimed, still trembling.

Sparrowkit stuck her head out of the den. No cat was awake. She decided to go out so she could see the camp one last time. The moonlight reflected over the sparkling pool where Starclan cats would send dreams and prophecies to the living cats. She had never seen a living cat. Maybe they were extra big and full of feathers? No, most likely not.

The brown kit loomed over the glimmering pool. She would miss seeing the night being sprawled out on the water. It was one of the prettiest things she'd known of. Sparrowkit flinched as she heard a voice behind her. "Awake so late?" The voice said. She spun around and saw Hawkeyes. "Oh I was umm" she began awkwardly, "Just saying goodbye to the place."

Hawkeyes only looked amused. "Oh well, I guess I will let you do that, but make sure to be in the clearing by sunrise." Then he added sternly, "Or we will make you."

Sparrowkit was already frightened from her dream; she didn't want it to come real. The words of her dream kept echoing in her head. _You were never meant to be born…._

_ Yes I was_, she retorted in her head. Hawkeyes turned and dramatically padded off into the night. Sparrowkit decided to keep going. She started to pad off. Fireflies lit up the night and crickets hummed their songs. Sparrowkit cherished the peaceful nights, and hoped the new world would have them as well.

As she arrived at a large tree, she stopped. "The great tree" She meowed. Sparrowkit would usually climb up into the trees and look down at the other cats. It was very fun to see what they were doing. Once she saw two cats wrestling over who got to use the dirtplace first!

She climbed up onto the bark, and hauled herself onto a branch. Looking down on the forest below, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't see this place in a long time.

As the sun started to shine over the horizon, Sparrowkit instantly woke from her doze. _Wow, I fell asleep in a tree_, she thought, laughing silently at herself. She leapt off the tree and landing gracefully on her paws. _They are probably waiting for me_

Hawkeyes and many other cats, bright and pale, stood in the clearing by the glimmering pool. As she walked in, the other cats dipped their heads. Sparrowkit looked around, seeing if she could see Moonberry, but the she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Hawkeyes lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Go in the pool" He ordered silently.

Sparrowkit obeyed and slid into the pool. The water rose up to her upper leg. "We gather here today to send the young cat, Sparrowkit, to where she belongs," Hawkeyes bellowed, "She will soon be with the cats from below. Several cats yowled and others grunted and some did nothing at all.

"We will begin the ceremony now!" Hollered the wisest cat in Starclan, Thunderstar. All of the cats, old and young, circled slowly around the pool. "To the land you go! To the land you go!" They chanted. Sparrowkit didn't understand what they were doing.

Starclan territory started to fade and Sparrowkit's eyes widened in panic. She saw a familiar cat run into the crowd. "Goodbye Sparrowkit!" Moonberry called, "I will always be with you!"

"Mother?" Sparrowkit cried, but starclan territory was already gone. She felt herself hovering. Sparrowkit looked down and saw the land stretched out underneath her. She started screaming franticly and she started to fall. Four large trees stood in the middle of the land she saw. Four other terrains were around the four trees. One with lots of trees and undergrowth, one with pines, another with rivers, and one just with open moorland. _Where will I land?_ She wondered.

Sparrowkit noticed herself getting closer and closer to the undergrowth terrain. Cats of all sorts walked around. "Those are the real cats!" Sparrowkit thought aloud. The ground got closer and closer, Sparrowkit's paws started flailing wildly.

When she got close to the ground. She saw a large cat on a high rock. Three other cats about her age sat next to him, their eyes gleaming. "Today we are making three new apprentices!" The tom yowled, "I am sure that they will make good apprentices"

Sparrowkit landed hard on the ground, the breath knocked out of her, yet she didn't feel hurt otherwise. Several cats gasped in shock. Thunderstar soon appeared. "Wait!' He rumbled, "You have one more apprentice!"


	7. The fourth apprentice

"Wait" Thunderstar yowled, "You have one more apprentice!" Several cats gasped again, and Pricklestar turned his gaze to Thunderstar, disbelief holding his glare. "This isn't real" He murmured out loud, "I must be dreaming..."

Thunderstar's hackles rose. "You better believe it," He rumbled. Bubblekit, Rileykit, and Heatherkit stared at Sparrowkit and Thunderstar, jaws hanging wide open. Out of nowhere, Bubblekit burst out, "I want to be a medicine cat!" Pricklestar nodded slowly, taking nearly no notice.

Thunderstar soon faded away and Sparrowkit was left standing in Thunderclan's camp. "Hello…" She mewed. Most cats took a step back, not knowing what to think of the kit. Heatherkit and Rileykit's ears flattened. Only Bubblekit spoke. "Hello," She mewed quietly, taking small steps closer to Sparrowkit, "I'm Bubblekit…What's your name?"

Taken aback by the sudden kindness, Sparrowkit answered, "Sparrowkit" Bubblekit nodded and took a step closer. Sparrowkit felt a warm breathing on her shoulder, _your sister_ the familiar voice of her mother whispered. "My sister…" Sparrowkit whispered. "What?" Bubblekit asked silently. "We are sisters…" She said out loud.

"What that's impossible!" A large black tom pushed his way out from the crow, "I only have three kits" Bubblekit exchanged glances with her father. "Maybe she is, Blackclaw" She whispered. Blackclaw didn't look convinced. "Oh really," He looked at Sparrowkit, "Then tell me, who is your mother."

Sparrowkit hesitated. "M-Moonberry…" She mewed. There was a long silence, then Blackclaw widened his eyes. "Moonberry... Moonberry isn't anyone's mother" He yowled, "Get out of my sight!" At that he ran away.

Bubblekit looked up. "It's hard to deal with loss" she whispered into Sparrowkit's ear. "I know," Sparrowkit whispered back, the image of Moonberry flashing in her mind. Heatherkit and Rileykit jumped off of the rock and joined Bubblekit and Sparrowkit. "We believe you" Heatherkit meowed. Rileykit nodded then turned to Pricklestar. "Well?" He meowed, "Make us _four _apprentices."

Pricklestar nodded hesitantly. Then opened his mouth to speak, "Cats of Thunderclan," He yowled, "Today we gather to make thre- _four_ new apprentices. Heatherkit, step forward." Heather stepped forward eagerly, looking down at the gathered cats. "Heatherkit, from this day forward you will be known as Heatherpaw, your mentor will be Fuzzwhisker. Heatherpaw bounded down and touched noses with Fuzzwhisker.

"Rileykit, step forward" but Rileykit was already up there, shaking with excitement, "From this day forward you will be known as Rileypaw, your mentor will be Oceanfall." Oceanfall smiled sweetly and the two touched noses.

He next turned to Bubblekit. "Bubblekit, is it really your wish to train in the ways of a medicine cat, and to help the clan in the ways of healing?" Bubblekit stumbled then stood up straight. "It is" She huffed. Pricklestar nodded, then turned to Mintwillow "Mintwillow, is it your wish to train Bubblekit in the ways of a medicine cat?" Rileysong smiled and nodded, then Pricklestar continued, "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Bubblepaw, and be mentored by Rileysong."

Silence passed the camp and several cats looked up at Pricklestar expectantly, but he remained silent. A voice came from the crowd, "Heatherpaw, Rileypaw, and Bubblepaw!" Blackclaw chanted. Sparrowkit looked at the ground, ears flattened. She began to pad away when Bubblepaw spoke up "What about Sparrowkit?" She demanded. Sparrowkit stopped and turned. Bubblepaw winked at her.

"Fine" Pricklestar grunted, "Come on then, Sparrowkit" Sparrowkit padded onto the high rock with Pricklestar, feeling a little bad about Pricklestar not wanting to make her an apprentice. "Sparrowkit, step forward," he meowed, "From this day forward you will be known as a Thunderclan apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be..." He stopped and thought for a moment. Sparrowkit looked expectantly at him. _Well? _She thought to herself. But she didn't want to say it out loud and upset Pricklestar.

Other cats looked at him, waiting. Pricklestar opened his mouth at last, "_I, _will mentor her" He bellowed.

**Okay, wow this was fun. In case you are wondering, I am 12... Please review for more and give me suggestions for characters, problems, and ways to make the story more enjoyable for you. Thanks!**

**~Melissa **


	8. Thunderclan territory

**Okay, this takes place AFTER Sparrowpaw is made Pricklestar's apprentice. He still doesn't really like her so he is kind of a mean mentor… this is where she starts to train. Here it is!**

**Oh and to patch up some confusion. Rileypaw is named that because Moonberry's mother was a kittypet named Riley. I went wrong with Rileysong, so I changed it back to Mintwillow sorry about that. I also deleted the prologue.**

** And for Fastblaze, I already made all the Thunderclan cats, but if you would like, I can have her switch clans in the plot. And for Winxclubfan, I will have Sandkit be born soon. **

Sparrowpaw padded into the forest with her new mentor, Pricklestar, Rileypaw, Oceanfall, Heatherpaw, Fuzzwhisker, Mintwillow, and Bubblepaw. They were going to see the forest today. Sparrowpaw was excited and hoped she would find similar things to what was in Starclan camp. Sparrowpaw shivered as a cool breeze swept past them. _A lot colder than Starclan, _She thought to herself. As the group a place with stones, Pricklestar made them halt.

"This is Snakerocks" Pricklestar told the apprentices. Oceanfall nodded and added, "It is very dangerous, and adders are everywhere." Sparrowpaw saw Mintwillow lean over and mew in Bubblepaw's ear, "There are usually no herbs here" she whispered, "But sometimes, you might need to check here"

Sparrowpaw wondered what an adder was, but she kept silent. Pricklestar kept talking to the other apprentices, taking no notice of Sparrowpaw. She decided she would find out what a snake was herself. She started to enter Snakerocks until Fuzzwhisker whipped his head around. "Adder!" He yowled, "Sparrowpaw get out!"

Sparrowpaw quickly jumped out and she saw gleaming yellow eyes staring at her. She creature slid out of the shadows. It was long and had no feet. When it opened its mouth, sharp fangs with a liquid on it appeared. "Run" Pricklestar whispered. Sparrowpaw didn't need to be told twice, she sped off following the other cats. She and Bubblepaw were lagging behind a bit, but the snake was still slower. They stopped when they knew they had outrun the snake. Pricklestar whipped around. "We said it was dangerous" He snarled through clenched teeth, "If I see you do anything so mouse-brained again, I promise you will be out of Thunderclan quicker than you can pass an injured turtle."

Sparrowpaw nodded blankly. She didn't want to be kicked out of another clan. _What was such a terrifying thing doing there?_ "We will be going in another direction" Mintwillow suddenly meowed, "Bubblepaw should know where to find herbs rather than to hunt, Goodbye" The other cats nodded and they padded off. "We will be going to Tallpines." Fuzzwhisker stated. Pricklestar flicked his tail in agreement.

When the older cats started to move, the apprentices followed. "This is so exciting!" Rileypaw mewed. "I think we should just start hunting and fighting!" Heatherpaw bellowed, pretending to be swiping at something with his claws. Fuzzwhisker turned to his apprentice. "Hush, Heatherpaw." He mewed sternly. Heatherpaw shut his mouth, grumbling something Sparrowpaw didn't catch. "What was that?" Fuzzwhisker questioned. Heatherpaw turned slowly. "Nothing" He grumbled.

Sparrowpaw saw some really tall trees that looked spiky. _I'm guessing these are pines, _she thought. "This is Tallpines" Oceanfall said to the apprentices, "You can climb trees here and there is often prey."

Sparrowpaw sniffed the air and caught a trace of squirrel. "Can I try to hunt?" She asked. Pricklestar shook his head, "That is something you will learn another time"

Sparrowpaw felt disappointed but knew better then to argue with a clan leader. "Can we go somewhere else now?' Rileypaw pressed, "There is nothing to do here." With no hesitation, Pricklestar led the way to a new place. "I wonder where we are going now." Sparrowpaw meowed. Nobody replied so she decided to keep silent. Her paws were over sand and she shook them. "Dumb sand, getting between my toes," She grumbled. She noticed the cats stopped walking. Pricklestar nodded for Fuzzwhisker to speak. "This is the Sandy Hollow" Fuzzwhisker explained, "Apprentices often train here, since the sand doesn't hurt as much to land in."

The apprentices nodded in understanding. Sparrowpaw wanted to test it out. She leapt and spread her paws to expose her belly and fell. "What are you _doing?" _Heatherpaw snickered. Sparrowpaw got to her paws and shook herself, sand clouding the air. "I just wanted to see if it wouldn't hurt" She stated. Heatherpaw burst out laughing. "Well" He cried between laughs, " I can't wait to see you have to groom _that _off your fur.

Rileypaw came over to them. "What's so funny?" She asked. Heatherpaw was still snickering, "She purposely fell into the sand," He told her, "She wanted to see if it would hurt" Rileypaw started to giggle as well. "Sparrowpaw," She meowed, "You have the best sense of humor."

Sparrowpaw felt kind of bad. _It wasn't to be funny. _ "Okay calm down" Pricklestar grunted, "We still have one more place to go to." He continued, "Follow me" Pricklestar padded off, Oceanfall and Fuzzwhisker walking next to him. Sparrowpaw followed.

_BREEEEP_. Sparrowpaw heard a loud sound then a large cloud of smoke covered them. Sparrowpaw coughed. _What was that?_ As if to answer her question, Oceanfall mewed, "This is the Thunderpath, what just came across us was a monster, ferocious creatures they are. But don't worry; they hardly ever leave the Thunderpath."

Sparrowpaw looked back to the Thunderpath. Why was one creature so loud and dirty? "We should get going, before another monster comes by" Pricklestar said.

The sun started to set and Sparrowpaw was back in the Thunderclan camp. Bubblepaw gave her a tour of the camp earlier before. "Want to grab a bite to eat?" Bubblepaw asked. Sparrowpaw's belly rumbled. "Definitely!"

Bubblepaw padded off towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shrew and a thrush. She put them down in front of Sparrowpaw. "Which do you want?" Bubblepaw asked. Sparrowpaw looked at the two scrawny pieces of prey. _That isn't even enough to just fill me_, she thought. "Hey Bubblepaw, don't you think we should eat more than this?"

Bubblepaw looked at the ground. "We can't, the rest of the food needs to feed other warriors"

"You mean, there isn't enough for everyone?"

"No."

"Can't the warriors just get off their lazy hindquarters and just get more?"

"That's what they have been doing all day."

There was a silence. Why was there so little prey to be found? In Starclan, there was almost _too_ much for everyone. She wished she could go back. "I guess I'll have the Thrush," Sparrowpaw tried to sound kind. The two ate their food quickly. Bubblepaw yawned. "Why don't we find ourselves some nice nests" She mewed, "Leafmist and Sunfeather just moved out, we can use theirs."

Sparrowpaw nodded and trekked off to the apprentices den. "Hey, Sparrowpaw" A russet tom spoke to her, "I'm Cherrypaw" Sparrowpaw smiled, "Hi"

Rileypaw came in and sat in a newly made nest next to Heatherpaw. "Hey lazy butts," She teased Bubblepaw and Sparrowpaw, "Why don't you fix up your nests already." Sparrowpaw looked over at the two old, dirty nests. "Right we will get to that." She mumbled. "Come on Bubblepaw, lets collect some moss."

It was dark. Bubblepaw and Sparrowpaw came in with bundles of moss. Mintwillow popped her head in the den. "Hey Bubblepaw, you sleep in my den, remember?" Bubblepaw looked confused for a second, then nodded. "Sorry Sparrowpaw, I'll see you in the morning!"

Bubblepaw padded off and Sparrowpaw set up a nest next to Cherrypaw. She blushed and lay down into her nest. The gentle snores of the other apprentices soon put her to sleep.

_Goodnight_, she heard the voice of Moonberry in her head

_Goodnight_, she replied.


	9. And I thought he would be proud

**Time for hunting. The day after Sparrowpaw got the tour. Hmm, having a nest near Cherrypaw, suspicious. Yes? Enjoy!**

Sparrowpaw felt a paw jab in her side. "Go 'way" She grumbled, trying to fall back asleep. She closed her eyes when the job came again, "Wake up Sparrowpaw!" Heatherpaw meowed, "Training starts at dawn are you a cat or a dormouse?"

Sparrowpaw opened her eyes slowly and got to her paws. She stretched and padded out into the fresh air. The light of dawn spread throughout the camp, lighting Sparrowpaw's path. She looked over at the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find something. Only a few thrushes and a vole, but she was starving. She ran over to the pile and took a thrush. She began to open her mouth to eat when Pricklestar growled. "Has anyone taught you the warrior code?" He spat, "Elders and kits must be fed before warriors and _apprentices._"

Sparrowpaw pushed away the prey, embarrassed. She was weak with hunger, but she had to obey the rules. "Come on Sparrowpaw, we are going hunting." Pricklestar told Sparrowpaw. _Alone? _She stifled a sigh. She liked working with Rileypaw, Heatherpaw, Bubblepaw, or maybe…Cherrypaw. She shook the thoughts away as she realized Pricklestar was several Fox-lengths ahead.

Sparrowpaw broke into a run and soon caught up to Pricklestar. The cold leaf-fall wing buffeted her fur and forced her to narrow her eyes. _It never got _this _windy in Starclan…_ Pricklestar stopped. "Time for you to learn hunting" He meowed, "Show me your hunting stance." _This is going to be so easy, I caught plenty prey in Starclan, _ she thought and she got into her hunting crouch like she did to catch prey in Starclan.

"Wrong! Wrong!" Pricklestar criticized, "You're doing it _all_ wrong!" Sparrowpaw was confused; she did it exactly like she should. "How is this wrong?" Sparrowpaw asked. Pricklestar rolled his eyes. "Even the kits know better. Your rump has to be _down_, and your tail can't be swishing!"

Sparrowpaw groaned. Why did he criticize everything she did? She lowered her hindquarters and stuck her tail out. "Happy?" She grumbled. Pricklestar nodded hesitantly. "You did alright, I guess" He retorted, "Now show me your stalk."

Sparrowpaw stealthily crept up on imaginary prey. She put paw in front of paw until she stepped on a twig. "If you stepped on that while hunting prey, that prey would be flying!" Pricklestar said, scowling. "It was an ACCIDENT!" Sparrowpaw yelled back. Pricklestar narrowed his eyes. "Apprentices don't talk back to their mentors," He growled, "Do you want to stay in camp cleaning bedding for the rest of the moon?" Sparrowpaw shook her head, "Then learn respect."

Pricklestar turned, and then looked back. "Now see if you can scent anything," When Sparrowpaw did nothing he continued, "Open your mouth and see if you can taste prey!" Sparrowpaw did as she was told and stretched her mouth wide open. She breathed in, there was a familiar scent… mouse! Instinctively, Sparrowpaw dropped into a hunters crouch, making sure to lower her rump and stick her tail out. She started stalking the mouse, step by step, making sure not to step on a twig again.

_Just a few more steps…_ she thought as she got right up to the mouse. The mouse turned the other direction and wiggled its nose. Sparrowpaw leaned down and kept still so the mouse wouldn't notice her. It turned away and continued nibbling. Sparrowpaw leapt out at the mouse, but the mouse ran away. "Oh no you don't!" She yowled and grabbed the mouse's tail. It let out a screech and slipped out of Sparrowpaw's grip. "Mouse dung" She sighed.

Pricklestar shook his head, sighing. "You'll never learn" he grunted under his breath. Sparrowpaw wanted to just dig a hole and hide in it. She had never felt so… useless. It was sun-high and the sun warmed Sparrowpaw's pelt a little. Suddenly, a soft murmur came from a hole in the ground. Sparrowpaw got to her paws and went to investigate.

She peaked inside the hole, and inside it was a family of voles. She beamed, _this is my chance to prove myself, _she thought happily. Sparrowpaw stuck her paw in the hole; claws unsheathed, and then drew it back. Hooked on her claws were two full grown voles and 4 babies. She bounded eagerly over to Pricklestar.

"Look what I caught!" She fumbled with the voles on her claws. Pricklestar took a glance at them and nodded respectfully. "Not bad on finding it, though anyone could," He mewed, "But you didn't actually hunt anything."

Sparrowpaw grunted. He never would be happy with _anything_. "Oh so should I just put them back in the hole then?" Sparrowpaw huffed. Pricklestar shot a glare at her. "Do you want to be exiled for breaking the warrior code?" He retorted, Sparrowpaw hesitantly shook her head, "Good, then we will bring these back now."

"Ok, fine" She meowed as she turned and stomped off. Sparrowpaw broke into a run, ears flattened, tail streaming, until she reached the camp. She tottered over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped in the voles. "Hey, nice catch," Cherrypaw complimented. Sparrowpaw spun around, feeling hot. "Oh it was nothing," She mewed, "Just found their nest and-"

"And took them out, no work done" Pricklestar interrupted, "Sparrowpaw, you should really try to improve your hunting abilities. Just work on your aim"

Pricklestar turned and padded off. "Who put dirt in his fresh-kill?" Cherrypaw joked. "I. Don't. Know." Sparrowpaw replied. "Well, I had my warrior exam today." Cherrypaw continued, "Oh I hope I passed!"

Sparrowpaw smiled. "I'm sure you did," She reassured. "I hope your right" Cherrypaw meowed. It wasn't until then that the cats noticed Pricklestar was already on the high-rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!" The young leader called.

Cats came out of their dens and sat in front of the rock. Sparrowpaw noticed Bubblepaw and Mintwillow coming from the nursery. She caught Bubblepaw's eye and they both smiled. "Today we gather to honor the warrior ceremony, of some of our apprentices!"

Sparrowpaw noticed Cherrypaw, as well as Mousepaw and Lilypaw looking awfully excited. The first name came. "Mousepaw, Lilypaw, and Cherrypaw step forward." Pricklestar huffed, as the apprentices bounded onto the rock, "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" They all yelled at once

"Then Starclan willing, I name you warriors," Pricklestar bellowed, "Mousepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Mousefoot, Lilypaw, you will be called Lilyfeather, and Cherrypaw, your name will be Cherryberry." Pricklestar laughed as Cherryberry tilted his head on his new name, "I was just kidding, your name will be Cherryclaw"

Cherryclaw sighed with relief. The cats below started to chant: "Mousefoot, Lilyfeather, Cherryclaw!"

Sparrowpaw chanted with them, yelling Cherryclaw's name the loudest. _I wonder what my warrior name will be, she pondered. _"Dismissed!" At that Pricklestar leapt down. "Remember, you have to sit vigil tonight," Pricklestar whispered to the new warriors. They nodded and Pricklestar padded into the darkness of his den.

Sparrowpaw felt her belly growl. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. She eagerly took one of the baby voles and padded to the apprentices den with it. The den felt empty with only Heatherpaw, Rileypaw, and her. She settled into her nest and scarfed down the baby vole, relishing the soft, juicy meat.

"Goodnight Sparrowpaw," Rileypaw mewed and she shut her eyes. "Goodnight" Sparrowpaw replied, then added, "Goodnight, Heatherpaw"

Heather was already asleep. Sparrowpaw decided to settle down in her nest. She shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_It feels so cold without Cherrypaw…_ She thought.


	10. Kittens :)

**Hello! Yes, Yes, I know things are not very interesting right now but I have some things that may have you intrigued later on. I hope you will keep reading! It has been nearly a moon and Sparrowpaw is now 7 moons…**

Sparrowpaw got out of her nest and yawned. It was nearly sunrise and the milky dawn light filled the apprentices den. She turned to see Heatherpaw just waking up as well. He stretched his forelimbs out and kicked bedding obnoxiously on top of Rileypaw, who was still sleeping.

Rileypaw instantly shot her head up. "Hey!" she hissed at her brother, "What gives?"

Heatherpaw chuckled. "You were sleeping so deeply, I couldn't tell if you were asleep or dead? So I experimented!" Rileypaw hissed again and got up, shaking lose bits from her sandy pelt. "Yeah, well, thanks" she grunted. Heatherpaw only laughed again in reply.

"I don't know about you guys," Sparrowpaw yawned, "But I want to get some mo-"She was cut off by another yawn, "More time to sleep before training."

The other apprentices nodded their heads in agreement. Oceanfall poked her muzzle in the apprentices den. "Get a move on you little 'paws" She mewed teasingly. Sparrowpaw leapt out into the fresh air. She shivered; it was late leaf-fall and was very cold. Pricklestar and Fuzzwhisker turned up. "We all agreed that you three will be cleaning out bedding and checking elders for ticks today," Fuzzwhisker meowed to the apprentices.

"Aww!" Rileypaw and Heatherpaw both stuck their tongues out, "But why?" Pricklestar gave them a sharp glare and they both shut their mouths. "I want you to do it and not to complain," Pricklestar told them, shooting a short glance at Sparrowpaw, "You three need to know the importance of helping your clanmates, as you will be helped in the future by them."

Sparrowpaw didn't like the sound of cleaning bedding and searching for ticks, but it beat the idea of training more with her demanding mentor. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Sparrowpaw beamed, smiling. Heatherpaw tilted his head, "How come you are so excited over this?" Heatherpaw grunted, "All I see in it is work to do."

"Oh, no reason. I think we should split the jobs, one empty bedding, one get fresh moss, and one pick ticks off the elders." Sparrowpaw suggested.

"Ok well I'll get clean moss" Heatherpaw meowed. Rileypaw opened her mouth to speak, "And I'll clean out the dirty bedding," She told them, "Sparrowpaw, you clean off ticks."

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears. _Taking advantage of me, huh. I guess that is what I get for not speaking first, _she thought crossly. There was only one elder, Shiverbody. She seemed like she would be easy to pick ticks of, since she was furless, but it would be _disgusting._

Sparrowpaw tottered over to the elder's den. Shiverbody was awake in there, a smug smile on her face. "I see you will be helping me with my ticks" She purred, "Make sure every one of them is clean of, or I will tell Pricklestar you did a bad job."

Sparrowpaw flinched. She knew how bad Pricklestar would react if Shiverbody told him that. Looking on Shiverbody's "pelt" , she saw a few ticks, and dropped mouse bile onto her. Sparrowpaw picked off ticks, crunching them in her mouth and spitting them out with disgust. She inevitably took off each tick.

Shiverbody examined herself, and glanced at Sparrowpaw with approval. "Hmm, I'll have to tell Pricklestar how well you did, and without the slightest complaint or ugly face!" She said. Sparrowpaw's eyes filled with pride. Shiverbody _never_ complimented anyone, especially not apprentices! She felt special.

A little while later…

Sparrowpaw sat in the center of camp, sharing tongues with Lilyfeather. "I had to pick ticks off of Shiverbody today," Sparrowpaw pretended to groan unpleasantly. Lilyfeather lapped at her forepaw, "Oh you poor thing," She teased, "And did Shiverbody even thank you?"

Sparrowpaw shook her head, "But she did say I did a good job."

Lilyfeather stretched her eyes, "Wow, she never compliments anyone!"

"I know, and she is going to tell Pricklestar!"

"Wow really? You must be proud."

"I am!"

Their conversation got cut short as Pricklestar trotted up to the pair. "Sparrowpaw," He mewed calmly, "I hear you did a good job with Shiverbody's ticks, and I have to say I am impressed." Sparrowpaw glowed with pride at her mentors compliment. "Th-thank you!" She stammered.

Sparrowpaw felt hot. _What is this? _She wondered. Pricklestar went on "There is a gathering tonight, you and your littermates are going." Pricklestar told her, then added to Lilyfeather, "So are you and your brothers."

_Yaaaaaaaah! _A yowl erupted from the nursery. The cats turned, and Mintwillow came rushing out of the medicine den, "Come on Bubblepaw!" Mintwillow meowed urgently, looking preoccupied, "Heatherstone must be having her kits!"

_Kits? Oh, I can't wait to see them! _Sparrowpaw noticed Twistedear, anxiously pacing around the nursery. _He must be the father,_ she inferred. Mintwillow and Bubblepaw rushed into the nursery. Sparrowpaw couldn't tell what was going on, but she heard gentle voices from inside the den. A yowl came, then another, then there was a heavy panting noise.

Mintwillow looked outside. "You may come in now" She told Twistedear. He thoughtfully bounded inside the den. Sparrowpaw looked inside the den and saw a small sandy colored she-kit and a black and white tom. "They're beautiful," Twistedear murmured, "Just like you."

Heatherstone purred and looked at her kits. "I will name the sandy she-cat Sandkit, because of her pelt." Then she turned and looked at the black and white kit, "And I will name this young warrior Smudgekit"

"I love those names," Twistedear smiled, "I wouldn't argue at all about that."

Sparrowpaw smiled and looked at her paws. This made her want to have kits of her own someday"

_Maybe I will_…

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed! Sparrowpaw will be going to the gathering in the next chapter. I wonder what will be going on there. Please review on ways to make this better and more enjoyable!  
~Melissa**


	11. The first gathering

The sun began to set, being swallowed up by the horizon, and the moon was just coming out of hiding. "Cats, gather behind me!" Pricklestar called, "It is time for the gathering!" He turned, the cats going to the gathering falling in behind him. Sparrowpaw caught a glimpse of her littermates, their mentors, the new warriors, Dawnheart, Twistedear, and a few other warriors.

Pricklestar padded off, leading the way, with the several cats behind him following. "This is so exciting!" Sparrowpaw turned and saw Bubblepaw trotting next to her. She nodded, "Yeah it is!"

Heatherpaw was walking side by side with Lilyfeather. Sparrowpaw turned back to Bubblepaw, "I think Heatherpaw aspires Lilyfeather as a mate someday" She observed. Bubblepaw chuckled, "Indeed"

Sparrowpaw kept padding. She soon saw four tall trees ahead. _The great oaks… _They were enormous, even bigger then she imagined. Gentle voices murmured ahead. Some cats were already there. When Thunderclan emerged into fourtrees, several cats nodded their arrival. These cats were thin and lanky, their lean bodies settled down on the cool grass.

"Who are they?" Sparrowpaw wondered aloud. Cherryclaw answered her, "Those are Windclan cats, very skinny and fast. They live where there are no trees!"  
_No trees? _She wondered, _How can they hide themselves from invaders? _

"Greetings" Pricklestar nodded to the elder leader. "That's Goldenstar, and below him is his deputy, Grasspelt," Cherryclaw whispered. "I see Thunderclan is doing well" Goldenstar acknowledged.

"Indeed" Pricklestar agreed, "Now, where is Riverclan and Shadowclan, they seem to be late."

Dark colored cats started creeping from the Shadows, a light gray tom in the lead. "Shadowclan is here with a special report to make," The tom growled, "Now where is Riverclan, those fish-breathed cats are never late, so they say"

Cherryclaw mewed in Sparrowpaw's ear, "That's Wolfstar, he is the oldest leader in the forest right now, he has quite a temper though" Sparrowpaw nodded gently. As the cats stepped out, Sparrowpaw realized how skinny they were, their ribs showing through their pelts, and bones clawing through the muscles.

"They are starving…" She mewed. Wolfstar climbed on the rock as another group of cats came into the clearing. "The cat in the lead is Birchfeather, but where is Streamstar?" Cherryclaw mewed.

Birchfeather leapt onto the great rock. Wolfstar turned to him, "This looks interesting," He sneered, "Why don't Riverclan go first?"

Birchfeather stepped up and opened his mouth to speak. "Streamstar has lost her final life to a severe case of Greencough," He mewed sadly, "I, Birchstar have received my leader name and nine lives"

The cats below sank their heads in grief, all except for Shadowclan. _How rude! _She thought. "Birchstar, Birchstar!" They soon yowled. Birchstar smiled and continued, "We also have some new warriors. Welcome Silkfur, Curlbird, and Riverclan's new medicine cat, Sunshade!"

"Silkfur, Curlbird, Sunshade!" The cats below chanted. Birchstar silenced them with his tail and added, "We also have a new litter of kits, our first in the season, Moonkit and Swiftkit."

Wolfstar nodded his head for the Windclan leader to speak. "Prey is running fine in Windclan," He bellowed, "And we have a new apprentice; Petalpaw!

"Petalpaw, Petalpaw!" Came the chanting of cats. "That is all" Goldenstar finished.

"Now for Thunderclan!" Pricklestar spoke up, "It is at my utmost mirth to announce we have new warriors, Cherryclaw, Lilyfeather, and Mousefoot,"

The cats chanted their names below and the warriors' eyes shone with pride. "We also have a new litter, Smudgekit and Sandkit," He told them, "And new apprentices! Bubblepaw, Rileypaw, Heatherpaw, and Sparrowpaw!"

Sparrowpaw noticed he called out her name the loudest, and maybe even proudest. She shook her head, but felt good inside. She didn't know why she did, but she felt something.

"Now that you are done with your pointless reports" Wolfstar snarled, "I have an announcement to make."

"Go right ahead," Birchstar meowed courteously. Wolfstar positioned himself at the edge of the rock "My clan is starving and dying right before me, we need more food," He bellowed, "Thunderclan and Windclan, Give us some of your territory!"


	12. Territory war

Yowls of rage burst through the territories. "SILENCE!" Goldenstar yowled loudly, "I do, in fact believe Wolfstar should have more territory, as Windclan needs more as well." He continued, "Thunderclan and Riverclan, give us some of your territory!"

Prickelstar and Birchstar exchanged horrified glances. "We will not give you any territory," Pricklestar spat angrily, "Thunderclan needs it just as much as you do!" Wolfstar shot Pricklestar a furious glare. "Very well," He snarled, "Then I guess both Shadowclan and Windclan will have to battle for your territories. May the battle be fought"

Windclan and Shadowclan clustered together, leaving Thunderclan and Riverclan a group. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Wolfstar bellowed. "WINDCLAN ATTACK!" Goldenstar called after. The gathering area grew into a massive battlefield full of hissing, spitting, and battling cats. Sparrowpaw looked around, horrified.

"You, apprentices!" Fuzzwhisker called out to Sparrowpaw, Rileypaw, and Heatherpaw, "Go to camp, get reinforcements! Hurry!" Heatherpaw unsheathed his claws, "But I want to fight!" He protested. "GO!" Fuzzwhisker ordered madly.

Without any more hesitation, the apprentices fled off, pelts brushing each other's as they ran. "This is awful!" Sparrowpaw fretted, "Can't Starclan help this?"

She looked up at the sky, clouds were blocking out the moon entirely. It was clear Starclan was not approving the slightest bit on what was happening. When the apprentices got to camp, Rileypaw ran off screaming; "ATTACK ATTACK! FOURTREES FOURTREES! SHADOWCLAN AND WINDCLAN! TERRITORIES!" The cats in camp looked at her, horrified. Without a single word, they gathered up and went quickly off to help their clan. Suddenly, Bubblepaw burst from the trees into camp and fell to the earth, panting.

"Windclan and Shadowclan will decimate us!" Bubblepaw shrieked, "Sparrowpaw, only you can help us now!"

"Me?!" Sparrowpaw meowed, "You can't be serious!" "Her?!" Rileypaw and Heatherpaw echoed. Bubblepaw took a breath. "Yes!" She panted, "You were from Starclan, there has to be _something _you can do!"

Sparrowpaw blinked. "But, I'm not part of Starclan anymore, that was when I was only a kit!" She protested, "I can't do anything!"

"Just try, please" Bubblepaw whispered. "Okay…" Sparrowpaw whispered back, "But let's get back to the gathering, err I mean the battle!"

The young cats got to their paws quickly and ran through the camp's threshold. Sparrowpaw has breathing fast. _How can I help, I don't know what I'm doing!"_

When they got to fourtrees, the battle was still raging on, but even worse than before. "Sparrowpaw, do something!" Bubblepaw cried. Sparrowpaw was frustrated, "I don't know how!" She yelped.

"Just do it!" Bubblepaw called and ran off to Mintwillow, who was already treating injured cats.

_Just do it…._

The words echoed in her head.

_Just do it…_

_How? _She thought angrily. Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly as wind buffeted her fur.

_This is urgent, just do it…_

Sparrowpaw pushed past the wrestling pairs and climbed onto the great rock, where no cats currently were, and yowled at the top of her lungs; "STOP! STARCLAN IS ANGRY! LOOK AT THE CLOUDS"

To her misfortune, no cat took any notice of her, they continued battling furiously, hissing and clawing at each other. _Starclan help me, _she thought miserably.

_You must contemplate this, _Sparrowpaw thought to herself. She leapt down quickly and scrambled up a tree. She closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

_Sleep Sparrowpaw, _a gently voice murmured, _Dream now_

The world grew fuzzy as Sparrowpaw drifted away into sleep. The sounds of hissing and snarling cats were drowned out as Sparrowpaw fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead," A familiar voice roused her. Sparrowpaw blinked opened her eyes into slits. She found herself back in Starclan camp. "Wha-? Sparrowpaw mewed, noticing her mother was standing right in front of her. "Moonberry!" She yelped happily. The two nuzzled each other joyfully.

"Oh I've missed you so much," Sparrowpaw whimpered. Moonberry smiled affectionately, "As did I," She mewed to her daughter, warmth flooding her gaze, "But we don't have time for friendly reunion. The clans are in danger!"

"I can tell," Sparrowpaw retorted, "Bubblepaw expects me to help stop this battle, but what can I do, I'm only an apprentice!"

"Hush, little sparrow," Moonberry soothed, "I will help you. With the powers of Starclan, you _can_ stop this battle"

Sparrowpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Moonberry covered her daughter's mouth with her tail. "Don't worry, little one," Moonberry mewed gently, "We will help you,"

Moonberry got paler, and then Starclan started to fade. "Wait!" Sparrowpaw called out.

"It's alright, my precious daughter," Moonberry meowed, "Starclan's power is with you now…"

Sparrowpaw woke up to battling cats. She felt the spirits off her ancestors surrounding her. "I am ready," She meowed, her voice mixed with many voices of other cats, "I _will_ stop this battle."


	13. The power of Starclan

**Hey! Well now that I am past the tenth chapter, I'd like to get at least two reviews for more chapters to be posted. I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**~Melissa **

"_I will stop this battle"_

Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly, feeling the power of every warrior ancestor flowing through her. As her eyes opened slowly, she saw the battle raging on. _How to stop it, how to stop it…_

Sparrowpaw blinked, _something powerful… Something powerful…_

_A storm!_

She drew in a breath of air, and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, dark clouds, dark enough to see in the night sky, flooded the air. The excess clouds dropped low, making it foggy for the cats below.

_BOOM! CRASH! _A loud clap of thunder interrupted the war, sending many cats tumbling over in shock. "It's a sign!" One cat, probably a medicine cat, called out. The cats took a quick glance at the cat. "She is right…" One of them said aloud.

"Shadowclan!" Wolfstar hissed loudly, "Quit fooling around, and keep attacking!"

"The word of the leader is a warrior code," Said a large Shadowclan tom. The cats from Shadowclan braced themselves to attack again.

Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes in fury. How _dare_ he. Her muscles grew taut and she breathed in again. A flash of lightning fell down, landing directly on Wolfstar.

Sparrowpaw widened her eyes. _I didn't mean to do that! _She soon felt the spirits leave her and move towards Wolfstar's bloodied body. He was sprawled on his side, a hole piercing right through him. Blood spurt out of him and his eyes were glazed.

"Wolfstar!" The deputy, Molestripe, cried out, "No! Please, star alive! I'm not ready to be a leader yet!"

"Yes…you are," An echoic voice called out. A sickly familiar cat lit up the clearing and stood in front of the dead leader's body. _Hawkeyes! _

Other Starclan cats appeared behind him, forming a long wall of starry cats. Sparrowpaw searched the line of cats for Moonberry, but she didn't see her. _Too bad…_ she suppressed a sigh.

"The reign of Wolfstar is over. He won't walk with us, for he ignored Starclan in times of need." Hawkeyes snarled, "Thanks to young Sparrowpaw, Shadowclan will not be led by a bloodthirsty leader."

The cats turned and looked at the young apprentice. "_Her?" _One cat called out, "She's just a tiny helpless apprentice, how could she have done anything?"

Hawkeyes narrowed his eyes. "Well, that "helpless" apprentice just made a huge storm to stop this war over your territories _and _killed your battle hungry leader." He retorted. Molestripe's mouth dropped open, "H-how?!" He stuttered angrily.

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears as some furious Shadowclan cats glared at her. "I didn't mean to" She squeaked.

"Sure you didn't" Molestripe hissed, "Then it's improbable that he is actually dead? Are you saying there's not a bloody hole in him?"

"It was a mistake… I just wanted to stop this nearly pointless, but huge, battle!" Sparrowpaw defended herself. Molestripe stood there, "But, How?" He repeated.

Berryflower made her way from the group of Starclan cats. "She had our power in her," She answered, "And we are the ones who made the lightning come down to Wolfstar, not her."

Moonberry put herself next to Berryflower, "Molestripe you are ready to become a leader!" She yowled. Suddenly, other starry cats, about seven, Sparrowpaw counted, circled around Molestripe.

A thick furred yellow tom stepped to Molestripe first. Sparrowpaw opened her ears and tried to overhear. "Molestripe, I lost my life due to many lies that were told about me," He rumbled, "This life I give you honesty, to never tell a lie to a clanmate" The tom touched his nose to Molestripe. Molestripe shivered, looking like he was freezing cold as a life rushed through him. "Whoa…" Sparrowpaw whispered to herself.

A gray tom, Sparrowpaw knew as Wolfshade, stood face-to-face with Molestripe. "Though I was strong, there was something I needed that I did not have," Wolfshade meowed, as he touched his nose to Molestripe's, "I give you the life of confidence, to have faith in your decisions for your clan." Molestripe relaxed a little, and Wolfshade stepped away.

A small black she emerged from the group and made her way up to Molestripe. "A-Aspenfall?" He mewed. "My precious son," Aspenfall whispered, "I give you the life of integrity, to admit your wrongs and try to do better," She touched her nose to Molestripe gently, and he flinched, like he got a shock. She nuzzled his gently and doubled back into the group.

As the group kept circling, a young kit tumbled out. "I am your brother, Molestripe, you may not remember me, since I died before we opened our eyes. I am Featherkit," The kitten mewed, "I give you the life of collaboration, to get input from your fellow clanmates before making any big decisions that will affect your clan." Molestripe had to bend over to touch noses with his brother. Featherkit bounced back in the crowd, "I wish we could have played!" He shouted childishly.

An elderly looking she-cat appeared from the group. "My name is Dawnstar, I am an ancient Shadowclan leader from seasons before you all were born," The she meowed calmly, "I give you a life of support, to cherish the support of your clanmates, and offer yours to them" When they touched noses, Sparrowpaw could tell with the life he felt powerful, considering he went from bending over to standing up strait. She padded slowly backwards into the group.

Sparrowpaw's eyes started to shut with tiredness when a russet she slammed right into Molestripe. "My apologies" She chuckled, then turned and grew serious, "Molestripe, my lovely mate, I give you the life of love, to love all of your clanmates how we used to love each other deeply," She stuck her muzzle right on his. The pair looked as if they were nuzzling and purring until the she backed up.

A dark brown apprentice-looking tom bounced right up to Molestripe. "I am Kinkpaw," The apprentice meowed, "I give you a life of respect, for it is what I did not have that led me into my doom" He barreled right into Molestripe and touched noses. Molestripe shook violently, pain grazing his eyes. _Wow, respect must be powerful or something, _Sparrowpaw thought.

A beautiful white and silver tabby she with a thick glossy pelt made her way gracefully over to Molestripe. "My name is Rainwhisper," She mewed in a heavenly voice, "I give you the life of care, to care for your clan as if they were your own kits," When she touched noses with him, he lost his balanced and nearly toppled over. Rainwhisper giggled and stepped back into the crowd.

A furless tom lumbered up to Molestripe. "I am Stonestar, leader before Wolfstar. I give you your final life of guidance, to always usher your clan in the right direction, no matter what." Stonestar murmured, and then touched his nose to Molestripe's. Molestripe waved his tail around. When Stonestar moved back he yowled, "Welcome your new leader, Shadowclan!"

The Starclan cats started first, "Molestar! Molestar!" They cheered. "Molestar!" Shadowclan chanted. The other clans soon chimed in, "Molestar! Molestar!" They were all cheering. "I will now choose my deputy," Molestar called out, "Bumblefang, do you accept the role of being Shadowclan's deputy?"

Bumblefang looked surprised, then nodded, "I will do my best to serve this clan," He promised.

The medicine cat of Riverclan climbed on the great rock. "We also have a new medicine cat!" She cheered happily. Sunpaw looked up at her mentor in surprise. "How wonderful!" Sparrowpaw purred. "For realizing a sign in a time of crisis, and helping your clan, I name you a full medicine cat," Dapplemist meowed, "Sunpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Sunbird, Starclan will surely agree with my decision in making you a full member of the clan."

Several cats cheered below. "Wait!" an apprentice called, "I think my clan made an awful decision, fighting when we obviously had enough food! I am leaving Windclan!"

The Windclan cats gasped in shock, then Goldenstar narrowed his eyes, "Very well then, Airpaw," He growled, "Have some filthy roughs take you in, or something,"

"Actually, I would like to join Thunderclan!" Airpaw called.

Pricklestar looked shocked for a moment, then nodded, "Thunder _is _a great clan, I suppose we can let another good cat join us," He mocked, looking directly at Goldenstar. The gold tom grumbled to himself. "Yay!" Airpaw bounced, "And yes, you are a good clan" She acknowledged jokingly.

Sparrowpaw began to pad off when she saw tons of cats lying limply on the ground. Sparrowpaw screamed as she saw one cat in particular. On the ground lay a russet tom.

"Cherry…claw?"


	14. Aftermath

"_Cherryclaw?!" _

Sparrowpaw gaped in horror. She opened her mouth to scream. _Oh Starclan no, you don't need him yet! _ _Not this one! _Cherryclaw lay there, unmoving, until suddenly he twitched. Sparrowpaw blinked, and then took in the fact that he had just moved. _He isn't dead! Or, at least I don't think he is… _She studied his body discreetly, searching for signs of life. "Phew" She sighed in relief when she saw Cherryclaw's chest slowly moving up and down.

Sparrowpaw started to laugh uncontrollably. Her mind was just pulling a prank on her. He wasn't dead. "Hey! Some cats need some help!" Sparrowpaw called. The medicine apprentice, Flamepaw, turned to look at her, then set his gaze on the dying cats.

"Help" She mewed. Flamepaw simply nodded and turned to his mentor. He whispered something Sparrowpaw couldn't quite catch, and the medicine cats started to call the others.

Mintwillow was first to rush out of the crowd of cats. "Cherryclaw?" She called, "Where is he?" Sparrowpaw was confused about Mintwillow's acting of the injured tom, then realized they are kin.

"Right over here" Sparrowpaw answered. Mintwillow rushed over to Cherryclaw. "Let's get the clans back to their camps…" Mintwillow suggested. Sparrowpaw nodded in agreement, "Why don't you do it," She told the medicine cat, "I don't think a clans would listen to just a young apprentice"

"Yeah, I guess," Mintwillow turned and called out to the cats, "Go back to your camps! There are severely injured cats!" She lifted Cherryclaw onto her back. Sparrowpaw saw Pricklestar lift Mosspelt onto his back after. At least those were the only injured cats from their clan. There were many other limpcats from others clans still lying on the ground, their clanmates helping them up.

"Thunderclan, forward!" Pricklestar called out to his clan. He bounced to get Mosspelt further up on his back. The cats began to head out. Sparrowpaw kept looking back at Mintwillow, mainly focusing on Cherryclaw. She hoped he would get better.

Out of the blue, Pricklestar picked up his pace. Sparrowpaw sped up and placed herself next to Mintwillow. "Who do you think hurt Cherryclaw?" She asked the medicine cat. Mintwillow only sighed, "I don't know," She replied, "Whoever the anonymous murderers is in this forest are, they need to be put right."

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears and ruffled her fur. She shivered from the cold. The late leaf-fall weather was getting to her. _Oh how I miss the all-time sunny weather in Starclan _Sparrowpaw thought longingly.

When the clan got back to their camp, they were immediately questioned by the other cats who didn't go to the battle.

"Did we win?"

"What Happened?"

"Did any cats get hurt?"

"What about the other clans, what happened to them?"

Pricklestar flicked his tail to silence them. He put down the newly dead body of Mosspelt. Some cats gasped in horror. Dawnheart planted herself right next to the dead warrior's body, nuzzling him as if he were to come back if he were touched enough.

"I'm sorry, Dawnheart, "Pricklestar sighed, "But he may not be the only one. Unless Mintwillow can help Cherryclaw…"

"Cherryclaw? No my kit! My precious kit!" Leafmist wailed out loud. The she turned sharply on her sister, "You better fix him!" She snuffed. Mintwillow bowed her head, "He means as much to me as he does you," She replied, nuzzling her sister comfortingly.

"You apprentices better get some rest, you don't seem hurt, but Mintwillow will check you tomorrow just in case." Oceanfall mewed to them. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Rileypaw exclaimed as she instantly ran into the apprentices den. Heatherpaw and Sparrowpaw followed her, soon curling up in their soft nests.

Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep. She tossed and turned rudely until Heatherpaw got up and glared at her, "Can you cut it out? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Sparrowpaw sighed. "Sorry," She defended herself, "But this catastrophe today! And Cherryclaw is nearly dead!"

"Whatever," Heatherpaw groaned. He turned over and nested back in place. Sparrowpaw curled back into her nest. She tried to let sleep overtake her, but it just wouldn't come. _Maybe I can go see what Mintwillow and Bubblepaw are up to… _She climbed to her paws and padded out.

The moon hung in the dark sky, glistening over the camp. Sparrowpaw turned on the way to the medicine den, and stopped. She saw cats huddled around Mosspelt's body, sitting vigil for him. "Ugh I can't believe they sat vigil without us!" Sparrowpaw growled to herself.

She noticed Blackclaw shooting her a glare. _Well, he never liked me anyways. He is worse than Pricklestar! _ She continued on to the medicine den, hoping nobody would question where she was going. Fortunately, when she arrived at the den no one asked her any questions. She padded into the den, seeing Mintwillow desperately working on Cherryclaw, trying to nurse him to life.

"How is he?" Sparrowpaw asked, anxiety edging her voice. To Sparrowpaw's disappointment Mintwillow shook her head, "Not so well, I don't know if he will live another night…"

The young apprentice felt tears brushing to the rim of her eyes. She knew it was a very rare occasion for a cat to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Cherryclaw meant a lot to her, and maybe something more. Then she stared at the cobwebs on Cherryclaw's body. When she saw she nearly burst with anger. "This cobweb isn't even a cobweb! Its a wet piece of twoleg junk!" She exclaimed, "Where is real cobweb? He needs real cobweb!"

Mintwillow looked down. Sparrowpaw then noticed Bubblepaw asleep nearby, soon coming awake. "Oh well, we ran out of dry Cobwebs, Cherryclaw is bleeding so much!" Mintwillow huffed. _Huh, it's unlike Mintwillow to act so… sarcastic._

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sparrowpaw asked. Bubblepaw stood up, "Actually yes," She meowed, "Could you find us some cobwebs?" Sparrowpaw nodded and ran to the entrance of the den. "Wait!" Mintwillow called, "No, we cannot have a young apprentice search for herbs in the dead of night. Go, get some sleep, Sparrowpaw."

"But… But I want to help!" Sparrowpaw protested. Mintwillow only shook her head at her, "It is too dangerous, especially after this fight. Even though it was resolved," Then she added, "And a lot of Shadowclan cats are likely to be furious at you for killing their leader, even if it was by mistake. Sorry…"

Sparrowpaw was distraught. She couldn't stand around and do nothing when Cherryclaw was on the brink of death! _Maybe I don't always have to follow the rules… _She thought smugly. With not a second thought, Sparrowpaw charged into the forest. She ran exuberantly.

_ I will help my clan…. I will help Cherryclaw!_


	15. All for what? (Chapter 13, unlucky 13)

Sparrowpaw pelted out of the camp entrance. _I've got to help Cherryclaw _she told herself. The moon sank slightly, nearing the ground, promising the light of day soon. _Grrrllrrrrrmmm. _Sparrowpaw's stomach growled loudly. "Maybe I should find some food first," Sparrowpaw thought out loud.

She stopped and lifted her muzzle, scenting for any sign of prey. _Nothing here… _She sighed. Sparrowpaw kept trotting cautiously, searching for prey or enemies, or worse, a night patrol finding her. She shook her head and padded on, her hunger getting the better of her.

"Oh Gross!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. On the ground in front of her lay a puddle of gruesome green-brown liquid that bubbled and smelled of crowfood. "I'm staying clear of that mess," She grumbled. Sparrowpaw began to start walking again, when she stopped abruptly. _Prey?_ She wondered, smelling a meaty scent behind her. Sparrowpaw instantly followed the scent, tracing back to the pile of goop.

"Huh, should I, or should I not eat this?" She asked herself looking at an already-dead mouse lying near the puddle, "Well, I guess I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything. I just hope Pricklestar doesn't find out, oh the lecture he'd give me!" Sparrowpaw bent over and gave the prey a sniff. It smelled funny, but not too bad so she swallowed it up quickly.

The hunger in the young she's belly soon ebbed away and Sparrowpaw got ready to head off. The point of this "journey" was to find some real cobwebs for Cherryclaw, so he didn't bleed to death. Sparrowpaw didn't know what she would do without him. She came to a trot, looking around for cobwebs. 

"Nothing here..." She mumbled. The Shadowclan border was stinking nearby. Maybe there would be some cobwebs there. Sparrowpaw crept close to the border, keeping a sharp eye and ear for Shadowclan cats. None were around, fortunately.

The apprentice swung her head from side to side, searching desperately for the sticky white web. Sparrowpaw was about to give up when she saw a huge spider web. _Oh what luck! _She ran up to the web, not realizing she had just crossed the border. She grabbed the cobweb joyfully in her jaws.

Before she could step back, Sparrowpaw heard some cats. Shadowclan cats, by the scent of it. "Oh no" She whispered, knowing well that after the incident they would definitely not be hospitable to her.

Sparrowpaw turned and ran, the cobwebs still hanging from her jaws. "I scent Thunderclan," A tom growled. _Mouse-dung! _She cursed silently under her breath, breaking into a run. _Least I'm good at climbing trees; _Sparrowpaw mewed quietly, nearly sighing with relief as she scrambled at a trunk.

"I think she's gone, let's just leave," A she hissed, "Besides, it is Thunderclan territory now, you know how protective those foolish cats are of every little bit of their precious land." Sparrowpaw saw the others nod, "Yeah let's just go," Another cat agreed. Without another word, the cats padded away.

"Thank Starclan!" Sparrowpaw mewed with relief. She leapt from the tree and landed with a _thump _onto the ground. She was about to pad away when she heard a yowl. "Stop!" A deep voice snarled. Sparrowpaw turned, horror of being caught flooding through her, "Hey, you're that Starclan powered apprentice, aren't you? We'd better take you to Molestar," He sneered.

The rest of the patrol shoved Sparrowpaw in between them, keeping her inside the circle the cats formed. She still had the cobweb in her jaws, clasping onto them tightly so they wouldn't fall out. A small Shadowclan she turned to Sparrowpaw. "You'd better give us the medicine you stole," She growled.

Sparrowpaw hesitated, then dropped the cobweb at her feet. "There," She snarled. "Thank you." The she mewed sarcastically, then she lowered her head to pick it up.

The sun was rising, shining a scarlet light. The patrol cats were dappled with the red dawn gleam, and Sparrowpaw flattened her ears. She was told the Shadowclan cats would be vindictive about the "Accident" with the lightning, but she didn't listen.

The patrol leader came to a halt at the camp. They led her inside. "Molestar," The deep-voiced tom from before dipped his head respectively at his leader, "We found this apprentice venturing over the border." Molestar gazed at her and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the one who murdered out great leader?" He growled.

Sparrowpaw took in a breath loudly. "Y-yes… I was" She whispered. "Look, it's a Thunderclan cat!" A kit squealed loudly, "Let's go kill it!" A queens gentle voice came from the same area as the kit's, "Hush Dustkit," The queen reprimanded the kit scornfully.

Molestar sat, thinking. "Let her go," He at last decided, "She has done no harm to us." Sparrowpaw sighed with relief, and then he added, "Make sure Pricklestar knows what happened. _Oh no, no, no, not Pricklestar! _She thought miserably, _oh Starclan; I will be in trouble for moons!_

The lead cat nodded and started to pad away with Sparrowpaw. The two walked until they reached the Thunderclan border. "I think I can get back from here," Sparrowpaw meowed. "No, we were ordered to let Pricklestar know about this mistake," He replied sternly. "Oh but he won't care," Sparrowpaw insisted, "Please, just let me go back already."

To her disappointment, he shook his head and continued walking. When they finally arrived at the Thunderclan camp, Sparrowpaw ran in ahead of the tom and into camp. "They took me as prisoner!" She wailed, trying to sound convincing. "They _what?" _Pricklestar and Mintwillow questioned simultaneously.

The tom dipped his head in greeting. "I'm afraid your apprentice has a little… over exaggeration on what happened." He told them, "This little 'paw strayed too far across the border and got taken into our camp. We got a message she was trying to steal out herbs, since we found her with cobweb in her mouth."

Mintwillow turned sharply on Sparrowpaw, narrowing her eyes, but she looked saddened, in a way. "We understand, and I believe you, so you may go now," Pricklestar meowed, trying to look rather happy. "You do not need to patronize what we think happened, but I am glad you believe us. I will be going, now, then." And with that, the tom turned and padded away.

"Wait!" Pricklestar ordered, "Oceanfall, Fuzzwhisker, Dawnheart, give this cat a proper export, if you may" The three cats dipped their heads and followed the tom. Pricklestar then turned on Sparrowpaw, "And you, young she-cat, aren't going anywhere until you give me an explanation."

Sparrowpaw sighed and started to explain what happened and how she wanted to save Cherryclaw. Pricklestar nodded his head, "You intentions were good, but remember to _stay out_ of other clan territories, do you understand?" Sparrowpaw nodded her head quickly, afraid of any punishment. Pricklestar's gaze softened,

"You don't need punishment, I'm afraid," He mewed sadly, "Cherryclaw is dead,"

**Hey! I'm sorry I made Cherryclaw die, for those of you who may have liked him ;-; but this story needs some excitement, does it not? Any who, I am going to start a new story soon, called the fifth clan, which is about a loner who finds out about clan life and tries to start his own. Unlike this story, it takes place in the Lake Territory. I need OC's for the story though! **

**If you want your OC featured, make sure you fill out the format:  
Name: (And a realistic name, I won't put any Smilefurs or Wishbreezes in)**

**Age: (In moons)**

**Rank: (In clan, may be leader, deputy, medicine cat, warrior, apprentice, kit, queen, elder.)**

**Clan: (Unless you want the OC to be a rough, in that case he/she may be able to join the rough clan)**

**Appearance: (Something a cat might actually look like, no purple or red eyes and please no green fur)**

**Family: (Optional, may put mother, father, sister, brother, mate, kits, etc)**

**Backstory: (also optional, a brief description of the cat's life story)**

**Extra info: (If there is something else you want me to know, please mention it!) **

**Thanks!**

**~Melissa ;)**


	16. Effects

"No…"  
Sparrowpaw blinked her eyes and shook her head disbelievingly. "Stop lying!" She screamed. Pricklestar only gazed at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry" He mewed, hanging his head, "But it's true. He lost too much blood and didn't make it. Mintwillow is devastated, and so is Bubblepaw."

A strong wind blew from outside the den. Sparrowpaw shivered in the cold air. "Why don't you go see the medicine cats," Pricklestar suggested, rubbing gently against Sparrowpaw to warm her up. The dappled she nodded, and padded out of the den.

_ Maybe Pricklestar didn't know the truth, maybe he is still alive and he only wanted to tease me, _Sparrowpaw knew that no matter how much she thought differently, it wouldn't change the truth she knew was true. Antagonizing **(Random Comment: They are annoying to Sparrowpaw, don't comment on that T.T)** mews erupted from the nursery. "I'M A BIG OL' BADGER!" Smudgekit squealed loudly. Sparrowpaw twitched her ears and padded on, "Well I'm a strong warrior! I can beat a badger! I can beat ANYTHING, even Shadowclan cats!" Sandkit shot back

_ Shadowclan… more like Jerkclan, or Idiotclan. _"Be quiet!" Shimmerkit puffed, "We are going to be made apprentices, so you'd better not distract us!" Sparrowpaw chuckled at the kits' racket, remember when she was a small kit playing with Moonberry. _Those were the good old days… _She sighed.

As she emerged into the usually sweet, herb smelling den, Sparrowpaw stopped and wrinkled her nose. "What is that stench!?" She exclaimed. She saw Mintwillow sitting with her head down, and Bubblepaw trying to clean up the mess of blood and used herbs. Sparrowpaw's gaze flickered to the corner of the den, where she saw Cherryclaw gazing lifelessly out at the walls of the den.

_Oh Starclan, why so young? _ "Oh, hi Sparrowpaw" Bubblepaw said quietly, flicking her tail. "I didn't notice you were here" Sparrowpaw ignored the greeting, "How is Mintwillow coping?" She asked, staring at the non-moving she. Bubblepaw gaze a contemptuous snort. "She won't do _anything. _I've tried to talk to her, make compromises, and even physically bumped her, but she won't do anything but sit there and sleep! She won't even eat what I give to her!"

"Oh, she must be really sad about this, I mean, Cherryclaw was her nephew. You really can't blame her." Sparrowpaw pointed out. Bubblepaw growled with annoyance, "Well, I don't care who he is to her, I am _not_ the only medicine cat around here."

"Oh well, I guess I'll be going then," Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Ok bye."

Sparrowpaw exited the den. She felt cold after leaving the cozy place. Fallen leaves coated the ground and more leaves kept falling. Sparrowpaw battered at one and sighed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Pricklestar's bellow erupted from the high rock. _Apprentice ceremony, I'm guessing. _

"Today, we welcome three new apprentices into the clan!" He called proudly, "Shimmerkit, Honeykit, and Firekit, please step forward."

The three kits bounced forward, nearly toppling over one another. Shimmerkit stood in the lead, puffing out her chest in pride. "Shimmerkit, from this day forward you will be known as a Thunderclan apprentice, Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushpelt. Thrushpelt, you have had many apprentices, and have taught them all well. I believe you will pass down your skills to young Shimmerpaw." Pricklestar announced. Shimmerpaw nuzzled her father and ran into Thrushpelt, nearly knocking him over as they touched noses. Sparrowpaw watched the eager new apprentices in amusement. _Too bad my apprentice ceremony wasn't all happy and fun like that, _Sparrowpaw thought_. _

"Firekit," Pricklestar beckoned him with his tail, "From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw, your mentor will be Dawnheart, I believe her skills will pass down to you, and will make you a great warrior" Firepaw raced over to Dawnheart, then slowed down to touch noses with her. Dawnheart smiled slightly at her new apprentice.

"Now, Honeykit," Pricklestar called gently. The small kit scrabbled onto the rock, next to her father, "Honeykit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior title, you will be known as Honeypaw. Mousefoot, I believe you are ready for your first apprentice, so I will give you Honeypaw." Honeypaw calmly padded down next to his new mentor. Mousefoot was already looking excited. "He seems more excited than his apprentice," Heatherpaw whispered to Sparrowpaw, chuckling.

"Shimmerpaw, Firepaw, Honeypaw!" The cats chanted the names of the new apprentices. "Shimmerpaw, Firepaw, Honeypaw!" Sparrowpaw cheered along, only half paying attention to what was going on. She could only think about the notorious Shadowclan and their old belligerent leader, Wolfstar. _If it weren't for him, Cherryclaw and Mosspelt… and Cherryclaw would still be alive. _

"We also need a new mentor for young Airpaw, since she is no longer a Windclan apprentice" Pricklestar announced, "Airpaw, your new mentor will be Turtlemoon, since she no longer has her kits to deal with. I trust she will pass down much knowledge to Airpaw."

Airpaw purred and touched noses with her new mentor. "Dismissed!" Pricklestar finished, leaping off the rock. The cats below soon dispersed back to their dens. Oceanfall was down organizing patrols. "I want Creamfur, Dawnheart, and Firepaw to patrol the border near Shadowclan," She directed, "And for Sparrowpaw, Onefang, and I to go hunting,"

The cats on the border patrol nodded and left. "Alright," Oceanfall beckoned Sparrowpaw and Onefang, "Let's get our hunting on,"

Oceanfall took the lead and padded onward, leaving Sparrowpaw and Onefang to follow. _I guess I should try to focus, so I don't make a dope out of myself, _Sparrowpaw told herself, trying not to think about Cherryclaw and Shadowclan.

Onefang opened his mouth to taste the air. "I scent mouse," He grunted, "I'll go find it, and try to catch it," He turned and stalked away towards the scent. _That leaves the two of us, _Sparrowpaw thought.

"Sparrowpaw, do you smell that?" Oceanfall asked. "Smell wha-"Sparrowpaw broke off as she scented a shrew, "Hey, I'll try to catch that!" She said. Oceanfall purred, "Go for it, and remember to meet back at this oak by sun-high,"

Sparrowpaw dipped her head and padded off. The cool wind blew past her fur, and it was challenging for s hunter to not rustle up the leaves piled up on the ground. "I've got to be careful" Sparrowpaw whispered to herself as she stalked slowly up to the shrew. When the scrawny rodent came into sight, she flattened herself to the ground and moved slowly. _I can catch this, I can catch this… _The shrew looked up and ran away. "No!" Sparrowpaw yelled and she took off after the shrew. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and pounced square on the shrew.

"Huh, Congratulations, you _barely_ passed your first hunting assessment," A familiar deep voice rang from the bushes, "If you'd didn't run fast enough, you would have blew it." Sparrowpaw spun around, seeing Pricklestar smirking right behind her. "Assessment?" She echoed, confusing edging her voice. "Well, I wanted to… surprise you," He snickered, flicking his tail. Sparrowpaw flattened her ears and dug at the ground, "You could have told me, I might have done better if I had knew"

Pricklestar's nose twitched with annoyance, "You passed, didn't you?" He retorted, "And besides, you need to hunt well _all_ the time, not just during an assessment." Sparrowpaw didn't reply, knowing he had a point. "Okay" She mumbled. The Thunderclan leader let out an amused snort and opened his mouth, "You might want to head back to camp, the nests in the nursery need to be taken out."

Sparrowpaw sighed, "Why me? Can't one of the newer apprentices do the dirty work?" Pricklestar narrowed his eyes and lowered his head to hers. "Don't talk back to me, I am the leader as well as your mentor, I make the decisions. Maybe you need to do _more _than just cleaning nests." He scolded. "No, no! Just cleaning out bedding is fine," Sparrowpaw insisted. _Why is he so mean all the time? _She wondered.

Sparrowpaw didn't really feel as if he were mean, she just wished he were more considerate. Maybe he is a good cat on the inside… Maybe there is a warm flame trapped inside all that ice…

She padded off to camp, ready to clean out the nests.

_I need to break that ice_


	17. Training Session

**Way to skip ahead, Sparrowpaw and her littermates are now 11 moons! It won't be long before they become warriors… or will it? Also, Firepaw, Shimmerpaw, and Honeypaw are 9 moons, good luck to them as well… Enjoy!**

Sparrowpaw was curled in her nest, being slowly roused awake by Shimmerpaw and Honeypaw's chattering. The sun was well risen and all Sparrowpaw wanted to do was sleep soundly. It had been 4 moons since the previous war on territories, and the older apprentices couldn't sleep well since. Sparrowpaw gradually blinked open her eyes and got onto her feet. She crouched down into a stretch and her jaws gaped open in a yawn.

"Good morning, Sparrowpaw!" Sparrowpaw turned to see Firepaw, sitting with a friendly expression on his face. Sparrowpaw blinked. "Oh, Hey" She mewed. After a while, Sparrowpaw grew popular amongst the clan's kits, apprentices, and younger warriors. Everyone, well, everyone except for Pricklestar and Blackclaw, would always be quite open to her.

Sparrowpaw turned her head over towards the younger apprentices, who were acting giggly about how well they can hunt and how cunning they are in battle. _Typical young cats, _she thought, grinning. The day was upbeat and it didn't seem as if anything could bring down her mood, even if Pricklestar were to intrude the den and start talking about how bad she was at everything in front of all the other apprentices. _They wouldn't believe him; anyway, they've seen me practice at my best times, _she purred to herself.

A rustle in the ferns around the den alerted Sparrowpaw, and by the looks of it, the other apprentices were alerted as well. every head was turned towards the entrance. A slim body slipped through the tight hole in the stump the apprentices slept in. Sparrowpaw instantly smiled, recognizing Oceanfall, the kind deputy who never had anything negative to say. "You seven" Oceanfall mewed, nodding her head at Sparrowpaw, then at Rileypaw, Heatherpaw, and Airpaw, then at the younger apprentices," Mosspelt, Lilyfeather, and I are setting up a training group session, so you guys are obviously going to participate in it, since you are apprentices," She smiled and went on, "This will help us know what you are good with and what needs more work, so we can report to your mentors afterwards"

As soon Oceanfall finished talking, the apprentices burst out in an excited chatter. It was rare that they got to train together, and when they did it was always a lot of fun. _Too bad Bubblepaw doesn't train with us, _Sparrowpaw though ruefully, _and then we could be a lot closer, and have more good times together._

"Well come along then," Oceanfall pressed, gently nudging Rileypaw out of the hole. "Okay, Okay" Rileypaw mewed, scrambling to her paws and heading out into the freezing air. Sparrowpaw found herself next to Airpaw, who was glancing around, anxiety holding her gaze. Sparrowpaw blinked at her thoughtfully, "Everything alright?" She asked gently. Airpaw flinched, and then shook her head curtly. "I'm fine, I just don't know if I'd be good with Thunderclan skills just yet." She replied, "I've been training a lot in Windclan, and if I were still there I might have been a warrior already."

"Okay, but I'm sure you'll do fine" Sparrowpaw assured her. The older apprentice smiled bleakly, "Thanks" She purred.

As the group drew near the sandy hollow, as they called it, Oceanfall came to an abrupt halt in the snow covered area. "Alright, here we are," The deputy announced, "We are going to practice some of our fighting moves. Shimmerpaw, Honeypaw, Firepaw, and Airpaw, I know you haven't yet done most these moves yet, so Mosspelt, Lilyfeather, Sparrowpaw, Heatherpaw, Rileypaw, and I will help teach you. Then we will practice the moves."

Sparrowpaw beamed; she had never tried teaching before, and she thought it sounded fun. She just hoped she wouldn't get Shimmerpaw; that apprentice was _way_ too full of herself. "I don't need to be taught! I'm naturally gifted!" Shimmerpaw declared arrogantly, just as Sparrowpaw had finished thinking. Rileypaw leaned over and whispered to Sparrowpaw, "I want to train her, and I'm going to be so hard on her… I'll criticize her every wrong move"

Sparrowpaw chuckled, "You have fun with that self-obsessed apprentice, then" She told her. Rileypaw nodded, a glimmer of amusement showing in her eyes. She padded over to Oceanfall and whispered something Sparrowpaw couldn't quite catch, but she knew it was about Shimmerpaw. Oceanfall nodded briskly "Here is how this will go," Oceanfall's meow rang across the hollow, "Mosspelt will help Firepaw, Lilyfeather can assist Honeypaw, Rileypaw will "mentor" Shimmerpaw, Heatherpaw will advise Airpaw, Sparrowpaw will help with the little exams once the apprentices think they got it, and I will be supervising this all."

Sparrowpaw's head spun, _So many words, _she thought to herself. She slumped onto the ground. They wouldn't need her help yet; they still had to practice first.

Sparrowpaw flicked her ears, noticing that they were all learning battle moves. _Why not hunting? _She wondered silently, _I don't think the apprentices are all top-notch hunters yet._

She pushed the thought away and looked at the ground. It was nearly snow-melt, and this leaf-bare had been an easy one, only two prey-less nights and only one case of greencough. The dappled apprentice used her paw and scraped at the ground, uncovering cold, packed sand. _Looks like _everything _is freezing up, I guess, _she sighed with relief, knowing new-leaf would finally come soon.

"Can I _please_ go train with Sparrowpaw now? I understand all this!" Sparrowpaw turned at the voice of Firepaw, who was staring at Mosspelt with annoyance. Mosspelt flicked his tail, "Fine" He muttered, "But if Sparrowpaw brings you back claiming you didn't know how, you're in trouble"

"Okay!" Firepaw replied, already bounding over to Sparrowpaw. The young tom skidded to a stop on the spot where Sparrowpaw had been digging before. "Ow!" He exclaimed, lifted his paw off the frozen-solid sand," Why's it so hard there?"

Sparrowpaw let out a faint _Mrrow _of amusement. "Sorry, In was digging there" She apologized. Firepaw dropped his paw back into snow, "It's alright" He said instantly looking as if he forgot about being hurt," Let's just start practicing!"

Sparrowpaw's eyes still gleamed in amusement, "Okay," She said," What did Mosspelt want you to practice?"

"Umm, battle moves?" He replied. Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes, "I mean _which _does he want you to practice." Firepaw's fur ruffled in embarrassment. "The back kick, belly rake, front paw blow, leaf and hold, and teeth grip" He corrected himself.

"Right, we will practice those then" The two apprentices moved so that they were facing one another. "Come on, Firepaw, do a blow to me… paws sheathed though, please"

Firepaw nodded quickly and crouched down low. Sparrowpaw braced herself for impact, but simply found him leaping off the ground. The fiery tom landed behind her and before Sparrowpaw could turn, she felt a hard blow on her flank. She cringed "That was good…" She told him. _And very painful_, she added to herself. "Thanks!" Firepaw gushed, "Now I can move on"

Sparrowpaw's ears twitched as Firepaw placed himself in front of Sparrowpaw. She swished her tail, steadily preparing herself. Firepaw broke into a run and slid under Sparrowpaw, rubbing his paw against her belly. "Very good!" She purred, wondering to herself if even she could do it that well, "You are really good at this"

Firepaw turned her head away, purring silently, "I think you're special too," He murmured. Sparrowpaw took a step back. "What do you mean?' She demanded. Firepaw blinked, "I mean that you are beautiful, strong, sweet, just the best cat in the world! I can't wait until we become warriors together,"

Sparrowpaw took another pace back. She felt hot inside, suddenly feeling flattered, then looked at the ground, _I'm sorry Firepaw, I don't know if I feel the same way_, she didn't dare to say the words aloud. "Thanks, I think you're pretty great too" She tried to suppress a purr. He purred back, affection lighting his eyes. Sparrowpaw felt even worse, if he knew she didn't really care, he'd be heart-broken.

"Wait" Sparrowpaw meowed, searching for words for her confession. She knew she couldn't just lie to his face like that forever, "You are a very good friend Firepaw, but I don't know if we should really be… together. I'm not really thinking of having a mate yet, or anything…" Firepaw looked taken aback, hurt replacing the affection in his eyes. "Oh, okay" He whispered, "That's fine, I'm perfectly okay"

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears and let her tail droop. Not once had she ever hurt any cat emotionally before. She didn't like the sensation that came with it. _I feel guilty now… _she thought.

"We still have to train…" Sparrowpaw mumbled aloud. Firepaw didn't answer. "Firepaw," She called out, "We still need to train" Firepaw clambered onto his feet. "Right, sorry" He grumbled. Sparrowpaw shifted awkwardly in position. Firepaw moved up to Sparrowpaw, and slammed his paw down on her head. "Ouch!" She yowled, "You did that too hard!"

Firepaw jumped back, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelped, "I didn't mean to… I promise!"

Sparrowpaw shook her head, dazed. "Its fine, Firepaw" she reassured. The tom let out a grunt of relief. _Good old polite Firepaw, _she thought, _even like this he still knows how to be a kind cat. _

…

As the day passed by, Sparrowpaw helped out the other apprentices. In her honest opinion, Firepaw was still the best out of all of them. _He is quite the warrior_.

The group of cats padded back to their camp, all exhausted from training. Sparrowpaw though she might need to be checked out; all those apprentices trying out those battle moves on her really stung. It was dusk and the cool leafbare winds ruffled Sparrowpaw's dappled pelt. She stopped for a second, letting Firepaw catch up to her. The pair walked wordlessly to camp.

"Firepaw?" Sparrowpaw mewed. Firepaw turned his head, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Sparrowpaw admitted.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm not very mad anymore" Firepaw told her, "I always remember it's important not to dwell on the past. It's the future that means anything, what has happened has happened, it's impossible to change, and thinking on one thing to much can really affect a cat"

Sparrowpaw flushed, _Even so young, he is very wise, _she looked at the ground shyly.

_Wait… Do I feel something for Firepaw now too?_

Sparrowpaw's thoughts whirled, _Why do I have to forget Cherryclaw so easily, _she whined to herself, _I need to think straight, I can't fall in love…._

_Can I?_

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy doing other random things. I have a question to ask you guys though. For being a 12 year old, do you think I'm good at writing? Or do I need to work? Please I want honest opinions here, I'm really trying hard to become an author when I'm older… And remember, please turn in those OC's for the story I shall write after this one! I'm going to need them later. (And sorry if they don't get featured, I may not use some if the names are too unrealistic or someone else uses the same roles)**

**Bye!**


	18. The Assessment

**Right, so I finished a new chapter! Yey! I hope you will enjoy and fortunately, only a week longer and I will be **_**finally **_**done with school! More writing time for me! **

Rain poured from the sky, melting the little remaining snow that lingered beneath it. Sparrowpaw trudged along through the muddy earth, muttering to herself about how annoyed she was the Pricklestar made her go out on a hunting patrol in the middle of a downpour. She held a scrawny shrew in her jaws. It was the only prey she could find stupid enough to be soaking its fur outside of its burrow.

Around her, Mousefoot and Creamfur were padding silently in the slush, each holding a small mouse. By the expressions on their faces, they were sharing Sparrowpaw's exasperation with her.

_Boom! Crash!_ Sparrowpaw flinched at the loud clap of thunder. She shook her head quickly and got back to walking. Unfortunately, the patrol had to take the long way back, since the usual path was piled high in blackish-brown melting snow, which some crazy twolegs had obviously moved there.

Lightning flashed in the distance and Creamfur dropped her mouse. "You think we can climb through the trees?" She suggested, "It will be faster than having to put our paws so high every pawstep to avoid getting our paws coated in the dirty snow… and the leaves might better protect us from leaves" Sparrowpaw hated climbing. It was rather challenging for her. She grumbled to herself at the idea.

Sparrowpaw saw Mousefoot nod his agreement so she did the same as he did; ruefully knowing it would be better than moving on the ground, anyway. Creamfur seemed to understand fine so she lifted up her mouse and started to bury her claws in the trunk of a tree. In nearly seconds, Creamfur was up in the tree. Mousefoot followed her up quickly. That left Sparrowpaw. She wasn't a big fan of climbing, but she knew she had to. She leapt up and dug her claws into the wet bark. Drops of water from a leaf above pounded on her head. _Can't let them think I can't even climb, _she thought irritably.

Sparrowpaw lugged herself upward and clawed her way father up into the tree. She hauled herself onto a fat branch and lay on the wood, exhaustion flooding her. Before Sparrowpaw could get some time to rest, Creamfur was already bounding into the next tree, beckoning with her tail for the other two to follow. Sparrowpaw swiftly scrabbled to her paws and began jumping after the older she. Mousefoot brought up the rear behind them.

After jumping a few trees, the patrol came to a halt. Creamfur dropped her mouse again onto a branch. "I think we should walk from here, it isn't very far" She pointed out. Sparrowpaw nodded in agreement, "Why don't we go then?" She tried to say, but the prey muffled her voice and it ended up as; "Fwell, Fwy Von't Ve go Fen"

Sparrowpaw realized she was being ignored, but didn't question it. After all, they were both warriors and she was just an apprentice. _Well, not for long, _she purred silently. The rain started to lighten up a bit, but the thunder stayed clapping and the lightning kept striking. Sparrowpaw started to think about her name, since she would be getting it so soon. _Maybe Sparrowheart, or Sparrowwing, _she came up with names for herself, _Sparrowpelt? _

After what felt like days, the cats arrived back at the camp. Sparrowpaw's pads ached from all the walking in the damp weather. She dropped off her shrew in the fresh-kill pile, and rushed into the apprentice's den. When she came inside, the younger apprentices wrinkled their noses at her, well, except for Firepaw, who along with Rileypaw were giving her sympathetic looks. Heatherpaw, like always, broke into laughter. "You look clean!" Heatherpaw snorted sarcastically, amusement glinting in his eyes, "You _definitely _won't need to give yourself a wash!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Heatherpaw," Sparrowpaw hissed indignantly. Shimmerpaw let out a giggle, "And with how you look, I'd think you'd been wrestling with rats in the middle of a murky twoleg place!"

Sparrowpaw shot a glare at the younger apprentice. She was used to Heatherpaw acting up like that, but no cat otherwise. "Where is Airpaw?" She asked, changing the topic off her cleanliness. She started to let her tongue rasp over her filthy fur.

Honeypaw was the one to reply, "She's out taking her warrior exam, the older warriors thought she was ready," He mewed matter-of-factly. "Oh! Out in this weather?" Sparrowpaw looked at him in shock. Heatherpaw lapped at his paw and drew it over his ear, "Yep! And I'm going next!" He boasted.

"So... Our warrior assessments are _today_?" Asked Sparrowpaw. Rileypaw nodded, "I'm certain we'll pass, though!" She mewed joyfully. Sparrowpaw groomed her chest fur. "Yeah, sure," She meowed between licks. Once she was clean, Sparrowpaw curled up in her nest, letting her limbs stretch out as she relaxed a bit. Her eyelids shut and she drifted away into a light sleep…

"I'm going to be a warrior! I'm going to be a warrior!" Sparrowpaw jerked her head up at Heatherpaw's excited shouts. "Really? Me too!" She heard Airpaw meow happily, "I wonder what my new name will be!"

Sparrowpaw let her eyes open fully, taking in her denmates' excitement. "Sparrowpaw, you're next." Sparrowpaw turned at her mentor's voice. Pricklestar stood in the den entrance, his fur plastered to his side by the rain. "Huh? Oh! My warrior assessment!" She regain her thought quickly, excitement and anxiety taking over her quickly, "Now?"

Pricklestar gave her a questioning look, "Yes, _now_" He grunted, "Come on, are you some kind of dormouse?"

Sparrowpaw shook her head defensively, "No, I'm coming!" She ran out of the den, letting Pricklestar lead her to wherever the assessment was being held. "Why don't the other apprentices take their assessments at the same time?" Sparrowpaw asked him. The rain came down to a drizzle, letting the sky brighten up slightly. "We don't want any apprentices cheating" He replied, "It's happened before, where one apprentice helps another inferior one" _Is he trying to say _I_ would be inferior?_

"Oh, Okay" She mumbled. "Anyway, what will I be doing for this?"

"I want you to hunt at least 3 pieces of prey by sundown, and then you will come to me for a mock battle," He told her, "I want you to start right about now"

At that, the Thunderclan leader disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving Sparrowpaw to do her hunting. "Right, hunting," She said to herself. A small scuffling sound ahead alerted Sparrowpaw. She instinctively crouched down and moved slowly towards the bramble bush. Mole. It was rare for them to come out at day, but it didn't matter much. Prey is prey.

Sparrowpaw moved swiftly, pawstep after pawstep, closer and closer to the rodent. She wriggled her hindquarters and pounced squarely onto the mole, pride flooding through her on the catch. "It's only sunhigh, I have a half-day to catch two more things." She meowed confidently.

The rain came to a sudden stop, yet the storm clouds remained motionless in the air. Sparrowpaw purred out loud, stopping abruptly as she heard a shrill shriek of a rodent that must've heard her. A vole ran across the grass and jumped into a tiny burrow. "Mouse-dung!" She hissed crossly. Embarrassment pricked at her pelt as she remembered Pricklestar would most likely be watching her. _Why do I have to mess everything up? _She wailed silently.

Sparrowpaw thrust her muzzle up into the air and scented a familiar and mouth-watering scent, forgetting about the previous failure. Rabbit. A puff of wind blew on Sparrowpaw's face, letting her know the rabbit scent was in her direction. She instantly dropped to a hunter's crouch and stalked the rabbit's scent. As the rabbit gradually came into vision, Sparrowpaw saw that it had silky brown fur, big beady eyes, and plump, well-fed body.

Sparrowpaw swiped her tongue over her lips, relishing its lovely scent. She moved closer and closer, growing more and more anxious every step. She bent down and leapt into the air, pushing herself on the ground with her powerful back legs. She landed just a mouse-length away from the rabbit's flank. It let out a small sniffing sound and bounded away, frightened. "Oh no you don't! I'm not losing another piece of prey!"

Sparrowpaw pelted off after it, following the rabbit in pursuit, slowly growing closer. The rabbit turned the other direction and dived into a large hole. Sparrowpaw loomed over the hole, looking at the darkness below. _Should I? _She wondered if it was worth it, _I have to catch this rabbit and pass my warrior assessment! _Without any more thought, she crawled into the burrow.

She had to bend down slightly in order to fit. She squeezed past a narrow gap in the walls, letting the daylight recede into darkness. When Sparrowpaw was nearly certain she had lost the rabbit, she looked and noticed the sparkling of two beady eyes shining only a few tail lengths away. The rabbit blinked and scurried away, hopping into more darkness. Sparrowpaw followed it as fast as she could. She ran past another turn in the tunnel, following the straight path the rabbit was taking. She stretched out her claws and slashed at the rabbit's neck. It bled from its throat and went limp with death. She hauled up her rabbit and flung it onto her back.

_I'm pretty sure I came from this way, _Sparrowpaw thought, starting to pad off in the direction she came. She couldn't tell if her eyes were shut or open it was so dark. Unexpectedly, Sparrowpaw bumped into a big furry shape. A muscular tom, by the feel of it, and a bit older than she was. Sparrowpaw crawled back, flattening herself to one of the walls. She hoped he wouldn't notice her

"Hey!" The tom called out, "Who's there?!"

**Phew! That took a while. How was it? I worked quite hard on this chapter. And as you might have figured, I love to end things with cliff hangers. This will be continued soon! Oh, and who can guess what Sparrowpaw's warrior name will be? I will mention whoever can guess it in the next chapter, Teehee :3 **

**Please Review! I love to know what you guys think of my work! Bye Then!**


	19. Oak

**Been doing things. Sorry for the hold up. I will try to get more chapters ASAP**

"Who's there?!" The tom demanded again. Sparrowpaw pushed herself backward with her back paws, flattening herself as much as she could, hoping the tom would just give up, thinking he was imagining things or that he simply bumped into a wall.

"Come out!" The tom growled menacingly. Sparrowpaw gulped, willing him to go away.

"I _know _you are there!" He snarled, "And if you won't come out willingly, I'm just going to have to find you!"

Without hesitation, Sparrowpaw got up and started to inch away silently, heading into another tunnel. The rabbit was still bobbing along on her back, its scent mouth-watering. Sparrowpaw stopped in her tracks, and then flattened her ears. She was stupid enough to carry the rabbit with her. Any cat could follow a scent that strong.

Sparrowpaw bent over, letting the rabbit slip from her back and fall onto the grit below. She bit her lip. It was the best prey she had so far, and she didn't want to just leave it there. But she knew she would have to if she didn't want to get caught. The rabbit was lying in the middle of the tunnel, pretty much blocking the way.

Sparrowpaw started to walk away, soon breaking into a run. Well, at least she tried to run. The tunnel was getting tighter the way she turned. It was getting more and more challenging each paw step. "Wait!" Sparrowpaw heard the rough tom squeezing through after her, "That's a dead end! And you left your rabbit"

Grit bounced on Sparrowpaw's head, and she shook it off. The cat seemed threatening then… but friendly now, but he still seemed unapproachable. "Please, I'm not trying to hurt you, or anything. I just want to know what you are doing in these tunnels."

_Same for you, _Sparrowpaw thought. "Err, I was just catching a rabbit for my warrior assessment" She stammered.

"Warrior assessment?" The tom echoed, confused.

"I live in the clans, you know, the ones that live in the forest?" Sparrowpaw verified, "Well, apprentices train to be warriors. And when they are fully trained they become warriors. The assessment is so the older warriors know whether or not the apprentice's training is complete."

"Apprentices?" He repeated.

"Forget it; I don't think you are going to understand." Sparrowpaw huffed.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I just don't know much about the clans, besides the fact that they obsess over territories and have peculiar names." He said, "Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name is…" Sparrowpaw wondered if she should really tell a rough she didn't really know. She couldn't even see him in the dark, anyway. But maybe it would be alright, he didn't seem hostile at all, "My name is Sparrowpaw"

"Sparrowpaw? Yeah, your names _are_ quite strange." The rough muttered.

Sparrowpaw ignored him. "Are you going to tell me your name?" She asked.

He blinked. "Oh, my name is Oak."

"Oak? That's a nice name"

"Thanks!"

Sparrowpaw felt more dust cloud up around her as she tried to shift around a bit. "Maybe we should go outside?" She suggested.

"Right, right" Oak nodded his head quickly. He got onto his paws, and so did Sparrowpaw. The dappled apprentice started to get anxious, not knowing how to get out. "Don't worry, I know these tunnels very well" Oak said, as if he had just read Sparrowpaw's mind.

Oak squeezed through the final narrow part of the tunnel, brushing his tail along Sparrowpaw's muzzle. "Hey! You're tickling me!" She cried. Oak put his tail down. "Sorry" He mumbled.

When the tunnel got to the more open space, Oak broke into a run. "Don't forget that rabbit you caught" Oak reminded over his shoulder. _I nearly forgot! _"Okay, thanks" Sparrowpaw walked into the passage where she had left her rabbit, and tossed it onto her back. When she caught back up to Oak, he stopped. "Why don't you let me take that for you?" He asked gently. Sparrowpaw threw the rabbit off her back gratefully. "What a gentleman" She purred. Oak drove his muzzle under it and pulled it onto his back. "I know I could hold it in my mouth, I just like to talk without a muffled voice" Oak told her.

"Let's just get going" Sparrowpaw hurried, already nudging Oak's flank to make him start walking. "Okay!" Oak said, starting to move on his own.

"So could you explain to me these… these clans?" Oak requested.

"Sure!" Sparrowpaw replied," But it may take a while to say it all"

"We've got time; this tunnel is long to the nearest exit. I'm afraid the entrance you came through got blocked, and the next one is far away"

"Oh okay." Said Sparrowpaw, feeling a bit worried about the time being. _I have to be back by sun down! I wonder if we will make it in time…_

"Go on" Oak pleaded, "Tell me! I want to know in case I meet another clan cat!"

"Right, so in the forest there are four clans. Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan" Sparrowpaw mewed, adding a sharp edge in her voice as she said Shadowclan. "Thunderclan is my clan, the live in forests and undergrowth, we are good with stalking and fighting. There is also Windclan, they live on the moors and like to run around a lot. There's Riverclan, who live on an island near many rivers and such. They like to swim and catch fish for some reason. And finally, there is Shadowclan. They live in marshy land and eat carrion and rats and love to kill and-"Sparrowpaw stopped, realizing she was going a bit overboard with the Shadowclan, "They just aren't like the rest of us" She corrected herself.

"Alright, so what do these clans do?" Oak asked, not seeming concerned about Shadowclan "They must all have customs"

"Of course we do!" Sparrowpaw replied cheerfully, "Here I'll tell you our rankings and names…" She thought for a moment, then went on, "Kits start with the last half of their names being kit. I was Sparrowkit, for example. Kits can't leave camp or hunt yet. When they are 6 moons they get to be apprentices, who train to become warriors. They can leave the camp and receive the title 'paw, I am Sparrowpaw."

"Oh I see" Oak said, "And then you become a warrior by taking an assessment, which you are doing right now?"

"Correct" She replied, "The warriors get a wide variety of second halves for their names. I could be Sparrowspots or Sparrowtail or Sparrowfoot. Once a cat is a warrior, they are capable of having an apprentice. They can also become queens and have kits" Sparrowpaw stopped as she heard a small rustling sound.

"Shrew" Whispered Oak. He started to creep slowly across the burrow. Sparrowpaw decided not to talk so he could catch. _If only I were too get that I would be done with this stupid assessment. _"I caught it!" Oak called out shortly, "Now let's keep going. And finish what you were telling me, I'm starting to understand."

"Okay" Sparrowpaw said, starting to walk behind Oak slowly. "Well, once a cat has an apprentice, he is capable of becoming a deputy. Deputies help the leader and sort out patrols. If the current leader dies or retires, the deputy becomes leader and takes 9 lives and a new name with star. My clan leader is named Pricklestar."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, right! I nearly forgot about medicine cats. Instead of training as warriors to fight they train as medicine cats to heal. They live in the medicine den and help cats who are sick or injured. Every half-moon they visit the moonstone to talk to Starclan."

"Starclan?"

"They are our warrior ancestors. When cats die they go to Starclan to watch over the clans below. Also, every clan goes to a gathering every full moon to talk about how the clans are going and things like that" Sparrowpaw finished.

"That's a lot. I think your clans seem quite unique. Maybe I could-" Oak was cut short by the sound of dirt hitting the ground. Grit poured heavily onto Sparrowpaw's head. "What's going on?" She asked nervously. Oak stiffened, "The tunnel is caving in!" He gasped, "Run!"

Without hesitation, Oak broke into a run. Sparrowpaw followed without question. Dirt pounded on her muzzle and back, making her heavier than she was. "I see light up ahead!" Oak called. He ran through the opening, leaving Sparrowpaw trudging along after as quickly as she could. "Come on hurry!"

A huge rock fell, blocking Sparrowpaw from the rest opening from the tunnel. _Great Starclan! _She let out a shriek of terror as ground collapsed on her, filling her mouth and nose with soil and grit, and clouding up her vision.


	20. Bridge

A familiar scent filled the air, and voices murmured silently. Sparrowpaw blinked open her eyes and shook her head. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was blocked. _What? Where am I?_

Sparrowpaw shook her head again and fixed her gaze on the huge group of talking cats. Her vision focused onto them, and she realized they weren't Thunderclan. They still seemed awfully familiar. "They broke the truce" Sparrowpaw could hear a voice say. She got onto her paws and tossed her head. She could see the cats clearer, now. Their pelts glimmered, and so did the terrain around.

_Am I in Starclan? _ "Sparrowpaw" A voice mewed silently. Sparrowpaw spun around to see Moonberry face to face with her, "You can't be here"

"Why am I-"

"Shh" Moonberry covered her mouth with a paw, "I need to show you something. None of them can see you right now but me. Everything that's going on… it's very complicated."

Sparrowpaw shook her head away, making Moonberry's paw fall back to the ground. "What's happening? Am I dead?" She fretted, blinking wide-eyed.

"I can assure you, you are not dead. I brought you here for a reason. But back where you came from, cats are awaiting you desperately." Moonberry meowed.

"Back where I came?" Then she remembered the tunnel. Oak. Caving in. If she wasn't dead, then what was she?  
"Hush, little one. This is very important. Starclan is planning havoc, the clans are in horrible danger!"

"Danger? How come?"

"I must go, but you will find out. May the prophecies be foreseen. Only you can save everyone."

"What are you talking about, what's happening?" But Moonberry ran off without answer, slowly receding into the distance.

Sparrowpaw decided to pad over to the conferencing cats. They were so many, hundreds maybe. Some looked confused and conflicted while others looked angry and determined. _They can't see me, Moonberry claims. I hope that's true. _She leapt onto the tallest rock in the area and peered down at the cats.

"They broke our rules! We have to teach them a lesson!" An angry voice shouted. _Hawkeyes_

"But we are their wise ancestors; we can't just go and fight them like that!" Another voice countered.

"I agree with Hawkeyes, we need to attack the clans, to show them _we_ are the powerful ones."

_Attack us? Great Starclan! What are they planning?_

"I am in favor of attacking as well. Shadowclan and Riverclan aren't even following us anymore as is, no matter what their medicine cats tell them."

Hawkeyes turned his head to the ancient leaders. "Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar, what do _you _all honestlythink?

Shadowstar got onto her paws, her eyes narrowed. "I believe we should, if fact, let the cats below learn that we do have power against them, and that they cannot just forget all about us." She hissed, "And I'm betting Riverstar agrees with me?"

The silver tom stood next to Shadowstar. "Yes, I do agree." He replied.

Tunderstar hissed furiously, swinging his head from side to side, glaring at the cats surrounding. "I can't believe you all just want to go ahead and ambush the clans!" He snarled, "They are only foolish cats, and need to be messaged, but not in such a cruel way!"

Hawkeyes let out an interrupting snort. "Well we got your vote." He meowed, "Windstar, your choice is all that decides now."

The lanky she-cat let out a growl, and leapt up. "A choice like this is serious, and I am quite conflicted about what to choose" Her gaze flickered from Thunderstar to Shadowstar and Riverstar, "But I am certain the best thing to do would be to send raid on the cats below"

Hawkeyes grunted, obviously pleased, and lashed his tail. "Then it is settled," He called, satisfied, "The ancients make a vote of 3 to 1 in the favor of attacking. We will plan the battle out when the time is right.

Sparrowpaw stared in complete shock. _Oh no… This _can't _be good. _She leapt off the rock and broke into a run, trying to put as much land between her and her ancestors as she could. The ground fell away beneath her paws and she let out a yelp.

Suddenly, she was in the midst of a huge battle, shimmering pelts and blood-soaked cats were hissing and screeching everywhere. The ground was entirely red, and many cats laid limp on the Earth, normal and Starclan alike. "No, stop!" She cried out. The battling faded away into an utter darkness, leaving Sparrowpaw to see no one but herself.

A cat's face appeared large in the darkness above, its eyes ominously illuminating the ground around. A raspy voice whispered out to her. Sparrowpaw couldn't understand what the voice was saying, until its voice turned into a clearer hiss. "_Walls will build and tensions will rise. Threats come at every corner. If the bridge between the two is formed, all will be safe. But if the bridge fails to do its job…_" The hiss turned menacing, "_Then all will perish and the grounds will be stained with blood for the rest of time_"

Sparrowpaw shrieked, she was still sick with fear as thick red rain fell onto her, clogging up her senses. _It's raining blood! _She tightly shut her eyes and reopened them to find herself in the grasp of Oak. It was her first glimpse of him, since it had been too hard to see him in the dark. He was long legs, a muscular body, and a well-built face. In other words, he was quite handsome "Sparrowpaw!" Oak sighed with relief as she opened her eyes again slowly, "Are you hurt? You were trapped under the dirt! I thought you were about to die!"

Sparrowpaw struggled to get to her paws, her entire body stiff and sore. "I don't think so..." She assured him. She tried to lose the memory of the dream best she could, but the prophecy rang in her head. _Walls will build and tensions will rise. Threats come at every corner. If the bridge between the two is formed, all will be safe. But if the bridge fails to do its job, then all will perish and the grounds will be stained with blood for the rest of time_"

"Oh good" Oak's meow made her snap out of her thoughts. He tilted his head thoughtfully, "You look frightened, is something bothering you?"

Sparrowpaw shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just still scarred from being buried. It was scary!"

Oak rubbed his pelt against hers, "Well you are safe now" He said. "It's all over"

_I wish it were. _Sparrowpaw turned her head up to the sky and gazed at the setting sun. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Oak commented. He gazed at the sun, blinking thoughtfully. _Sunset? Oh no! The exam!_ "It's sundown! The hunting part of my assessment was due now! I haven't even caught all the prey!"

Oak turned his head. Sparrowpaw looked down to see he had dropped the shrew at her feet. "Go, I hope you will still get a chance to pass that assessment of yours" He mewed. Sparrowpaw let out a purr. "Thanks. But will I ever get to see you again?"

Oak kicked the dirt with his paws. "I hang around her quite a bit. Maybe if you hunt here alone sometime we could meet?"

Sparrowpaw tilted her head and smiled. "Sounds good," She mewed, lifting up the shrew. "Goodbye!" She meowed, her voice muffled from the prey. "Bye" Oak murmured back.

Sparrowpaw took off, heading toward the camp again. _Oh please let this still count, _she pleaded to herself. She was racing to camp, the sun setting more and more by the minute.

Sparrowpaw skidded to a stop when she had reached the tree where her other prey was buried. She put it on her back and started off toward camp again. Only a glimmer of the sun still remained. Sparrowpaw ran through the entrance of the camp and to the high rock where Pricklestar was sitting. The sun was fully down by then. "I'm back" Sparrowpaw gasped through pants. Pricklestar looked down to face Sparrowpaw and tilted his head. "You're late" He commented. Sparrowpaw gave him a pleading look, "Only a little" She mewed, "And I still haven't done the mock battle yet."

Pricklestar heaved himself to his paws and leapt off the rock. He swung a paw a Sparrowpaw, hitting her head and growled, "Then we battle."

Sparrowpaw regained her balance from the blow. Without hesitation Pricklestar swung another paw and it hit her in the face. Sparrowpaw stumbled backward, huffing. "You slow-slug! Get a hold of yourself!" Pricklestar growled. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes. She leapt behind her mentor and swung a claw at him, grazing his flank. Blood welled up at the cut, making Sparrowpaw stand proudly, _I can do this, _Sparrowpaw told herself.

Before Pricklestar could claw at her ears, she leapt back skillfully and slid under him, letting her claw scrape his belly. The leader flinched and hopped back. He slammed his paws into her side, causing her to topple over. He raked his claws through her back. Sparrowpaw let out a yelp our pain and whipped around. She slammed a paw down and Pricklestar's head, dazing him.

The tom shook his head from side to side, and huffed angrily. "You're going to have to do a little better than that" He puffed. He threw himself onto Sparrowpaw, pinning her down. She struggled, but his grasp was too tight. He bared his teeth and threw his head down at her. She unsheathed her back claws and let them run through his lower belly. He yelped and stumbled back.

"How did you do that?" He stammered, "I had you pinned well!"

Sparrowpaw grinned, "Not well _enough_ then," She teased. Pricklestar leapt and came down on Sparrowpaw. She let out a squeak as she plummeted to the ground. Pricklestar grabbed her scruff in his neck and shook forcefully. Due to her much smaller size, Sparrowpaw's body shook along with it, making her dizzy. When Pricklestar finally let go, she hurtled to the ground with exhaustion, the world spinning around her. "I guess the little mock battle is over" Pricklestar sneered at her, "I don't even know if it is a good idea to make you a warrior. I will have to think about it."

Sparrowpaw gasped. _I failed… _She sulked back to the apprentices den, plopping down into her nest and curling up before anyone could say anything. She could feel the other apprentice's gazes resting on her, but she didn't really care. "Hey Sparrowpaw, what's the matter?" A gentle voice asked behind her. She instantly recognized the voice of Airpaw, who was sitting somewhat pressed up against her. Sparrowpaw turned over and ignored her. "Yeah, why the long face?" Heatherpaw put in. Sparrowpaw buried her head in the moss of her nest, "Go away" She tried to mumble casually, though her voice was strained, "I'm trying to get some sleep. It was a long day."

She closed her eyes shut, while feeling another fuzzy pelt rest alongside her "You can tell me Sparrowpaw, I'm your sister. I'll understand, I promise" She heard Rileypaw's mew behind her. Sparrowpaw lifted her head and faced her littermate. "Fine, I've been through a lot lately. And failing the warrior assessment hasn't helped at all" _I'd rather not say anything about the prophecy. _

Rileypaw widened her eyes. "That's awful!" She mewed, and then screwed up her eyes, "But nothing is worse than having a name like _Riley_paw! It's a little something that makes no sense. I wonder why I was even named that."

Sparrowpaw chuckled, "Yeah, it is quite a _unique _name" She meowed.

"Hey, why don't you head to the medicine den," Rileypaw suggested, "Your cut is bleeding, your fur is caked in mud, and you look like you are about to burst!"

Sparrowpaw pulled herself to her paws. Rileypaw was right, she was bleeding, her fur was caked with dry mud, and her head was throbbing. She had to put in a lot of effort just to move she was so tired. She slumped to the medicine cat den, leaning on Rileypaw while she walked. "In you go" Rileypaw's warmth moved away from her, leaving her to head into the den. _Right, _she thought, _medicine. _

She instantly felt the small body of Bubblepaw against her. "You look awful!" Bubblepaw mewed, "I'm guessing you are here for some help with that?"

Sparrowpaw nodded her head. "Where is Mintwillow?" She asked. Bubblepaw was looking through the herb stash, "Oh… she isn't doing too well," She meowed behind her shoulder, "After Cherryclaw died, and she started getting pretty weak. At first she was just grieving but now she is getting really sick. I'm starting to worry about her."

"That's no good," Sparrowpaw sympathized, "I guess that makes you the main medicine cat now, right Bubblepaw?"

Bubblepaw turned with some herbs in her mouth and brightened. She chewed up the leaf and spat it into her paw. "Bubble_paw? _ You must mean Bubble_cloud_" The little medicine cat purred, "Starclan gave me my medicine cat name last half-moon"

Sparrowpaw blinked, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Bubblecloud purred again, "I'd rather keep it a surprise!" She giggled, "Now why don't you go wash up so I can put this on your wound."

Sparrowpaw merely nodded again and slid out of the den. She slipped into a large puddle and sat, letting the mud soak away. When her pelt was clear, she hopped out and shook her fur dry. She entered back into the den.

Bubblecloud told her to lie down and started to rub the pulp onto the gash in her back. "Thanks for the help" Sparrowpaw mewed gratefully, "But I think I need more."

Bubblecloud tilted her head. "You don't seem to have any more wounds," She queried, "So what do you need help with then?"

Sparrowpaw let out a sigh and told Bubblecloud about the prophecy and how she had no idea what it meant. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know either" Bubblecloud whispered, "But I'll try to go over it. If it was given to you, it must have been meant for you to find out. Think Sparrowpaw, I know you can figure it out," And with that the medicine cat left the den and stalked away.

_What can I do about this? _

**Hello again! I meant to post this days ago, but I completely forgot all about it! I'd like to bring up a point in my writing that **_**someone **_**had to misunderstand. I got a rude review on my story that made me feel a little down when I read it. So let me say that first off, I'm only 12 and I have never taken any sort of class in creative writing, so please don't expect me to be good. Also, many people are so confused with the same Riley in Rileypaw. As said earlier it is because of a kittypet, which the characters will find out about eventually. The main plot of the story is pretty much here so don't ask about that. And finally, fan fictions are **_**supposed **_**to be creative and not realistic all the time. So again, don't even bring it up :T**

**Don't forget to send in those OC's! I will need them eventually! I can't promise I will use all of them, but I will use the ones I can. Thank you for reading and please keep those reviews coming! **

**~Lisa **


	21. New editions

**Sorry for that long wait, I was moving and my computer got packed away for a month. I will hope to update more soon!**

It was a warm morning. Snow-melt had finally passed and the ground had dried up, so each pawstep wasn't as squishy feeling as it was before. Sparrowpaw awoke to dawn light flooding into the den, its sunny rays shining over the sleeping apprentices. She lifted her head, slowly blinking sleep away from her eyes. Heatherpaw soon shot up out of his nest and grinned. "It is such a lovely day" He mewed.

Airpaw climbed onto her paws soon after, "Isn't it?" She gushed, "I can't believe we will made warriors today!"

Sparrowpaw scowled. Not becoming a warrior with every other cat was bad enough, but she also had the stupid prophecy to deal with. "Let's get grooming then for the ceremony" Rileypaw squeaked out excitedly. _Why should I bother? _Thought Sparrowpaw wryly.

"Come on Sparrowpaw; at least get a little groomed, please?" She heard Airpaw mew. Sparrowpaw staggered to her paws and snorted, "Fine." She reluctantly started to swipe her tongue through her thick fur, smoothing out the tangled lumps.

When she had finished, she left the den and sat down near the fresh kill pile. Hungry, she snatched up a grouse and gulped it down in a few famished gulps. She swiped her tongue around her maps. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Pricklestar's voice rang across the camp.

Eagerly, Heatherpaw, Airpaw, and Rileypaw bounced up to the foot of highrock and waited to be called up. "Today we have some new warriors," Pricklestar meowed happily, "Heatherpaw, please step forward." The big brown apprentice leapt onto the rock beside his leader and purred with pride. "Heatherpaw, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a warrior, and will be named by the means of Starclan. Heatherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Heatherpaw puffed out his chest. "I do." Pricklestar looked upward, "Then from this day forward, your name will be Heatherstorm. Thunderclan honors your bravery and trust you will be a great warrior for our clan." Heatherstorm bent over and licked his leader's shoulder.

"Rileypaw, please step forward" Sparrowpaw zoned out, endlessly thinking of the prophecy. _What can I do? Oh Starclan, why do I have to get this huge responsibility? _"Your new name will be Rileyheart!"

Rileyheart licked Pricklestar's shoulder and took a pace backward. "Airpaw, step forward," The apprentice jumped out calmly, gazing down proudly on the cats gathered below. When she turned to Sparrowpaw, she pressed her lips together sympathetically. Airpaw soon said her vows and was renamed Airwing.

"Sparrowpaw, please come up here" The apprentice was jolted from her thoughts as her name was called. "M-me?" She stammered. Pricklestar huffed in amusement, "Of course it's you mouse-brain, now get up here!"

Enthusiastically, Sparrowpaw climbed onto the high rock next to her mentor. "I thought I failed" She whispered. "I said I would have to think about it," He hissed back, soon letting his voice grow into a shout, "Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He questioned. Sparrowpaw gave a little bounce, "I do," She replied. "Then by the powers of Starclan" _Not exactly their powers, _Sparrowpaw hissed silently, "I name you Sparrowsong, Thunderclan honors your selflessness and compassion,"

"Heatherstorm, Rileyheart, Airwing, and Sparrowsong!" Chanted the cats below. Heatherstorm, Airwing, and Rileyheart stood up beside Sparrowsong, relishing the cheers and chants of the clan mates below. _I am a warrior now, _Sparrowsong thought happily, _finally._

"Dismissed!" Pricklestar finished, leaping off the highrock. Some of the gathered cats retreated to their dens while others stayed and chatted with one another. "Sparrowsong, could you come into my den please?" Sparrowsong flinched at the voice of Pricklestar. "Uh, ok" She mumbled, following him into the den beneath the highrock.

When he went inside, he sat down on his nest almost soundlessly. Sparrowsong let her tail flick, "Why do you want me?" She asked. Pricklestar tilted his head and smiled. "I know you may think badly of me, like I am a bully, perhaps" He meowed, "But really, all I wanted was for you to be _great_. I needed to push you best I could in order to have you be a great warrior. I only criticized so you would try to work harder next time."

Sparrowsong purred, "So you mean you never meant it?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes I did, other times I didn't." He corrected.

"Why would you want me to be a good warrior, then?" Sparrowsong questioned, "I'm just a normal cat…"

Pricklestar inched closer to his former apprentice, "Oh, just because I want to be known as a good mentor," He dropped his voice to a murmur, "And because I needed a good mate"

"_Mate_?!" Sparrowsong echoed in disbelief, "You wanted _me _to be your _mate_?"

Pricklestar's ears twitched, "Exactly," He meowed, "But, it is really up to you to decide something like that. Would you?"

Sparrowsong flinched, "I-I'll have to think about it" She stuttered, blushing, "I'd better go,"

"Wait" Pricklestar stopped her, "The empty nest in the middle of the warrior's den is yours. I know you aren't a senior warrior, but because you worked your hindquarters off training, I thought it would be nice"

"Thanks!" She called, rushing out of the den. _Two toms liking me now, Firepaw and Pricklestar, who would I choose between them? I don't exactly like either. Besides, how awkward is it that they are father and son..._

When Sparrowsong reached the warriors den, she saw few cats in their nests. Airwing and Rileyheart were sitting in nests near the den's entrance while Heatherstorm was in a nest near the back, next to Lilyfeather. "Oh hey, Sparrowsong!" Heatherstorm meowed, "Guess what?"

Sparrowsong looked over at the two cats, which were both chuckling and purring. "What?" She asked, thinking she already knew the answer. "Lilyfeather and I are mates now!" Heatherstorm purred.

"Good for you, but, why so early after becoming a warrior?"

"We just really liked each other, I guess," Heatherstorm answered. Lilyfeather flicked her ears. "And we couldn't wait anymore!" She put in.

"Where is your nest, by the way?" Heatherstorm asked. _My nest, I almost forgot, _she looked around until she spotted a nest in the center of the den. It didn't have much scent left, besides the stale smell of Mosspelt, so she decided it was meant for her. "Here it is," She meowed, sitting down on the dry moss. Heatherstorm had a confused expression on his face. "But you only just became a warrior, how do you get a nest there?"

"I guess I just got lucky, or something," She purred teasingly. Heatherstorm shrugged and went back to talking with his mate.

A little while later, Sparrowsong decided to leave the den and head outside. She went into the cool crisp air outside. "Hey, Sparrowsong," She heard Oceanfall call, "Turtlemoon is leading a border patrol and I want you and Shimmerpaw to go with,"

"Okay," Sparrowsong replied. She found the two cats and let Turtlemoon lead them into the territory.

_It feels great being a warrior, especially now that Shimmerpaw can't act like she's in charge of the apprentices anymore_

…

The patrol went by quickly, no signs of trouble besides a very stale scent of falcon. When they got back to camp, the sun was nearly set. Turtlemoon went off to report to Pricklestar and Shimmerpaw bounced off to the apprentices den.

Hungry, Sparrowsong decided to get some food from the fresh kill pile. There was nothing but a slimy frog. "Are any patrols out hunting?" Sparrowsong asked aloud, "Our food supply seems low."

Dawnheart was the one to answer, "I just saw Twistedear take Lilyfeather and Firepaw out, I'm sure they will come back with something soon,"

"Alright, thanks," Sparrowsong mewed gratefully. She took the frog and stated to eat the chewy skin. When she finished the frog, it was already dark. The hunting patrol still hadn't come back. Suddenly remembering Oak, Sparrowsong went to Pricklestar. "May I go out and hunt tonight?" She asked.

Pricklestar nodded, "And I'll come with you,"

"What? No! I mean, I'd rather just go alone"

Pricklestar tilted his head, "How come?"

_I can't tell him about Oak, _"Nothing, never mind, you can come with"

Pricklestar looked confused, but merely nodded. He started to pad away, flicking his tail to beckon Sparrowsong, and she followed her leader uncertainly. "Why don't we hunt over there," Pricklestar suggested, flicking his tail to where Sparrowsong had hunted during the previous assessment "No cat has hunted there since your warrior assessment, and you didn't catch very much,"

"Are you sure?" Sparrowsong asked, trying to steer them away from the place, "I think I scared all the prey away with all my noise,"

"Oh come on, that was dawns ago," He insisted, heading into the area, "I'm sure even if you did that they would be back by now,"

Sparrowsong flattened her ears, _Oh please don't let Oak see us, _she thought. Ironically, she heard a voice call out, "Hey, Sparrowpaw, I thought I might see you around!"

Pricklestar whipped around, his dark pelt barely showing up in the dark. "Who said that?" He demanded.

"I didn't hear anything…" Sparrowsong mewed, trying to sound innocent.

"I know I heard a call, if you didn't hear it you must be deaf!" He growled, "Show yourself _now_!"

Sparrowsong could still see the glint in Oak's eyes through the shrub he was in. She gave a little shake of her head.

"I scent loner, very fresh," Pricklestar reported, starting to move closer to Oak's hiding place. He uncovered the young loner, and let out a growl. "What are _you _doing in Thunderclan territory?" He demanded.

Oak lifted himself onto his paws and met Pricklestar's gaze. "My name is Oak, and I know you don't take kindly to strangers," He told him, "But I came here because," He stood up proudly,"I would like join Thunderclan, your traditions interest me and I believe with a little time, I could fit in well."

"What makes you think you are good enough to join us?" Pricklestar asked demandingly.

Oak swished his tail, looked down, and then up again. He shifted his paw awkwardly on the ground. "Well, I'm considerably good at hunting, and I've fought many cats before and-"

"Then prove you're worthy," Pricklestar interrupted.

"Prove I'm worthy?" Oak echoed silently. Sparrowsong nudged Oak gently and bent over so her muzzle was near the side of his face. "He means you will do something like my warrior assessment, or so I think," She whispered. Oak gave a small nod of his head. "What would you like me to do?" He asked aloud.

Pricklestar's whiskers twitched. "Well, first of all, you could start by hunting something. Any warrior _must _know how to hunt skillfully."

Sparrowsong moved so she could face her former mentor. She tilted her head a little and opened her mouth to speak, "Isn't a bit late to-"

"Not at all," The leader interrupted again, "We were originally out to hunt anyway, or was it something else that you were keeping a secret…?

"No. You're right, it isn't that late."

"Good," Pricklestar meowed, turning back to Oak, "Now you had better catch something. Sparrowsong and I will be waiting here for you when you return,"

"Sparrow_song?" _

"Yes, that is my warrior name," Sparrowsong mewed cheerfully, "I passed the assessment!"

"That's delightful to hear," Oak said, "Now, I'd better get hunting. I'll see you both quite soon,"

Sparrowsong gave a smile of gratitude for the compliment, hoping that Oak had seen it. The brown rough padded to the left of Sparrowsong and began to scent the air for prey scents.

Once Oak disappeared into the undergrowth, Pricklestar put his tail around Sparrowsong. She stiffened, instantly feeling nervous and awkward. "Did you know this cat before?" He asked her. Sparrowsong shifted her paws, "No, well yes, I mean, sort of. I saw him near the border during my assessment," She mewed. _Well, at least I'm not exactly lying. Leaving out a few things can't hurt anyone, can it?_

"Oh, I see," Pricklestar nodded. There was another silence, and Sparrowsong felt her leader's tail beginning to twine with hers. Heat filled her cheeks and she was sure Pricklestar could hear her heartbeat. "Don't you already have a mate and kits?" Sparrowsong blurted out awkwardly.

Pricklestar grunted, "Biologically they are," He stated, "But I don't treat them like family. I was much too young when I had them. I was only just made a warrior when those kits were born, you know. And me are Turtlemoon aren't exactly in love anymore"

"Oh, so how many moons are you then…?" Sparrowsong asked.

"Around 26, if I counted right." He answered. _He is quite young, in fact, how was he made a leader so fast?_

"Okay," She mewed. Just then the bushes rustled and out stepped Oak, carrying a hare. "I'm back" He reported.

Pricklestar grunted, "We can see that. Now show me your fighting skills"

Oak straightened, "On you?" He asked. Pricklestar nodded his head slowly, "Precisely,"

Sparrowsong took a few paces back to avoid being in the way of the toms. She pressed herself up to a bramble bush and watched as Oak began to batter Pricklestar with his claws. "Pretty good," Pricklestar commented, "But you best do a little better than that,"

"I'd rather not hurt you," Oak mewed. _Oh he's so sweet, _thought Sparrowsong.

"Fine, you can keep your claws sheathed then,"

Oak leapt and landed square onto Pricklestar's back, despite the leader's movement to avoid being hit. He demonstrated a few more moves and eventually Pricklestar motioned to stop "You seem good enough to join us," He reported hastily, "But is it truly your wish to join us?"

There was silence, until finally Oak responded, "It is."

Pricklestar flicked his tail, "If it is what you want, then you may return with us to our camp," He meowed. Oak nodded in gratitude, soon following his new leader further into the territory. Sparrowsong ran to catch up and slowed her pace when she was walking side-by-side with Oak.

"What was that?" She hissed, "You never said _anything _about wanting to join the clan before."

"I wasn't planning too at first, but being that I had nothing else to make an excuse for, I felt as if I had too." He whispered in reply.

"Do you even want to join us?" Sparrowsong mewed.

"I really do" Oak concluded.

"Then I guess that makes us clanmates now," Sparrowsong purred, eyeing the tom happily.

_I know this feeling! I felt like this when I first met Cherryclaw…_

**Alright so I have planned a little writing schedule for myself. Also congratulations to happyascanbe83 for guessing the name correctly! **

**Monday: Brainstorming**

**Tuesday: Planning**

**Wednesday: Prewriting**

**Thursday: Writing**

**Friday: Revising**

**Saturday: Posting**

**Sunday: Break taking**

**Also, I still need OC's for the next story. It will not be much longer until I will use them!**

**~Lisa**


	22. Fitting in

**Aaaaand Updated :D**

They padded back to camp. The moon was shining over the three cats as they walked. Pricklestar was in the lead, followed by Sparrowsong and Oak. It was around midnight, and Sparrowsong was weak with sleepiness. Oak didn't seem to be tired, but his steps were also uneasy. _Probably with worry, _thought Sparrowsong. She brushed against him reassuringly, and he nudged her gratefully in reply.

Oak's pelt was warm, and his muscles rippled from under his hide. He was a strong cat, but still smaller than Pricklestar. The walk went by silently, only the hoot of an owl making any sound at all.

"Here we are," Pricklestar said at last. Not many cats were still awake at the time, making the camp seem empty. Only the elder-Shiverbody- remained outside. Oak looked around, taking a glimpse at all the dens in awe, "Where do I sleep…?" He asked quietly.

Pricklestar huffed, "Anywhere tonight, I guess," He replied, "Just get some rest, I will introduce you to the rest of the clan in the morning."

Oak nodded and stepped away from Sparrowsong. "Could you be more specific in where I should rest tonight?" He asked her. Sparrowsong nodded with a blink, "Sure, just find a nest in the warriors den or something," She meowed. He looked confused, so she added: "It's the one near the shrubs, follow me,"

Sparrowsong ushered Oak into the den, and they both stepped over the bodies of the sleeping warriors. "Here is my nest," She said in a hushed whisper, "I can spread the moss out and we can share it." Oak gave a curt nod as Sparrowsong began to make the nest wider to fit them both. She got into the rather thin nest, and nodded her head to beckon Oak over. He settled in beside her, and shut his eyes. Sparrowsong closed her eyes as well, and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Sparrowsong woke to the shuffling of Oak, who was slowly blinking sleep from his eyes. It was early, and only Blackclaw was awake. She looked at her father, who was eying Oak suspiciously. He then walked from the den slowly, kicking stiffness from his limbs.

"That tom didn't seem too fond of my being here," Oak commented. Sparrowsong sighed, "He isn't very nice to anyone, so don't take it personally."

Oak was unconvinced, "If you say so…" He murmured. It wasn't long before Thrushpelt was awake as well, followed by the sisters Leafmist and Sunfeather. The two littermates left the den, taking no notice of the others awake, but Thrushpelt looked at Oak in confusion. "Who's _that_," She asked in disgust.

Oak flinched and Sparrowsong opened her mouth to speak. "My name is Oak." He said before Sparrowsong could utter a word. Fuzzwhisker got up as well. "I haven't heard of an Oak," Thrushpelt meowed. "That's because I came here just last night," He retorted.

"Is he an intruder?" Fuzzwhisker asked. Sparrowsong growled, "No, he isn't" She said.

"Then what's he doing here?" It was Onefang who spoke. Oak looked overwhelmed. "He has come to join Thunderclan," Sparrowsong told them. All that followed was silence, until Thrushpelt spoke up again, "Roughs can't join clans," She spat, "It's just not right,"

Oak sighed, "Let's just go," He mumbled to Sparrowsong. She let out a small growl. Why was the clan being so rude? She felt Oak tugging at her, so she followed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Pricklestar's voice rang passed through the camp. He sat up and tilted his head to beckon Oak up with him. The once-rough jumped nervously onto the rock. "If you haven't noticed yet, there is a new cat in our camp, His name is Oak" Pricklestar announced.

Sparrowsong tried to catch Oak's eye, but he didn't seem to notice. "Last night, Oak proved himself worthy of joining us, he is a skillful hunter and fighter, so I have decided he could become one of us," Pricklestar called out, he then turned to the slightly smaller brown tom, "Oak, you said before it was truly your wish to join our ranks, so do you promise to uphold our ways and customs, and defend your new clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

When Oak looked a bit confused, Sparrowsong mouthed the words _I do _and hoped he saw. "I do," Oak said after a while, blinking in gratitude to the young warrior below. "Then by my power, I name you a Thunderclan warrior. Oak, you will now be known as Oakfur!"

Sparrowsong began to call out his new name, only disappointed to find the other chants were not very happy, not even Bubblecloud's, who was usually kind to everyone. Pricklestar jumped back down and went off to Oceanfall. Oakfur leapt down as well, and stood next to Sparrowsong. "I don't think I fit in very well," He sighed.

"Don't worry, they just need some time to get used to you being here," She mewed reassuringly. Rileyheart trotted past them, "Welcome," She said to Oakfur coldly. Sparrowsong narrowed her eyes at her sister, but Rileyheart ignored her. Soon, Airwing came up to Oakfur and smiled warmly. "Hi, Oakfur," She purred, "Welcome to our clan,"

Oakfur blinked, "I thought you all didn't want me here," He said, "How come you aren't growling at me like the other are?". Airwing looked sympathetic, "I know how you feel; I came from Windclan so it makes me feel pretty awkward as well at first." She mewed, "They get used to you after a while, trust me on that," At that, she padded away.

Sparrowsong grinned, "That was Airwing," She told Oakfur. He nodded, "She seems nice," He said, then she heard him add to himself quietly, "And beautiful,"

Sparrowsong flinched. She had a feeling he didn't intend on her hearing that. "Oh well, I'll see you later, Sparrowsong," He ducked his head and padded off. Sparrowsong frowned; he was heading the same direction Airwing had headed just a while ago.

**Yeah, this chapter pretty much failed. **

**Also, this is the last chance to send in those OC characters, by next week it will be closed!**

**~Lisa**


	23. Revealing

**I have joined a tennis camp, and it is **_**awesome. **_**But sadly, it's **_**soooo hot**_**. But luckily, I'm one of the best players :D But sadly, the coaches still point out **_**everything **_**wrong I do all the time. **

"**Don't drink your water like that!" One would tell me, when I pour water on myself when I'm hot. **

"**I'm not drinking, I'm wetting myself." I respond. **

"**WELL GET TO THE BATHROOM THEN!" She would grab my hand and start running with me to the restroom. I stop her, and facepalm. **

"**I meant, I was getting myself wet," I say in annoyance.**

**She walks away and doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day. **

**Well that is just my stupid story; here is the main story :)**

Sparrowsong lay underneath a tree, sick with boredom. The days were getting warmer and warmer, and the clan knew Greenleaf would soon arrive. Prey was becoming so plentiful, that patrols didn't need go out more than twice a day, and the clan still ended up with enough prey to fill every cat's bellies.

Sparrowsong wasn't assigned to any patrols that day, but her friends and littermates were. She thought it had something to do with Oceanfall's little crush on Pricklestar. She never said it directly, but she acted more awkward around him, when she was usually her calm-natured self.

The sun had fully risen in the cloudless sky, promising good weather for the rest of the day. Pricklestar was in his den, exchanging words with Heatherstone. Her kits were about ready to become apprenticed, and the two kits were eagerly running around outside their den.

Heatherstone padded out from under the rock, and ran over to scold her kits for the rough play. "You got your lovely pelts dirty, and now I have to clean them again!" She exclaimed. Smudgekit rolled off of his sister and shook dust clouds from his pelt. Sandkit coughed and shoved her brother in return. "Now stop it," Heatherstone mewed crossly, beginning to groom at Sandkit's pelt.

Sparrowsong turned her attention to the patrol coming in. Thrushpelt led Airwing, Rileyheart, and Honeypaw in from the forest. They were holding a piece of prey each. Rileyheart was smiling at Honeypaw, who was joyfully grinning back. _I think some certain cats will be mates someday, _Sparrowsong thought to herself.

Pricklestar jumped up on the highrock and called out a clan meeting. Several cats gathered below including Oak, who she hadn't seen all day. _Where was he, anyway? _She wondered.

"We have new warriors today," Pricklestar said proudly. He beckoned Shimmerpaw, Honeypaw, and Firepaw up with him. "Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan as a warrior, even at the cost of your life?" He questioned, as tradition. "I do," Shimmerpaw meowed proudly. "Then from this day forward, Shimmerpaw, you will be known as Shimmerfur. We trust you will be a great warrior to our clan.

Shimmerfur took a step back, and Honeypaw stepped up. Pricklestar turned to the pale apprentice. "Do you, Honeypaw, promise to follow the warrior code, and fight for clan at all costs?"

"I do," Honeypaw replied timidly. Pricklestar dipped his head, "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Honeybrair. We honor your sympathy and kindness, and trust you will do well for the clan."

Firepaw stepped up next. He said his vows and was wiggling with excitement on the highrock. "You will be known as Fireblaze. Thunderclan honors your skillful ways and believes you will be a powerful new warrior."

The chants began, "Shimmerfur, Honeybrair, Fireblaze!" They called out. Sparrowsong relished the togetherness of the clan as new warriors were named. It always brought happiness around.

"We also have some new apprentices," He added. The kits stumbled onto the rock clumsily, and Heatherstone shook her head with annoyance at her kits. "Smudgekit, from this day forward you will be known as Smudgepaw. Your mentor will be Lilyfeather, whom I trust will train you well." The little brown tom padded up and tapped his nose to his mentor's.

"Sandkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowsong, who will pass down her wisdom to you."

Sparrowsong widened her eyes; _I'm a mentor, how wonderful. _Sandpaw bounced up to her, and they nuzzled noses. "Few more announcements," Pricklestar continued, "Leafmist is now pregnant with kits, and Thrushpelt is becoming an elder,"

Leafmist smiled and shuffled her paws, and Thrushpelt nodded her head. It was true that Thrushpelt was the oldest cat in the clan, besides Shiverbody, but she didn't think Thrushpelt would retire. "Oh Leafmist," She heard someone mew, "Who's the father?"

"Fuzzwhisker is," She responded, "He is so proud about being a father, I can just tell by the look in his eyes!"

Sparrowsong turned away from the chattering and went to her new apprentice. "Sandpaw," She beckoned, and the new apprentice ran up to her. "What; are we training now or something?" She asked.

"No, we are going to have a tour around the territory before it gets dark." She answered back.

"Outside of the camp?" Sandpaw squeaked excitedly. Sparrowsong nodded, remembering how she felt the first time she explored the territory. _But I was never stuck in the camp like a regular kit, _she thought regretfully. "Go and tell Lilyfeather and Smudgepaw to go with us," She told her apprentice. Sandpaw dipped her head and ran off. A moment later she saw Lilyfeather padding up with the two apprentices.

"So we are taking them out, are we?" She twitched her whiskers. Sparrowsong let her tail flick calmly, "Yep, just like we were taken out as well," She replied.

They started by going to the great sycamore, one of the biggest trees in the forest. "Whoa, that's _big,_" Smudgepaw commented as he looked at the tall tree. "Yes it is," Lilyfeather said, "Now let's move on to the next place,"

They took a short walk, and arrived near stones rocks. "This is Snakerocks," Sparrowsong meowed, "Snakes and adders slither about here, and so you should be very careful if you ever come near here. When I last came, we were almost bit by an adder"

The apprentices' eyes were wide with wonder, "Was it big?" Sandpaw asked.

"Big enough," Sparrowsong replied.

"Was it fierce and ugly?" Smudgepaw gasped.

"Enough questions, all of that happened a long while ago, and it does not affect us now," Sparrowsong silenced.

The cats padded onward through the forest, until the trees grew taller and fragrant. The fence to the twolegplace was lingering in the distance, holding the twolegs away from the forest. "This is tallpines," Lilyfeather informed, "It is near the twolegplace, where you must _never _go."

"I've never seen a twoleg before," Smudgepaw mewed. "Me neither," Sandpaw added.

Lilyfeather began pelting away with a flick of her tail to get the others to follow. The next walk took a while, and by the time they were there the sun was about to begin setting. "This is the sunningrocks," Lilyfeather tilted her head toward the flat rocks, "They currently are part of Riverclan's territory, those land stealers keep trying to have _our _rightful territory as their own. But we will earn it back someday."

"We should fight for it! We can definitely beat those filthy fish-breaths!" Sandpaw growled.

"Someday, little one," Sparrowsong meowed. _Which can't be too soon._

"There is one more place to go," Lilyfeather meowed, "Follow me," And with that, Lilyfeather was already walking away, and Sparrowsong ran up to join her. The apprentices followed more slowly. When they finally reached the sand, the apprentices both fell to the ground with exhaust. Sparrowsong shut her eyes and smiled, "Stand up you both, the tour will be over soon. This is the sandy hollow, where battle training takes place; we will come here often."

"Yes, since it hurts much less to fall on sand rather than stone and hard ground," Lilyfeather put in, "Now let's just head back to camp,"

Sandpaw let out a sigh of relief, and got to her paws. She helped her brother up to his paws and well, and they began to move slowly toward the camp. The warriors caught up easily, and slowed their pace to match the small apprentices. When they got into the camp, Sandpaw and Smudgepaw dragged themselves to the apprentice den, and Lilyfeather went to Heatherstorm.

Sparrowsong went back to her own den, and settled in her nest. _I feel as if my life is starting to unroll itself further now, both good and bad await me. _

She shut her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Things were beginning to turn out even better than they were before.

**Hello! This took me a bit of time to write out, but I'm done now. In case anyone was wondering, many of the events that I put into my stories have happened to me before, like a crush crushing on another, and an annoying brother like Heatherstorm, and going to new "worlds", which in my case is moving constantly. Lilyfeather is meant to start being Sparrowsong's best friend, but I guess I'd have to make that more clear. **

** OC requests are now closed, any sent in after this point will not be used. If I do not use your character in my story, it would only be because the name was either too unrealistic to use, or I had another character already set out with the name. Thanks for all the amazing characters! **

** ~Lisa**


	24. Bitten

**Hey, sorry this took a long time. I wrote the story but then my computer crashed and (Damn it) I forgot to save it. So I lost the whole thing****. Then I went and redid half of it, and when I was about to save it the power went out! I started raging and not wanting to write, but in the end, here it is. It will probably not be as good as the first, but I mean whatever. **

**Before we begin, random story from my life**

**So I went to Carowinds, you know, the big amusement park in North/ South Carolina. I was with my friend (Okay, okay, our parents were there too), and we were riding rides. And then all of the sudden we came to the roller coaster called Afterburn. We were about to go on it when I saw the boy I like come of the ride. I was "OMGing" In my mind, and my friend was poking me and saying "Oooooh!" That was until he bent over the railing, and threw up. After that me and my friend decided to walk away, disgusted. **

_**Never will I ever go on a rollercoaster with him, **_**I vowed. **

**The end. (I'm pretty ridiculous aren't I?) Here is the chapter now, enjoy!**

_The cloud covered moon hardly showed in the dark sky, as below it the largest battle many cats have ever seen went on. Sparrowsong stared in pure horror, her vision grazing the bloody grass, and the dead bodies- both real and transparent- that lay upon it. Battle cries rose up across the fighting warriors, apprentices, and even queens protecting their beloved kits. _Oh, how did this happen, _thought Sparrowsong gravely. A wail of pain jolted her from her thoughts, and she whipped around to find Oakfur, being clawed mercilessly by Cherryclaw. Oakfur broke free and sank his teeth into the starclan warrior. "Stop!" Sparrowsong shrieked, and she ran over to stop the two toms. She was stopped by Hawkeyes, who glared at her with menace. "The bridge wasn't formed," He growled, as he unsheathed his dog-like claws and dug them into her neck…_

Sparrowsong woke with a start. _It was just a dream_, she reassured herself. It was still dark out, so the warriors, and most likely the other cats were asleep. She noticed a few empty nests, Oakfur's and Airwing's. It was only seconds she was confused, but she then realized what was probably going on. She left the den carefully and quietly, grateful for the darkness that kept her hidden.

Airwing and Oakfur left a pretty obvious scent trail, and Sparrowsong followed it easily. She stopped as she saw the bight pelt of Airwing, along with the murmuring of their voices. She scrambled up a tree, and pricked her ears to pick up the sounds.

"Oakfur," Sparrowsong heard the voice of Airwing, "You aren't answering my question, why did you want me to come out here?"

Oakfur shuffled his paws, "Because I had something important to ask you," He answered nervously.

"Well, ask me your question then," Airwing said, sounding impatient.

Oakfur opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. A silence went across, until he finally said; "Airwing, I wanted to say that I like you, a lot, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be mates?"

Sparrowsong watched, not knowing what to hope for. If Airwing said yes, she would lose the chance of ever being together with Oakfur. If she said no, Oakfur would be heartbroken. "I can't have that kind of relationship with you, Oakfur," Airwing mewed, "But you are a great cat, and we should definitely stay friends,"

"But, why can't you?" Oakfur asked, sounding a bit hurt. Airwing nuzzled Oakfur gently, "Because I like someone else," She responded.

"Who?" Oakfur asked, no longer sounding hurt, but curious. Airwing looked around "Fireblaze," She said in a whisper. _Fireblaze! I never would have thought. _Oakfur only purred, "Well Fireblaze will be very lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Airwing meowed gently, "Now could we get back to camp before someone notices we're gone?"

_Too late for that, _Sparrowsong thought. "Sure," Oak responded, and he turned his tail to Airwing and padded off. Airwing got up to leave, and followed him. _I should get back too…_

Once she was sure Airwing and Oakfur had gone, she leapt from the tree and started padding the direction of the camp. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a scuffling sound, and then a squeak. Thinking there was a mouse; she dropped down into a hunter's crouch and stalked toward the sound. _Bringing back prey couldn't hurt_, she told herself. Suddenly, the rustling grew louder and a large rodent leapt from the bramble bush onto Sparrowsong. _Rat! _She tried to fling the rat off by jerking violently, but it clung on stubbornly.

Sparrowsong let out a yelp of pain as the rat's teeth buried into the back of her neck. She twisted over to grab the rat by the neck, and nipped its spine to kill it. The bite it gave stung fiercely, so she figured she had better see Bubblecloud, hoping the medicine cat could help it.

As the dappled warrior padded back to camp, the pain from the bite only grew worse and worse. She gritted her teeth and padded onward, until she arrived at the camp. The camp was a zoo. Mintwillow was shrieked over a dream Starclan sent her, Sandpaw and Smudgepaw were yelling while tumbling over each other, and Pricklestar was bellowing out, trying to calm him cats down. Sparrowsong headed into the medicine den, where Bubblecloud was silently sorting out herbs.

"Bubblecloud, could you help me?" Sparrowsong asked her sister, "I err, I ran into a rat, and it bit me,"

"A rat?!" Bubblecloud gasped, "Where was it?"

"A little outside camp," Sparrowsong responded, "Now could you help the bite?"

"Oh, of course," Bubblecloud took a brown stalk from her collection of herbs, "This is burdock root, it will help heal your bite," She informed, "Now, where is this bite?"

"On the back of my neck," Sparrowsong responded. The little medicine cat took the root in her mouth, chewed it, and spat out the pulp. She spread the burdock on Sparrowsong's neck, and the warrior loosened as the pain ebbed away. "Thanks," Sparrowsong meowed with gratitude, and began to leave the den.

"Not so fast!"

Bubblecloud had grabbed her sister's tail to stop her. "What is it?" Sparrowsong asked impatiently. Bubblecloud purred with amusement, "That's a bad bite; I have to ask you to stay in camp- preferably the medicine den- until it is healed."

"Why? It doesn't hurt anymore," Sparrowsong protested "I'm sure I can still hunt,"

"No, you can't," Bubblecloud meowed, "You could make it worse by mistake. Listen to me, I know best."

"Fine," Sparrowsong mumbled.

_I guess this acts as a punishment for spying on Airwing and Oakfur, _she thought.

"So, what's up with the clan?" Sparrowsong meowed, remembering the camp full of loquacious cats.

"That's a story," Bubblecloud chuckled, "Well, first Mintwillow woke up and started yowling over a dream she had. As you know she went a little insane after Cherryclaw died, so some cats didn't think she really got it from Starclan, but others still agreed with her, and it caused a quarrel. Pricklestar can't seem to calm them down."

"I can tell," Sparrowsong commented, "And with all that noise, I'm guessing Sandpaw and Smudgepaw took advantage of it and made their own."

"Very true," Bubblecloud purred. As their conversation ended, Lilyfeather limped inside the den. Bubblecloud turned to her, "What's the matter?" She asked. Lilyfeather sat down "I stepped on a thorn," She responded, "And Sparrowsong; what's wrong with you?"

"Rat bite," Both Sparrowsong and Bubblecloud answered in unison. Lilyfeather nodded.

"Now let me get that thorn," Bubblecloud instructed, "Show me the paw."

Lilyfeather lifted her paw, showing a fat thorn stuck in the pad. Blood and pus welled up around it, causing Sparrowsong to recoil in disgust. Bubblecloud took the thorn out, making Lilyfeather sigh in relief. "Thanks." She said, "Oh, and I hope you heal soon!" She added to Sparrowsong.

_I hope I do too; I don't want to be stuck in camp for long._

**Yes, yes, I know this was a bad chapter with a dumb ending, but it is preparing for more important chapters. I don't feel like having Rileyheart's name explained to her, I'm just too lazy, so please ignore it. I'm going to start my next story after I write 25 chapters for this one, so I will accept late OC requests. Please, please, please give rough, loners, and kittypets, they will be used more than clan cats** **will be, but still in a "clan". **

**Ciao, I guess****,**

**~Lisa**


	25. Lassa Fever c:

**Why hello there **

Half a moon had passed since Sparrowsong had been confined to camp. The rat bite had mostly healed, and she was eager to leave the medicine den, which she knew couldn't be soon. She rested inside the medicine den, mostly to avoid the blazing heat outside, but also because she felt a little weak. She figured the weakness was only from not hunting or fighting for so long, so she ignored it.

She was alerted by the sound of pawsteps, and she looked up to see Mintwillow. The medicine cat looked uneasy as she hobbled over to Sparrowsong and checked the rat bite wound. "It looks okay, I" Mintwillow said drowsily, "You should be able to leave soon."

"Okay!" Sparrowsong jumped to her paws, only to cringe at a sharp pain in her head. Mintwillow looked to her, "Are you alright?" She asked. Sparrowsong merely nodded, "It's just a small headache," She assured.

Mintwillow picked up a small seed, "Eat this," She said, dropping it, "It might help with the pain,"

Sparrowsong lapped it up. It had a sweet taste to it. "Thanks," She meowed, and lay back down. Bubblecloud padded into the den soon after, and turned to Mintwillow. The younger medicine cat gave a nod to Mintwillow, and asked her how she was. "I'm fine, really, I got over Cherryclaw," Mintwillow mewed. Bubblecloud nodded and moved over to where Sparrowsong was resting. "Does the bite feel any better?" She asked.

Sparrowsong dipped her head, "It is,"

"How are you feeling overall?" It was Mintwillow.

"Oh, well I am feeling a bit weakened, but it's just from being lazy for half a moon,"

Mintwillow placed her paw on Sparrowsong, and widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Sparrowsong asked uneasily, her tail swishing. Mintwillow whispered something to Bubblecloud, and turned back to the warrior. "You are very hot," She meowed, "You must have gotten a fever."

"Okay… well just treat me then, no big deal." Sparrowsong huffed in annoyance. Bubblecloud came back with two flowers clasped in her jaws. "It's a bigger deal than you might think," Bubblecloud explained, her voice muffled by the plants, "This is a disease you must have gotten from that rat."

"I don't get it." Sparrowsong mumbled. Mintwillow took the herbs from Bubblecloud, and gave them to Sparrowsong. "These are lavender and feverfew, eat them, and we will explain to you further."

"Okay," Sparrowsong agreed, and she took the white flower she figured was feverfew. It had a soft, bland flavor to it, and she swallowed it easily. "So you have this disease called Lassa fever," Bubblecloud explained, "It was transmitted from the rat that bit you."

Sparrowsong nodded, and lapped up the fragrant purple flower, which would be lavender. It had a sharp tang to it, and it was a bit hard for her to choke down. Mintwillow spoke next; "Lassa fever might only be mild for you, but it can risk you being dead."  
"Dead?!" Sparrowsong gasped.

"Or deaf," Bubblecloud added, "That's why it's sort of a big deal, but I'm sure we can heal you. But, if we are to do that you need to stay in camp for another moon or so."

"Not again.."

**Oh noes! Sparrowsong got sick! What will that lead to?**

**Yes, yes, this was a very short chapter, but I was extra extra busy, so don't judge :o**


	26. Living

**Hello, hello! I'm happy to have finished yet another chapter of Born into Stars! Enjoy **

A moon had passed since Sparrowsong found out she had Lassa fever. The symptoms only grew worse as the dawns went by, no matter how much the medicine cats tried to treat her. Greenleaf was almost at its end, and the temperature became cooler than before, though prey was still plentiful.

Sparrowsong sat in the back of the medicine den, her breaths painful and shallow. Bubblecloud and Mintwillow gave her coltsfoot and juniper berries, but none seemed to really work. Mintwillow came into the den, and sat by Sparrowsong. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Like I'm dying," Sparrowsong rasped miserably. She was swelling all over, and her chest was tight with pain. Over the days she had gotten many visitors, including Lilyfeather, Airwing, Oakfur, Pricklestar, Fireblaze, and even Shimmerfur. They were worried about her, but not as worried as she was for herself. She didn't want to die, but it seemed as if that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Don't worry Sparrowsong, you'll be fine," Mintwillow tried to reassure, but Sparrowsong could plainly hear the unsteadiness in her voice. She decided to let the lie slip past, mostly because she was too tried to try and respond. _Why is this happening to me? _She wondered.

…

"You have to eat!"

"But I'm not hungry-"

"You haven't eaten in days! Do you want to die faster?"

"No…"

"Then eat!"

Sparrowsong was crouched in her makeshift nest that lay in the medicine cat den. Bubblecloud was nudging a fat mouse at her and telling her to eat it, but she wasn't feeling very well.

"Eat NOW!" Bubblecloud had lost her patience, and was looking as if she were about to shove the mouse down Sparrowsong's throat if she didn't eat it soon.

"Fine," Sparrowsong wheezed. Her breathing hasn't gotten much better, which couldn't be good. She nibbled at the mouse, nausea arising in her belly. As soon as she finished the mouse, her stomach churned, and none of what she ate stayed inside of her belly.

"Oh Sparrowsong, I'll get you some willow…"

_She's treating me like a kit!_

Sparrowsong groaned aloud as Bubblecloud stuffed some willow herb in her mouth. "Swallow it," Bubblecloud instructed. The sick warrior nodded weakly and swallowed the bland herb. The medicine gave her a few poppy seeds, and she took those as well.

Bubblecloud gave Sparrowsong a comforting nudge, and left her patient's side. A sharp quiver ran through Sparrowsong's veins, and she felt her vision begin to blur. The last thing she saw before her eyes involuntarily shut, was Bubblecloud racing toward her, panic in her eyes. _Is this death? _She wondered briefly, and she felt herself drift away.

…

Sparrowsong opened her eyes. Though her vision was still a blur, she could recognize the place she was in. _Starclan, am I dead?_ She didn't feel sick anymore, so she knew she must be.

She saw a shape rush toward her, and she heard the sharp demanding voice of her mother. "You cannot die! The clans need you!"

"Huh, what?" Sparrowsong tried to ask, her voice strained.

"You are the bridge, the world needs you!" Moonberry shoved her daughter to her paws, "Now follow me, you mustn't open your eyes!"

Sparrowsong immediately shut her eyes, believing of her mother, and followed her blindly. The trip wasn't long, and when Moonberry stopped, Sparrowsong crashed into her. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Sparrowsong meowed, her tone sarcastic. Moonberry stiffened, "No time for jokes, you need to jump."

Sparrowsong didn't question her, "Okay, but I'm going to miss you, _again_."

"I'll miss you too, but you must jump!"

"Alright."  
Sparrowsong stretched her legs out, eyes still closed, and took a leap off of the ground.

…

"Is she dead?"

"Oh no, I think she is…"

"The poor thing, she had a whole life as a warrior to live out!"

"Does that mean I'll get her nest?"

"Quiet, Honeybrair!"

"Oh no…"

Sparrowsong lay in the familiar ground of the territory. She, confused, remained staying still and tried to make out the voices she heard. She let out a breath, and took one in. _No, I'm not dead, I will live._

She blinked her eyes open, and shook her head lightly for the vision to clear. Somehow she didn't feel sick anymore. A crowd of cats stood inside the medicine den, all looking concerned and saddened.

Sparrowsong stared at them, until finally _someone _noticed she wasn't dead. It was Lilyfeather.

"She's alive! She isn't dead!" Lilyfeather called out joyfully. Some cats stared at her, relief glimmering in their eyes. "I'm so glad you made it," Rileyheart meowed. Sparrowsong nodded, grinning lightly. Sparrowsong noticed a cat pushing through the crowd behind. She looked up to see Oakfur running toward her. He ran through the crowd and right up to Sparrowsong.

"Sparrowsong," He sighed, "I was so nervous for you!"

_I bet I was more nervous for myself, _she thought, but still smiling lightly at Oakfur.

"I never realized how much a cared about you, not until I knew you were… gone," He said.

Sparrowsong blinked at him, happy her friend was there with her. "What are you saying?" She whispered. Oakfur took a step closer to her. "What I'm saying is, I do love you," He mewed, "Can we… Can we be mates?"

Sparrowsong beamed, "Of course!"

Sighs of adoration arose from the crowd. Many cats looked happy, that is, except for Fireblaze and Pricklestar. _How will I talk to them about this? _She asked herself. 

She stopped thinking as she felt Oakfur's muzzle press against hers.

_Love is all we need, and maybe all I need to do is find some for Pricklestar and Fireblaze._

_It won't be too hard, I just need to get Fireblaze to recognize Airwing, and for Pricklestar to like Oceanfall._

_I just hope they understand._

**Sparrowsong and Oakfur sitting in a tree, N-U-Z-Z-L-I-N-G. Again, not-so-good chapter, but whatever! Even so, I hope you all enjoyed, I guess ^_^**

**I love getting reviews, so send them in! **

**~Lisa**


	27. A new love

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I moved **_**again **_**and started a new school that unfortunately has way more homework and projects than my previous school, plus it is half an hour longer **

**Oh, and since I am at the 25****th**** chapter, it's time to begin "The fifth clan" I am proud to use most all of the OC's sent in, and the only reasons I won't use them is if the name is too unrealistic or if it is already used for another planned character. Join Thorn on his journey to make a clan of his own! **

Sparrowsong woke to a gentle nudge. She blinked open her eyes to see Oakfur, pressing his muzzle against her side. He turned to her, and smiled gently. "Good, your awake," He meowed, "You've been asleep almost all day."

Sparrowsong looked around her. No one was in the den but her and Oakfur. Sunlight was penetrating through the translucent roof, signaling the sun was at its high point of the day. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how late it was!"

"It's alright, you only just recovered from sickness, I'm sure you just needed to rest it off," Oakfur assured her gallantly. Sparrowsong gave him a grateful nod, and pulled herself to her paws. She stretched luxuriously before leaving the den, dragging herself beside Oakfur to head outside.

Oceanfall was grooming herself in the middle of the camp, and Sparrowsong left Oakfur's side to greet her. "Oceanfall, what are the patrols for today?" She asked, "And was I assigned to any of them?"

Oceanfall turned her attention away from lapping at her paws to Sparrowsong, and answered; "There are three patrols today, the dawn patrol left already, which was Mousefoot, Dawnheart, Creamfur, and Rileyheart. The hunting patrol is about to leave, and that will be Twistedear, Onefang, Lilyfeather, and Smudgepaw. And the night patrol I haven't decided yet… but no, you aren't part of any for now."

Sparrowsong flattened her ears. "I'll just go train with Sandpaw," she said, but Oceanfall shook her head. "Sandpaw is training with Rileyheart, like she's been for the past moon you've been sick, but I'm sure you can train tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Sparrowsong turned back to Oakfur, who shrugged his shoulders. She just about to leave, but then an idea came to her. "Are you sure one hunting patrol is enough for the whole day?" She asked, looking back at Oceanfall.

"Well, I'd believe so," The deputy responded casually. Sparrowsong shuffled her paws, "I think we need another, why not have a second one go?"

Oceanfall glowered at Sparrowsong. "Are you trying to tell me how to do my own job?" She spat. Sparrowsong kept herself calm, swallowing a sharp retort, "No, I just thought you, Pricklestar, and I could go hunt for more prey," She responded awkwardly. _ There could not be anyone worse at acting than me…_

"Okay, fine," Oceanfall grumbled, though a small smile began creeping upon her face, "We will leave before sundown." _I knew she'd want to go with him, _thought Sparrowsong proudly.

…

It was time for the patrol. Sparrowsong couldn't stop herself from being nervous. These cats were older than her, and she didn't know whether or not they could be swayed together just like that. _Help me with this, Starclan, I just want them to be happy. _

Pricklestar and Oceanfall came to the threshold of the camp, ready to leave. Pricklestar gave a nod, and began to depart, leaving Oceanfall and Sparrowsong to follow. They started moving, walking next to each other. Oceanfall was slowly creeping ahead, pacing herself near her leader. "So how are we going to do this?" She queried, "Will we split up or hunt in groups?"

Pricklestar's tail flicked. "You are the deputy, and head of the patrol, so you decide."

Oceanfall nodded. "How about Sparrowsong, as a newer warrior, go hunt near the owl tree," She stopped for a moment, "And you and I can hunt near the gorge, since nobody has hunted there in a while"

Pricklestar grunted in agreement, "Sounds good to me,"

Sparrowsong dipped her head as well. Though she didn't like to be treated as "a new warrior", she wanted Pricklestar and Oceanfall to be happy without her. Before they parted, Sparrowsong winked at Oceanfall, and the deputy smiled gently back. _This will work, I know it will…_

…

Sparrowsong raised her muzzle to draw in scents. Sure, the reason for this patrol was mainly for Pricklestar and Oceanfall, but it would look stupid for Sparrowsong to bring back nothing. _I'm tired of being treated helplessly, like I was when I was sick._

At first, no scents came to her, but then she heard a rustling, and focused her senses to the bush the sound came from. _Perfect, a wood mouse, _she said to herself.

The rustling stopped, but the scent remained. Sparrowsong crept to the bush, putting her paws down slowly and silently. She stopped, realizing the mouse could simply run away through the other side of the bush. _Mouse dung, if only I went with someone else, I could catch the mouse!_

She was about to give up and hunt somewhere else, until she heard a gentle meow; "What are you up to, Sparrowsong?"

Oakfur. His voice was unmistakable. He always had his tone perfectly controlled, though he could easily sounds gruff and scary. That is one thing Sparrowsong loved about him, the way he sounds so approachable despite his fierce appearance. She turned around, blowing through closed jaws to make a _shhhh_ sound. "Do you want to scare away all the prey in the forest?" She whispered with annoyance, "I'm certain that mouse I was trying to catch is gone now."

"Sorry, "Oakfur whispered back. Sparrowsong gave her ear a flick and scented the air, her mouth open to draw in scents around them. The mouse was gone, its fear scent becoming slightly stale, but its scent trail lingered in the air. "I'm going to follow the mouse, it couldn't have gone too far, and this time _don't_ scare it away!"

Oakfur dipped his head with mock respect, "Alright Sparrow_star_ ma'am, I will follow your orders without question because you are - !"

Sparrowsong shot him a glare, and he stopped talking, though she couldn't resist a small chuckle. "Whatever, Oakfur, just keep your mouth shut," She smiled as she added; "_Please._"

Oakfur shrugged and nodded, closing his mouth and pretending it was stuck that way. Sparrowsong nuzzled him with a grin, "You can stop doing that,"

Oakfur opened his mouth and gasped for air. Sparrowsong shook her head slowly with a smirk. "You toms are so weird sometimes," And before Oakfur could reply, she turned and stalked away in a hunting crouch.

She inhaled to get a better feel of where the mouse was, and exhaled silently before creeping across the clearing. She tensed as she felt Oakfur brush against her, but she let him stay there. They slowed as they reached the new hiding place of the mouse. Its scent came from a small burrow in the ground, and Sparrowsong grumbled irritably. "Great, now it's safe and hidden in its burrow."

Oakfur ducked his head and peered into the burrow. "Actually, the burrow is shallow, for the mouse is a mother."

Sparrowsong looked in as well, and Oakfur was right, in the shallow burrow were three baby mice and their mother, the mouse she was previously trying to catch. "Should we catch the mice?" Sparrowsong asked, but Oakfur shook his head. "We should let them grow, so they will be bigger and better prey when Leafbare arrives."

Sparrowsong nodded, "Your right."

"We can find other prey here, we just need to look around more," Oakfur meowed thoughtfully.

Sparrowsong nodded again. "Then let's work,"

…

After a while, Oakfur and Sparrowsong each found a few morsels of prey, and it was nearly sundown. Pricklestar and Oceanfall emerged into the clearing the younger warriors were standing in side-by-side, both holding large pieces of prey.

"How did the hunt go?" Sparrowsong asked politely. Oceanfall simply smiled and blushed, which was a message for itself. _I'm guessing it worked somehow._

"It was great, we found a lot of fresh kill, the clan will be well fed today," Pricklestar rumbled happily, "Now, Oceanfall, take Oakfur back to camp with you, I need to speak with Sparrowsong quickly."

Oceanfall dipped her head and nudged Oakfur to move with her. They both pelted away, each shooting a glance behind them before receding to the distance. _ What are they so worried about, _wondered Sparrowsong, her ears twitching.

Pricklestar was watching the horizon for any of the other cats, then turned to Sparrowsong. "So I'm guessing you want me to tell you what I wanted you here for?" He asked suddenly.

Sparrowsong shrugged. "I guess," She huffed, "So what is it?"

Pricklestar let out a _mrrow _of amusement, before opening his mouth to speak. "I know what you did," He said, and to Sparrowsong's confused expression, he added, "With Oceanfall and I. You purposely set us up, didn't you?"

Sparrowsong shuffled her paws, but before she could defend herself, Pricklestar spoke again: "And I thank you for it, I never realized how great Oceanfall was, being busy with no other shecat than you. I'm going to be with her a lot more, and happy with it, thanks to you."

Sparrowsong smiled, pride surging through her. _This was so much easier than I expected! _She thought happily, _but will it be this easy is Fireblaze and Airwing?_

Pricklestar swished his tail, beckoning for them to leave, and they both padded back to the camp in silence. When they arrived, Sparrowsong was greeted by Oakfur, who gave her an affectionate nuzzle. She gave him another nuzzle back, and let her gaze fall onto his.

"I love you, you know," Oakfur meowed, twining his tail with Sparrowsong's.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," She mewed lovingly, though she couldn't help but look at Pricklestar and Oceanfall, both chattering happily about the patrol.

_A job well done deserves a prize, _she thought, suddenly aware of are a squirming in her belly, _and the prize should be arriving soon!_

**So guess what? Sparrowsong is expecting! This part of the story will be fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it too! **

**Thank you all for reading! Have a nice day **

**~Lisa**


	28. Prophecy

**AN: Hello all! I would just like to note that I have officially put "The Fifth Clan" into the fanfiction website, and I'm glad to say all the OC's sent in were used! Head over to my profile and check out the new story! Well, after you read this new chapter, that is :) **

**Enjoy chapter 26 of "Born into Stars"!**

Sparrowsong was writhing in her nest uncomfortably. Only half a moon had passed since she realized she was having kits, and though no other cats seemed to notice yet, she _was_ getting sidelong glances from she-cats who have had kits before. _Who to tell, and who not to tell? _She knew if she told anyone, she would be confined to the nursery as a queen, and she wanted to be a warrior for at _least _another quarter moon or so.

She felt someone whack their tail against her, grumbling, so she took the hint as to be quiet and not to move. The longer she stayed still, the more uncomfortable she grew. Eventually, she couldn't stand it any longer, so she got up, and padded out, weaving around her sleeping clanmates gingerly.

When she finally exited the den into the crisp Leaffall temperature, she let herself fall into a sitting position. A cold wind blew and ruffled Sparrowsong's fur, and she basked in the fresh air.

Just a few heartbeats later, she was aware of another cat in her presence. She fixed her gaze to her side to see Oakfur, padding out of the den and falling to the ground beside her. His eyelids were drooping with sleepiness, but he manged to suppress a small smile.

"Sparrowsong," He mewed, concern filling her gentle gaze, "You seem a little off, is something bothering you?"

Sparrowsong hesitated. She didn't know whether or not to tell Oakfur the news. _He's my mate, he deserves to know, _thought Sparrowsong, and she stifled a sigh. "There is, something," She meowed, her eyes glimmering nervously, "It was only a half moon ago, do you remember that night?"

Oakfur was still looking confused, so Sparrowsong forced herself to go on; "It was after that night when I realized," She gulped anxiously, "When I realized I was expecting your kits."

Oakfur looked surprised for a second, and then broke into a deep purr. "That's great news," He said delightedly, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sparrowsong shuffled her paws like a nervous apprentice, "I guess it was because I wanted to stay a warrior for longer, and I still do!"

Oakfur gave his head a disapproving shake, making Sparrowsong wrinkle her nose. "What?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at Oakfur.

"Sparrowsong, I don't want to tell you what to do, or anything like that" He mused, looking at his mate thoughtfully, "But you need to think of your kits, rather than yourself. What if you were to get injured? Our kits could die!"

Sparrowsong flinched, realizing he had a fair point. "I suppose you are right," She sighed, "I'll think for the kits, rather than myself."

Oakfur nodded and nuzzled his mate. "I will announce this to the clan in the morning," He meowed.

Sparrowsong gave a nod. "I'm ready to be a queen."

…

Next thing Sparrowsong knew, she was waking up to the bright daylight. _When did I fall asleep? _She wondered, but she decided it wasn't important. She got up; ready to get the announcing of her kits over with, when she heard a voice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Normally this was Pricklestar's voice, but she and her clanmates were surprised to see Oakfur standing tall on the rock. Sparrowsong knew what this was about, and shot her mate a glare, as if saying 'what are you _doing?'_, but he ignored her and began talking.

"I have an announcement to make," He called out, puffing with pride, "Sparrowsong is now expecting my kits!"

It didn't take long for joyful murmurs to rumble through the clan, and Sparrowsong nearly shrunk with embarrassment. _I hate it when the whole clan is talking about me, _she grumbled to herself, but she decided to stand tall and accept the 'congratulations' from other cats.

"You're pregnant?" Bubblecloud exclaimed, rushing over to her sister, joy plastered all over her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone, honestly," Replied Sparrowsong casually, with a dismissive flick of her tail. Apparently Bubblecloud didn't see or care for the signal, "You must be moving to the nursery, and have Mintwillow and I care for you!"

"No, no, I'm fine, I can still hunt!" Sparrowsong protested, but shut her mouth as she saw Oakfur, shaking his head, and his words rang back in her ears; _"Our kits could die!" _

"You are not capable of hunting anymore, and neither am I," mewed Leafmist, the queen who had only been expecting a quarter moon longer than her. Sparrowsong gave an agreeing nod of her head. "I guess so, I'll have to find a new nest in the nursery, though." Her great nest in the warriors den came to her mind, and she wished she didn't have to leave it. _Though, there is Oakfur who can use my nest until I get back…_

She suddenly saw her apprentice, Sandpaw, scamper up to her. "I can help make your nest!" She offered, staring fondly at her former mentor.

"That would be very sweet of you," purred Sparrowsong, "And I'm _sure _you will be a warrior soon, under the watch of your new mentor!"

Sandpaw beamed at the praise, "Thank you!" she mewed, "Oh, and Rileyheart will be finishing my training."

"I thought so," Sparrowsong meowed, and not long after Smudgepaw came up slightly ahead of his sister.

"Will I be a warrior soon too?" He asked, obviously wanting the same answer as she gave Sandpaw. Before Sparrowsong could answer, Sandpaw butted her brother and gave a look of annoyance. "She told _me, _and _I'm _helping her with the nest!"

Smudgepaw looked indignant. "I can help with the nest too!" He protested, and he turned back to the new queen, still expecting his answer.

"I'm sure you both will become warriors very soon," She replied, gaining the sparkle of pride from Smudgepaw's eyes. The young tom gave Sandpaw a look that said 'I told you so' and he began trotting off.

"I'm going to go find moss for that nest!" He called behind himself, and Sandpaw sprinted up to him. "I'm going to find more moss than you!" She challenged, as she grew to be ahead of Smudgepaw.

"Oh no you won't," He growled playfully. And soon, both apprentices were racing as fast as they could to the forest, ready to show each other up.

"Young cats have so much energy," Thrushpelt meowed beside her with her soft, raspy voice, "It felt like only dawns ago that _I _was that energetic!"

Sparrowsong gave a nod of agreement, and Thrushpelt snorted with amusement. "You still are young, and you need to treasure that. Many seasons will pass before you became old like me!"

Sparrowsong let out a faint _mrrow _of amusement at the elder, and decided she was indeed correct.

She soon settled down to bask in the warm sun, though every so often a cold leaf-fall breeze would blow and chill the cats outside. It wasn't long until she saw Mintwillow, the nearly forgotten medicine cat, pelt up to her, eyes widened with fear.

_This can't be good, _Sparrowsong thought, standing to meet the medicine cat. "Sparrowsong, you need to come with me," Mintwillow said, her voice edged with worry. The young queen didn't hesitate, and let Mintwillow guide her to the medicine den.

"So, what is it?" Sparrowsong asked, hoping for the best, though she knew what was to come would not be something to cheer about. Mintwillow checked around the den, as if making sure no cats were around to hear, and answered solemnly, "I had a dream, a bad one. There was a battle, with many faceless cats. I couldn't see clearly, and I felt certain it was my imagination, but some of the cats looked _paler _than others…"

"What do you mean by paler?" Sparrowsong interrupted, "As in, _starry_?"

Mintwillow looked surprised, but nodded quickly, "Yes, starry," She mewed, and went on, "There was a Sparrow, and out of the blue it began singing, despite the chaos below it. I knew it was meant to stand for you, so that is why I'm telling you this. Anyway, the singing dazed the cats, and they suddenly began falling even faster than before. Then suddenly, the sparrow disappeared, leaving nothing but transparent feathers. The feathers were about to do something… but I was woken up."

The medicine cat looked scared, yet Sparrowsong didn't know what to think of the dream. "Do you think Starclan sent it to you?" Sparrowsong queried, still trying to decide how to feel about the news.

"Well, of _course _it's from Starclan," Mintwillow exclaimed with disbelief, "Don't be a mousebrain!"

"What do you think it means, then?"

"Nothing good, I'm certain of that," Mintwillow grumbled, and she suddenly grew stiff and unmoving. "Are you okay, Mintwillow?" Sparrowsong asked.

Mintwillow turned, her body twisted in awkward angles, her eyes rolled back far in her head. "Mintwillow?!" Sparrowsong repeated, frightened.

"You will _die _Sparrowsong, _die. _And you cannot stop it. Don't try to escape destiny… _you are the bridge of death_."

**AN: Creepy, yes? Anyway, I wrote the first half of this on Tuesday, and the second half on Friday… and guess what, it got deleted! So forgive me for taking too long, I hate my computer sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Lol

**Yay, another chapter **

Sparrowsong recoiled in fright, staring at the medicine cat with horror. "Mintwillow?! What are you talking about?"

The pale medicine cat's eyes came back to normal, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Sparrowsong gave Mintwillow a gentle prod, and ran out of the den fearfully. She sighed with relief as she saw Bubblecloud bent over a half-eaten vole, her tongue swiping over her lips. "Bubblecloud, I need your help!"

Bubblecloud looked up, swallowed her prey, and answered; "With what?"

"There's something wrong with Mintwillow!" Sparrowsong exclaimed, not mentioning the strange words she was given. Bubblecloud shot upward and sprinted to the medicine den without any further thought, leaving Sparrowsong followed hastily.

By the time she got inside, Sparrowsong saw Bubblecloud crouched over Mintwillow, eyes full of grief. Sparrowsong gasped, "Is she..?"

The young queen didn't need to continue, Bubblecloud gave her a glance that answered everything. "Oh no... I'm... I'm so sorry!" Sparrowsong cried out, her own eyes swelling with grief. Bubblecloud's sadness soon turned to anger, and she let out a deep, furious growl. "What did you _do?"_

Sparrowsong was taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently, "I didn't do anything!"

The medicine cat apprentice let out a wail of rage and flung herself on top of her sister. "What do _you _mean, you were the only one with her! I bet you killed her!"

Sparrowsong struggled, but the strength of Bubblecloud's hold was powered by grief, and there was no getting out of that. "Why would I ever do that?" She protested, "I, along with everycat else respects Mintwillow, nobody would ever kill her!"

"Then how is she dead?" Bubblecloud snarled, her grip intensifying. Sparrowsong sighed, and looked up pleadingly at her littermate. "Let go of me, and I'll tell you," She mewed.

Bubblecloud stepped back and narrowed her eyes, ready for an explanation. "Get on with it, then" She hissed, still shaking with fury. Sparrowsong nodded quickly, not ready to trigger the medicine cat again. "I think she was possessed," Sparrowsong whispered, and instantly Bubblecloud's anger turned into shock and curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back, greatly alarmed. Sparrowsong pictured the white-eyed cat, and a chill ran through her. "Her eyes, they rolled back, and her head twisted unlike any way possible." She murmured, still quivering at the thought, "She told me I would die in a voice that wasn't hers, and then she passed out…"

There was a long silence, and Bubblecloud's gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Sparrowsong, about my anger, I just don't want to accept the fact that I lost her."

"I understand, I've lost someone too," Sparrowsong mewed, the handsome red tom she might have loved flashing through her mind. She suddenly felt sorry for herself, and looked to the ground. Another silence went by until Bubblecloud murmured; "Grief is a terrible thing, but it can make a cat more powerful than ever imagined.

"Yeah…" Sparrowsong responded, sighing, "I guess I'll just get back to duties."

"May Starclan be with you," Bubblecloud whispered.

_I should hope not_

…

Next thing Sparrowsong knew, she was sitting in the center of camp, waiting for Bubblecloud to tell Pricklestar the bad news. Grief for the medicine cat was already haunting the gazes of many already told, and it was only a matter of time that night would fall and the burial would begin.

By the time Bubblecloud had exited the den, Pricklestar was following, his eyebrows furrowed. He hopped up onto the highrock, and waved his tail to beckon the new medicine cat up with him. When they were both settled, Pricklestar mouthed something the Bubblecloud, and called out; "Cats of Thunderclan, gather beneath the highrock to hear my words!"

In just a few heartbeats, nearly all of the cats were clustered below in a group, some saddened and others confused, not knowing yet what had happened. "Cats of Thunderclan" The leader repeated sadly, "As some of you may know, our medicine cat, Mintwillow, now hunts with Starclan."

Surprised gasps and sad murmurs arose from the cats below, and many heads bowed to honor the fallen medicine cat. "We all respected her very much," Said Bubblecloud, sighing, "I'm proud to take her place as the full medicine cat."

"And I'm sure you will do a great job of it" Added Pricklestar, "We will hold a memorial for her tonight, dismissed."

But the cats didn't leave, they stayed and gave their prayers to the fallen medicine cat, and whispered back and forth to the cats next to them. Sparrowsong sat in the back of the group, her head lowered sadly. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off of herself, she felt as if she _was _responsible for Mintwillow's death.

_But maybe I was, I need to visit Starclan and find out…_

**Boohoo, a very short chapter. I'll make up for it with an extension! Yay! Continue reading for amazingness. **

Sparrowsong was walking when she stopped at this old place she didn't know weat it was. What" she said and she sniffed it with her extra big and ughley nose. Then she went somewhere else out of thunderclan and then she walked and waklked and came to this place with sand and watwr and she named it the ocean because it looked like water and sdand so yeah.

Then she drank the water and said "Ew! It tastye salty ugh!" and then she like threw up and it was gross and evetywhere so like yeah. Then itthere was thisd yellow stuff on the ground so she called it bartf and went somewhere el;se.

She arrived at the mountain and climbed up ewith her barer paws all by herself cuz she was a big gir,l and saw these cats with poop on their fur and they said. "We no like you we the mountain cats of the tribe of rushing water so GO AWAY now!"

And then Sparrowsong cried and cried and sobbed unti, she was dehydrated and then past out and sdhe woke up then it was dark so she went hiome with her sduipoer speed and stuff so she could go to bed and mt with oakfur cuZ he was sexy and stuff like that so she ran ran and ran.

Then she reached shawdow clan wherew she decided to rest for the nite bcuze the camp was too far away so boohoo. "I'm totes tired" she meowed angrey and went to bed where she dreamed of being in love with Barack Obama.

…

"OMG" said Sparrowsong cause she woke up with no fur and cried and sobbef until it grew back. "oh good" she meqwoed and went to the entrance of camp where she made her grand entrance with a red carpet of dreamy boys and she went in and said I love you all the end


	30. Requested

**AN: Hello again, to le adventures of Sparrowsong **** And don't forgot to check out the fifth clan, its even better written than this story, in my opinion. Enjoy!**

Already it's been a moon, and Sparrowsong's belly was now swollen with her kits. She and Leafmist were due to have their kits anytime, and both were more excited than they have ever been before. Lilyfeather had also joined the nursery only a few dawns ago, and already the nursery was getting quite crowded.

Sparrowsong sat just outside the nursery, lapping gently at her pale belly furs. She wondered how many kits there would be, and what she and Oakfur would be naming them. She was soon pulled out of her daze by the sound of strong, confident pawsteps, and she lifted her head to find Fireblaze, beaming out at her. "I want to thank you again," He meowed, giving a friendly nuzzle to the dappled queen.

Sparrowsong remembered her conversation with Fireblaze only a while back. She had told him about Airwing, and instantly he just fell in love with her back, it was as simple as that. "Oh, of course," she replied, her mouth twitching into a smile, "I just wanted you both to be happy, same thing with Pricklestar and Oceanfall."

"Well I definitely am happy," The golden tom purred, "I guess I'll see you around, then,"

"Sure, I guess,"

And he pelted off to join his new mate. _I've become pretty popular with the clan, _she thought delightedly, _but that doesn't stop me from worrying about Mintwillow's words._

Then it hit her. _Mintwillow's words! Oh Starclan, I've forgotten! _

Sparrowsong needed to see her leader; Pricklestar would help her. Or so she hoped. She hauled herself up, her rounded belly weighing her down a bit, and she hobbled over to the leader's den. Pricklestar's absence frustrated her, as he had been going off on many patrols quite recently, but the deputy usually took his place while he was gone.

"Greetings, Oceanfall," Meowed Sparrowsong politely, giving a small dip of her head. Oceanfall gave her a friendly blink in return. "Hello, Sparrowsong, "The deputy mewed "How might I help you?"

"I'd like to ask for a favor," Sparrowsong replied, "Though I haven't said anything about it before, Mintwillow said some mysterious things to me before her death…"

Grief instantly filled the elderly cat's gaze, as she remembered the fallen medicine cat. Sparrowsong had recently found out that Mintwillow and Oceanfall had actually been littermates, along with Thrushpelt. "Oh? Is that what?" Oceanfall asked, her whiskers twitching in confusion, "What would you want to do, then?"

Sparrowsong let herself stand taller, her head raised high. "I want to go to the moonstone," she responded confidently, "I must speak with Starclan."

Oceanfall stared at her with doubt, her deep blue eyes lost deeply in thought "I'm not so sure, not even Bubblecloud has been able to speak with Starclan lately," She said, uncertainly "Plus with your kits coming so soon, it could be hard as well as dangerous for you to travel."

"This isn't just some silly question," Sparrowsong retorted, "It could mean life or death to me and everyone else!"

"Okay, okay," The blue-gray she-cat meowed sedately, "I'll talk to Pricklestar about it when he comes back, but I can't promise he would actually let you go."

"That's good enough for me," The queen snorted, "For me though, could you try to convince him?"

Oceanfall smiled, "A deed may be repaid to you, friend."

"Thank you," Sparrowsong said gratefully, smiling back at Oceanfall, "I will be very appreciative if you do."

…

Pricklestar had come back, and Oceanfall had told him about Sparrowsong's request. Sparrowsong became rather worried as he asked her to come to his den, knowing he may be even more doubtful than Oceanfall had been.

As she grew closer to the high-rock, she began to try to write a speech in her mind. '_I need to find something really important out', or 'This knowledge could mean more to the forest than we ever imagined' _She preferred the second phrase more.

Oceanfall left the den as Sparrowsong reached it, and the deputy gave a tiny nod of her head before she padded off. Sparrowsong hoped that was auspicious. She stepped through the draping lichen and flicked her tail anxiously. "Salutations," Sparrowsong meowed, a little too formally. Pricklestar didn't look up from his paws, as if he were thinking deeply. "Good, you're here," he said thoughtfully, "I'd like to talk to you about your wish to go to the moonstone."

"Let's," responded Sparrowsong, "If Oceanfall or Bubblecloud hadn't told you already, I've received strange words from Mintwillow before her death."

Pricklestar nodded, "I was told, so you'd like to head to the moonstone to ask her what she meant?"

"Yes!" Sparrowsong's eyes sparkled, "That's exactly what, all I need is your permission, this could be very important."

The leader narrowed his eyes, "How important? I wouldn't want you to risk any injury to yourself or your kits, unless it is sincerely imperative."

"This knowledge could mean more to the entire forest than any cat could have ever imagined," Sparrowsong repeated from her thoughts certainly.

Pricklestar nodded slowly, as if processing any other thoughts he might have had. "Very well," agreed the calico tom, "You may go, but for safety, please go with Bubblecloud."

"Thank you!" Sparrowsong exclaimed, "This is very important, I will report any news back to you as soon as I get back."

"Make sure of that," Pricklestar responded, half-jokingly. Sparrowsong nodded one last time. "I will be going next dawn, then."

"Good luck," murmured the leader.

"I may need it." Sparrowsong mewed, to nobody in particular.

…

"Ah! I haven't visited Starclan since the last halfmoon, this couldn't be bad at all."

Bubblecloud seemed as if she couldn't agree more with going to the moonstone, and she was already kicking some traveling herbs together for the travel. "Though, are you sure you want to go, you know, kits and all?"

Sparrowsong was getting tired of being worried about with her kits. She was fully capable of simply walking to the moonstone, pregnant or not. "_Yes_, I'm fine, I swear of it!"

"That's good then," Bubblecloud replied cheerfully, "Why don't you go eat, you must start to get strength, and sleep as much as you can."

"I know," Sparrowsong said, "I will be ready, don't worry."

Bubblecloud smiled. "Okay, then get some rest, we will be up early tomorrow."

The dappled queen shrugged, "I will see you next dawn, then," She meowed, and headed to the fresh kill pile to eat. She chose a plump mouse, and quickly ate it, soon being joined by her other hungry clanmates.

When she finished, she stumbled to her nest in the nursery. It was a pleasant surprise when she settled into many downy feathers, the scent of Sandpaw floating up from them.

_Thank you, Sandpaw_, she thought, as she shut her eyes. She wrapped her tail around herself, and fell into a dreamless doze.

_Tomorrow is a big day, I'd better be prepared. _

**Hello again! I managed to complete this just before my campout. I'm going to an Indian Princess thing, if you know what that is. The campsite 8 hours away, so I have to go early, but it will be so much fun! Last few years, we went horseback riding, surfing (it's in Florida), zip lining, and of course, hanging out with our tribe! If you want to find out more about it, look up YMCA Indian Princesses (Or guides, for the boys), in Florida its 4-14 years, and in other places even up to 16. Trust me, it's a blast **

**And I'd never forget to mention, I'm turning 13 in a week from now, so I'll finally be a teenager :D**

**Goodbye, then, and don't forget to review, I love reading them all!**

**~Lissa **


	31. Journey

**AN: It's here. The next chapter.** **Read it. Wish me a happy birthday. **

**Yes I'm 13 now, finally :P**

It was time for the journey to the moonstone. Sparrowsong made her way to the medicine den where Bubblecloud would give her the traveling herbs, and then the two would depart to speak with Starclan. She stepped into the den and dragged her claws against the ground to make a scraping noise that would get the medicine cat's attention.

"Oh, you're here," Said Bubblecloud absently, "Take these," And she nodded her head at a bundle of herbs. Sparrowsong bent over and gave each a questioning glance. "What are they?" She asked. Bubblecloud took her own and swallowed them quickly. "Let's see, there's sorrel to help us stay hungry so we eat rather than get tired, daisy to help with any body aches, chamomile to keep yus awake, and burnet for strength."

Sparrowsong nodded and lapped up the leaves. She wrinkled her nose at their bitter taste, and she found it hard to make them go down. When she finally swallowed, Bubblecloud was pacing at the threshold of the den. Sparrowsong nudged her sister gently. "Don't be worried," She assured. Bubblecloud looked anxious. "But what if we don't make contact with Starclan?"

"We will, I'm sure of it," Sparrowsong wasn't _sure_ if she believed herself, though. The medicine cat let out a sigh. "I suppose you may be right, I presume we should go now?"

"Yes," Sparrowsong meowed, already leaving the cozy den into the cold air outside. She could tell leafbare was just around the corner, a bad time to have kits, she knew, but she hoped they would all be fine. Bubblecloud followed and they both were greeted by an icy wind howling against them, making Sparrowsong shiver with cold.

"Are you sure you want to go to the moonstone now?" Bubblecloud asked once more, worry edging her voice. Sparrowsong growled with frustration. "For the last time, I'm _fine_. My kits won't come for another half-moon, and my thick pelt will protect me from the cold."

Bubblecloud still looked uncertain, but nodded, and they both padded up to the leaders den. "We're leaving now, Pricklestar!" Bubblecloud called out for both of them. The leader came from the other side of the rock. "Good luck," He mewed, and added more silently, "Be safe."

"Thank you," Sparrowsong meowed, dipping her head courteously, "we will."

Bubblecloud already turned away and was padding off, and Sparrowsong trotted up to join her. "How far to the moonstone?" She asked, knowing the medicine cat would know, considering she went every half-moon with the other medicine cats. Bubblecloud was keeping a steady gait as they walked through the trees. "Pretty far, about a day's journey," She answered knowingly, "We have to pass fourteens, go through Windclan, and cross a Thunderpath to get there."

"Oh, that's even further than I thought…"

"Yeah, but don't worry, the traveling herbs will keep our strengths up."

"What about hunting?"

Bubblecloud stopped. "I didn't think about that…" She sounded unsure of herself, "But I think we can hunt enough for a couple of days."

"I guess so." Sparrowsong mumbled, and she kept walking. Bubblecloud caught back up to her. "Slow down a bit, we need to save our energy."

"Sorry."

…

They were still walking. Sparrowsong and Bubblecloud had made it past fourtrees and were now entering Windclan territory. The exposed ground reeked of Windclan scent, and Sparrowsong found herself frightened at the thought of being spotted by a patrol. The sun had fully risen and was now at its high-point, signaling the day was half over, and Sparrowsong was already getting very tired as well as weak.

The queen tried to focus on moving, her steady pawsteps, and taking deep breathes, but her belly was weighing a ton and she couldn't help but regret wanting to go on the journey, especially without eating first. She found herself wheezing, and Bubblecloud turned with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked. Sparrowsong kept padding onward, though her legs and paws were sore and burning from all the walking. "Yes, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Maybe we should stop," Bubblecloud suggested. Sparrowsong couldn't help but agree, she felt as if her paws would burst if she took anymore steps. They both stopped for a moment, and Bubblecloud got up onto her paws. "You stay here and rest, maybe I can try to find us some prey, a rabbit maybe."

"Are you sure that's alright? Windclan won't be pleased if-"

"Medicine cats aren't part of the no-crossing-boundaries law, and plus we're going to the moonstone."

"Fine, I suppose it won't hurt." Sparrowsong murmured.

"I'll be right back." Bubblecloud told her, and she padded off. Sparrowsong didn't care to watch after her, and so she carried herself to a hollowed out bush and settled inside, closing her eyes to let herself fall into a light doze. Resting to get her strengths up was smart, she knew, and she let herself fall into a steady rest.

…

It felt like only a couple of heartbeats had past when Sparrowsong woke to her body shaking as a fit of coughing erupted from her. Her throat felt scratchy and rough, and she looked around for Bubblecloud for help. _Great, she still isn't back yet… how am I supposed to help myself?_

Another fit of coughing came from Sparrowsong, and she instantly knew she was catching a cough, or worse- whitecough. She had to do something, and tried to remember what herb helped with coughs.

_Oh yes, now I remember, _Sparrowsong thought, _It was that yellow flower, tansy I think it was?_

She crawled out from the bush, first checking for any Windclan patrols, and looked around the exposed territory for any signs of the herbs. She was relieved to see some yellow flowers growing by a birch tree, and she figured it was the tansy she saw given to other cats.

The dappled queen padded up to the flowers and gave an experimental sniff. When she was sure it was the right herb, she gulped down three of the tansy flowers, ignoring their awful taste, and settled back in the bush, keeping herself hidden from any Windclan cats. She didn't feel tired anymore, so she lay herself down and kept watch for Bubblecloud, checking through the leaves of the bush every so often. She looked down at her swollen belly and gave it a few loving laps. _Oh my kits, I can't wait until you come! _

It wasn't much longer before Sparrowsong heard the voice of Thunderclan's medicine cat, calling her name softly. The queen got up, and brushed through the branches. "I'm right here!" She called back, and Bubblecloud turned around. In her mouth lay the scrawniest rabbit Sparrowsong had ever seen and she stared at it with hidden disgust.

"That's _it_?" She asked, staring at the rabbit, "You couldn't catch anymore?" Bubblecloud looked embarrassed. "It was all I could find," She meowed defensively, "And I'm a medicine cat, I'm not supposed to hunt as is, usually when I go to the moonstone I'm only hunting for myself or with another warrior"

Sparrowsong sighed, starting to feel self-conscious and humiliated that she couldn't hunt for herself. "Oh well, it's good enough, we will eat and continue with our journey."

Bubblecloud murmured her agreement and put the rabbit down in front of herself, down at her paws. "Come and share," the medicine cat invited, flicking her tail to beckon her littermate. Sparrowsong bounded over to the catch and took a large, juicy mouthful. It took no time for the two to quickly gulp down the little rabbit.

When it was gone, Sparrowsong swiped her tongue around her lips, feeling her hunger ebb away. Satisfied, she scrambled to her paws once more. "Okay, we're done," she meowed, "Now let's continue traveling, it's best not to run into any patrols."

A new voice spoke behind them. "It's too late for that."

They both turned to find a Windclan patrol, made up of two toms- one black and the other gray, a golden tabby she-cat, and young male apprentice. "Greetings, Nightbreeze," Mintwillow mewed kindly, and Sparrowsong wasn't sure how Bubblecloud knew who these cats were, "Sparrowsong and I are just passing through to go to the moonstone."

Nightbreeze tilted his head. "You're taking a pregnant queen with you to the moonstone?"  
Sparrowsong drew her lips back in a snarl. "Who cares if I'm pregnant, we need to speak with Starclan for something quite important!"

The other tom stepped forward. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked menacingly, but was cut short by Nightbreeze who shook his head at him. Sparrowsong felt herself getting angry. "It's our business and not yours, so just let us pass."

The tabby she-cat whispered something to Nightbreeze, and he hissed another thing back to her. "Okay, we will let you pass," he agreed, "As long as you take no herbs or prey from out territory."

"We won't," Bubblecloud assured, and both Thunderclan cats exchanged glances. The other tom eyed the two suspiciously, but nodded along with his patrol. "We will be going now," Sparrowsong growled rudely, and she turned sharply and stalked off, soon being followed by Bubblecloud.

"What was that all about?" Bubblecloud hissed at her. Sparrowsong snorted with annoyance. "What was what about? We were just going to the moonstone."

"Yes but you can't act like that, it's _their _territory. We're lucky they let us pass now."

"Whatever, they're gone now, let's just keep walking."

Bubblecloud looked upset, but didn't criticize any further. The two walked in silence through Windclan territory.

…

They had left Windclan territory. The odor of Windclan was quickly replaced by the stench of monsters, which made them both winkle their noses with disgust. "We must be getting close to the Thunderpath," Bubblecloud commented and Sparrowsong mumbled her agreement, "Tell me something I don't know."

As they continued, the stench got stronger, and was accompanied by the _vrooming _sound as the monsters rushed across the Thunderpath. The big, colorful metal creatures were very capable of killing cats, foxes, and even badgers, and would crush anything that got in its way. Thankfully they never seemed to leave the path, but Sparrowsong knew she would have to be extra careful crossing, her kits could quite possible slow her down dramatically.

They stepped up to the path, staring as the monsters that rushed across the black trail. "Okay, Sparrowsong, we have to be really careful, especially you, kits and all."

Sparrowsong nodded and gulped nervously, nausea welling up inside of her at the thought of being crushed by one the monsters' huge black paws. "When I say go, run as fast as you can," Bubblecloud ordered. They stared at the path. One monster flew by, then another, and another. There was a pause, until Bubblecloud yelled, "GO!"

Without thinking Sparrowsong sprinted as fast as she could with Bubblecloud at her side. She felt herself leaning to far forward, but she kept running. She tripped over herself and landed on her belly, letting out a yowl of pain. She heard the sound of a monster coming at her.

"Sparrowsong!" Bubblecloud shrieked, "RUN!"

**AN: Yes, yes, another cliffhanger. Sorry. This was way too late. I'll still update this weekend again, and try not to be late again. **

**For those who asked, I already have the kit's names picked out. But if you have any ideas for Leafmist's kits, I'll be glad to use them! **

**Anyway, at this point I started looking back at my first few chapter, and **_**WOW **_**has my writing improved! Thanks so much you guys, you're all so supportive! :3**

**Don't forget to check out my latest story The Fifth Clan, I already have allegiances, prologue, and 2 chapters posted… and I will update every week if possible.**

**And I just took a math test… I'm so scared to get my grade D: Wish me luck…**

**That's all for now, then**

**~Lissa **


	32. Moonstone

**AN: Sorry this came in late, my computer had a virus so… that's not good xD**

**Anyway, I was stupid and I told myself I would write this **_**last **_**Saturday but I didn't…**

**So then on Sunday the computer I use to write most of the time had the virus on it and I was like "Oh shoot." **

**So now I'm here, where I'm late, **_**again**_**, so I'll try to make this chapter worth it. I just finished up the fifth clan chapter 3- **_**but **_**I might as well take many days longer to finish this- but I hope I get it done today. **

***Crosses fingers***

**So I just have to work hard on this day off of school :D  
Enjoy:**

Sparrowsong quickly scrabbled to her paws, but in heartbeats the monster was right at her. She started to run, but she knew it was too late. She squeezed her eyes closed, ready for Mintwillow's prophecy to really come true, when she realized she wasn't being crushed.

She blinked one eye open to see that the monster had swerved away from her. It was moving madly, and Sparrowsong took it as her chance to escape. She blindly ran to the voice of Bubblecloud, who wouldn't stop yelling at her. But before she could reach the edge, she felt a searing pain, as much pressure was applied to her tail. It was another monster, and its huge black paw was rolling over the center Sparrowsong's tail.

She let out a wailing yelp of pain, and when pressure left she quickly ran back to Bubblecloud, still yelping with pain. Bubblecloud gasped at her; "Sparrowsong your tail!"

The dappled queen turned and looked at her tail- or at least what was left of it. Her once thick and fluffy banner was now cut into two, and she looked with horror at her throbbing half-tail. Skin was torn and blood poured from where the other half of her tail used to be attached. She let out another cry and fell onto the ground with both exhaustion and pain.

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Bubblecloud assured, "Oh, I wish I brought some herbs- here." She drew some moss over Sparrowsong's wound, and she winced at the stinging of it.

"Okay, just stay here," Bubblecloud offered, "I'll go find some cobwebs,"

Sparrowsong nodded, and the medicine cat pelted off, leaving the queen to moan and groan in pain. She felt another cough rack her body, and she realized she would need more tansy. Luckily, another group of the plant rested nearby, and Sparrowsong crawled over to it.

The flowers looked exactly same as the ones she ate earlier, and so she took a few gingerly. She sighed with relief as the tickling in her throat was soothed, but her tail still throbbed madly.

"Sparrowsong, I'm back!" Bubblecloud called, her voice muffled with the cobwebs she held in her mouth. Sparrowsong held in more grunts of pain, as the medicine cat took away the mostly-fallen-off moss and replaced it with cobwebs. The moss was soaked through with blood, which made Sparrowsong feel nervous about whether it was going to heal quick enough or not.

She noted that the sun was setting, and she started to feel anxious that they would miss the moonstone session. "We have to go to the moonstone, now," She demanded, and she got onto her paws, while lifting her tail so that the cobwebs would stay on.

"Okay…" Bubblecloud looked uneasy, "But we must go very slowly, okay?"

"Right," Sparrowsong agreed, and started to take slow, balanced pawsteps toward highstones, which was in her vision as of now. They were so close now that it felt that it was needed to arrive that night, before they wouldn't be able to visit Starclan again. They both walked as slowly as snails to the highstones, where Starclan would be waiting.

They ambled about sluggishly, and it felt like moons when they reached the slant. Bubblecloud looked down uncertainly, and Sparrowsong looked around for a less slanted path.

"There!" Sparrowsong pointed with her tail at a bridge-like ledge. It was slanted only enough to get them down, and wouldn't cause them to trip at all, so long as they were careful enough. The pair went down, starting with Sparrowsong, with Bubblecloud following to make sure the queen didn't trip.

Once they reached the ground, Sparrowsong looked at mothermouth with awe. "Is that really the entrance?" She asked with wonder.

Bubblecloud didn't look as amused, but that was probably because she came here every moon. "Yes this is it," She replied, "Let's go in."

Bubblecloud started to pad inside, and Sparrowsong followed more hesitantly. She could only see darkness ahead of her, so she wondered how she and Bubblecloud would know where they were. She decided to have faith in the medicine cat, as they walked side-by-side into the surrounding darkness.

As they went in further, the tunnel began getting darker and darker until Sparrowsong could no longer see where she was putting her paws. She made a great effort not to lose feel of Bubblecloud's pelt, because she would not want to be lost in the dark tunnel for even a heartbeat. They continued descending, and the air was already beginning to get thinner.

When they had finally reached an opening, Sparrowsong could see that there was a hole at the roof of the cave, showing the starry night sky. She felt comforted by the dim light, and began to relax. "So how do we speak with Starclan?" Sparrowsong asked, staring at the big gem known as the moonstone. Bubblecloud shut her eyes, taking in the crisp cave air. "We have to wait until the moon goes directly above us," She mewed, "Then the moonstone will sparkle, and we will speak with them then."

And so they waited, and waited. It felt like ages before anything happened; but then something did. The moon, as Bubblecloud had said, had moved directly above the moonstone. Its gentle beams of light illuminated the large gemstone, making it sparkle unlike anything Sparrowsong had seen before.

"Whoa…" She whispered to herself. She had never yet seen the moonstone, though apprentices were supposed to before they became warriors. I guess it was because that she already had such a close connection with Starclan, that both she and Pricklestar had thought there was no need to travel to long to speak with them.

Though, to Sparrowsong's dismay, after she became a warrior her connections with Starclan had begun to fade slowly. She could barely remember the last time she met with them, which was the warrior's assessment, or so she thought. Now this hunk of gem would help the both of the sisters, all she had to do now was wait for Bubblecloud to tell her how to get in contact with their ancestors, however that was done.

"Okay," Bubblecloud said mindlessly, all her thoughts devoured by the beauty of the gem, "Now we just have to close our eyes, and touch our noses to the moonstone."

Sparrowsong dipped her head, and went up to the gem with her littermate. The two both settled down, and closed their eyes. Sparrowsong lurched her head forward and it rammed into the moonstone. Nothing happened, but she remembered Bubblecloud saying to _touch _the moonstone, not hit her head on it.

Sparrowsong pulled her head back and this time let her head fall more slowly, and she let her nose brush the gem. It was cold to the touch, yet it sent a relaxing feeling through her. She suddenly felt more tired than she ever had, and sleep crept through her systems almost like a poison. The felt herself drift away, knowing when she woke she would be with Starclan.

Or so she had hoped.

…

_Sparrowsong woke again, but had trouble to open her eyes. It felt like glue was holding them together, and it took mass effort just to see. When she could, she saw her old home of Starclan, but it felt vaguely familiar. It seemed darker, and dirtier. The temperature was far colder then she had remembered, even colder than the air in the real world._

_ Everything seemed dead, with trees and flowers wilting, and two large and separate groups of cats. One side seemed double as large as the other, and she felt like she could imagine why. She was soon aware that her sister Bubblecloud had appeared just behind her. _

_ "What happened here?" Bubblecloud mewed, "I had only been here but a few seasons ago, letting Mintwillow go for me, and now look at this!"_

_ Sparrowsong stiffened. She remembered the dream she had when she had almost gotten killed by the tunnel caving in, but she easily forgot about it and moved on. But how could she have- it was so important, and now that she hadn't helped their ancestors are now living terrible, and the clans could be in grave danger! _

_ "Speaking of Mintwillow," Sparrowsong said after a while, "I- _we _need to find her, Bubblecloud if you would, go to one of the groups, and I'll go to the other. See if you can find Mintwillow- as well as the reason why everything here is the way it is."_

_"Right," Bubblecloud agreed, nodding. The medicine cat quickly padded to the larger group, probably because she thought there was a higher chance of Mintwillow being there. Sparrowsong had a feeling that between the two groups that one was a "good" group and the other was a "bad" group. _

_ She made her way to the other group of cats, the one a little more than half the size the other group. As she became close, she noticed many heads turn, and surprised gasps came from some of them. She also noticed the cat she was looking for, Mintwillow, pushing through the crowd. _

_ "You're here," Mintwillow meowed, with a sort of wisdom that made her seem very trustworthy, "I need you to come with me."_

_ "What do you mean?" Sparrowsong tilted her head, "Why is Starclan divided, and why do you want me?"_

_ Mintwillow sighed. "There is much to tell, do come with me and I will tell you everything."_

_ Sparrowsong gave a respectful dip of her head, and followed the former Thunderclan medicine cat away from the crowds and to the mossy rock where she used to love to play. She couldn't help but feel pitiful that the place she once called home was now a disastrous, inanimate territory. _

"_Now, I will tell you," Mintwillow mewed, "I'm sure your sister is learning too, but from the bad cats…"  
"The bad cats?" Sparrowsong echoed._

"_Yes, I'm ashamed to say all that happened to the wonderful place before I got here. Now listen to me as I tell you what happened…"_

"_When I died, I felt myself being taken over, like something was just pushing my soul from my body. I was welcomed by my father into Starclan, but never did I see him so frail and hurt since he was taking his dying breathes... It was scary, for I thought that Starclan helped cats stay young and healthy until forgotten by all minds. We both ascended into the stars, and I could feel myself beginning to grow afraid of what I would see there_

"_I noticed much arguing when I first arrived, something about whether or not to attack the clans. A cat called Hawkeyes settled the decision, that whoever will attack go into one group, and whoever refuses to go into another. For some reason many cats chose the side to fight you, because they thought that the living cats were showing disrespect to them_

"_Mostly the new Starclan cats and the smarter elder ones joined this group, but all the other cats are growing sour just like Hawkeyes and his followers. Many cats simply felt pressured to join the attacking side, and some were just angry. My father and I both joined the non-attacking group, but we were badly outnumbered. We knew it was the end for everyone, and we wondered how this could happen to the Starclan, the place I used to dream of going to someday_

"_But then, only days after I came here I received a prophecy- a prophecy about you. You are destined to save us all, Sparrowsong, and we trust you to make great sacrifices for the sake of all the clans, Starclan included! This is all you need to know, Sparrowsong. Morning waits, and you must leave now. But don't forget this conversation, it means everything. _

"_I can't leave now!" Sparrowsong protested, though she could feel herself fading away. Mintwillow waved her tail. "I'm afraid you can't stop it. There is one thing, that will happen to you as you awake. Expect what you least expected, young one."_

…

Sparrowsong woke again to a much brighter space. Sunlight made its way to the opening in the roof, making the once dark room quite bright. Bubblecloud awoke with a jolt next to her, and the new medicine cat stared at her with fear and nervousness. "Did you-"Bubblecloud started, but Sparrowsong interrupted her with a nod. "The story was scary," She meowed, "but I heard an extra part."

"Oh?" Bubblecloud looked confused. Sparrowsong stuttered, "W-well, you see, from the side I went to, I found Mintwillow, and she told me there was a p-prophecy about me."

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later."

Bubblecloud shrugged, but still looked anxious as she padded back to the tunnels that they came in through. Sparrowsong followed, and was relieved that it was brighter than it was last time, and she could at least see the outline of her paws against the dark earth. They both padded through the tunnels, when Sparrowsong felt a strange feeling between her legs. She decided to ignore it as they continued through the dark tunnels. Brightness shone up ahead, and the queen quickly jumped outside into the fresher air. She was about to get back to the climbing ledge, in wheich they could ascend back to the grass and head back home, when a sharp jolt hit her belly. _What is this? _She wondered, _did I eat something bad?_

Another jolt, but ever sharper, hit her, and she fell to the ground with pain. Bubblecloud stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I think-" Sparrowsong broke off with a yowl pain as she felt her belly being stretched powerfully, "That my kits are coming now!"  
_  
_ **AN: Ha! Wait, sorry, I had no reason to laugh. **

** Well I finally finished this and now it's amazingly awesome :D**

** 6 pages! A new record for me! So I guess it is completed then, and I won't go off into some random conversations again. But I would like to say how happy I am that I'm finally almost near the climax!**

** -Lissa**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Oh. My. God. **

**Guess what I just read?  
Starkit's Prophecy. **

**I mean **_**wow**_**, that was bad. So many misspellings, terrible grammar, random semicolons in wo;rds, wrong homophones used, random name changes in the middle of story, so much out of characterness! I mean wtf how is Jayfeather her dad, he's a freaking medcat! And why the heck did Hollyleaf kill Jayfeather? And Sandstorm was perfectly okay with Firestar wanting to be Starpaw/Gleam's mate. Okay, that was officially terrible. **

**Anyway if you want to read the whole thing, look it up on google, and you'll find a website for it. Worst story ever. **

**Okay, I'll stop insulting Starkit's prophecy, though it was so bad it's hilarious. I need to make that new chapter of Born Into Stars ^_^. You may get upset this chapter, it is going to be quite unrealistic, but only to make some more epic drama xD**

**And so, here it is friends:**

Sparrowsong let out a whimpering grunt of pain as she felt her belly contracting. Bubblecloud stood over her and gasped as she felt the queen's belly. "You're kitting early because…" She paused for a heartbeat, "Because you are having too many kits."

"Too many kits?" Sparrowsong echoed between gasps. Bubblecloud nodded worriedly. "Yes, it feels like… _seven_," She murmured, "Is it possible you- err- were with Oakfur or another tom more than once?"

Sparrowsong bowed her head. "I don't believe so, but I did feel a bit odd after waking up a few times… are you suggesting I've been forced while I was asleep?"

"It could be possible," Bubblecloud meowed, "Oh they're too early! Try to stay still while I go to find something for you."

The medicine cat went off at a medium-fast pace, searching around her for herbs. Sparrowsong groaned with pain as another spasm hit her, and she could feel her insides squeezing and tightening to get the kits out. Soon enough she could feel something coming through, and she realized with horror that the first kit was coming. The birthing queen managed to look behind her, and saw a thin blue sac slipping through her. _Oh fox-dung… it's too late, that kit is too small to still be alive by now…_

She closed for a second, but felt herself opening up again to release another kit. "Bubblecloud!" Sparrowsong yowled desperately, "Hurry!"

The next slippery bundle came out, and was then dead with its first littermate. Sparrowsong briefly thought all the kits would die just like the first two, but then she saw Bubblecloud coming back.

"I'm so sorry!" She huffed, quickly shoving moss below the kitting queen, "Now eat these; fennel and raspberry leaves!"

Sparrowsong lapped up the herbs, and her sides rippled fiercely. She felt an even bigger kit coming out of her. Bubblecloud quickly bit open a sac and lick the kit to warmth. It let out a loud, powerful mewl. "A tom!" Bubblecloud announced. Sparrowsong saw the slimy black mound. It looked just like her own father, Blackclaw. The black tom-kit latched its mouth to its mother's belly and suckled. "Thank Starclan, its living," She murmured.

More contractions came, and so did the next kit. Another born dead. Sparrowsong was beginning to be swallowed by grief that most all her kits would be dying. The next kitten Bubblecloud licked viciously, and it came out alive. "A she-kit!" The medicine cat announced as she put the tiniest kit Sparrowsong had even seen at her belly. It was white, just like Bubblecloud was, and looked just barely alive as it feebly tried to get milk.

The next kit was born alive too, a she-kit that was dappled just like Sparrowsong was, and just a little smaller than her brother. "Okay, just one more now," Bubblecloud mewed. Sparrowsong heaved and the last kit came dead just like the other four.

"Oh dear," Sighed Bubblecloud, her ears flattening, "They came so early, most are dead."

Sparrowsong lowered her head sadly. "I wish it weren't so, and these kits are much too small, will they even survive?"

As if to answer her question, the tiny white she-kit fell limp, and Bubblecloud gave her a pitiful look. Sparrowsong choked back a sob. How is it fair that a queen loses five kits at once, and how did she even end up with so many kits, anyway?

"Well, at least those two lived," Bubblecloud whispered, and she stroked the two kits gently, "Do you want to name them?"

"Not yet," Sparrowsong decided, thinking it was best for both her and Oakfur to name them together, "For now, let's just bring them to camp, before they open their eyes."

"That sounds good; I'll carry the tom-kit for you," Bubblecloud offered.

"Thank you," Sparrowsong mewed gratefully, and she curled her tail around the kits, "But for now I'd like to be with them, just for a bit."

Bubblecloud smiled and lay down beside her. Sparrowsong felt happy, happy that she didn't lose them all. The two surviving kits were already the most precious things to her as of that point, and her love for them was already burning strong. She could keep them alive, she _had _to.

The time she spent cuddling her newborns felt so short, but Bubblecloud had told her it was time to go shortly after. "No I don't want to," Sparrowsong objected, curling tightly around the sleeping kits.

"If we don't go now, it'll be very late when we get back to camp." Bubblecloud argued, and she picked up the black tom-kit. Sparrowsong sighed and lifted the dappled kit by her fluffy scruff. The medicine cat flicked her tail and headed off. It was already sunhigh, and Sparrowsong confessed to herself that it _was_ best to head back. Cool breezes blew as they traveled, buffeting their fur. The she-kit let out a pitiful mewl, as the cold struck against her.

"It's so hard seeing my kits freeze like this!" Sparrowsong exclaimed through the fur of the kit, "I know we have to head back, but it hurts to see _them _hurt."

"I understand, but this is best for them ," Bubblecloud mewed back, "Don't worry, though we're going at least double the speed now than we did before, now that you don't have all that weight to slow you down."

"I suppose so."

…

Sparrowsong's paws were about ready to fall off by the time they reached Thunderclan territory. The two kits were mostly silent, though at times they let out squeaks when they were cold, hungry, or feeling discomfort. Sparrowsong had to stop once to feed them.

She now couldn't wait to get back, show everyone the kits, and name them with Oakfur. He would be such a great father, Sparrowsong knew. "We're almost there," Mumbled Bubblecloud, as Thunderclan's scent began to grow strong and the grass became flatter.

Sparrowsong took off and trotted into camp, and instantly she and Bubblecloud were crowded by cats. "You kitted early!" Leafmist announced, as if not everyone already knew.

"Oakfur, you're a father!" Lilyfeather called, and the group parted to make room for the tom. Oakfur walked through casually, but Sparrowsong could see the skip in his steps as he came up to her. The mates reunited in a loving nuzzle, twining their tails and purring. "They're beautiful," Oakfur purred, as he took the black kit from Bubblecloud.

"Indeed," Sparrowsong agreed, "Come, let's take them to nursery."

"Okay," Oakfur said, and he padded with his mate into the strong den. Sparrowsong settled into her nest and dropped the she-kit at the crack of her belly. Oakfur did the same, and just as he did the tom-kit's eyes blinked right open.

"Oh my," Sparrowsong gasped. She stared at the deep amber eyes, so deep they looked almost red. "Ma-ma," The tom squeaked, blinking up at her.

Sparrowsong purred loudly. "I think I have a name for him."

"What would that be?" Oakfur asked, as he curled on the other side of the kits.

"How about Redkit, since his eyes are such a deep shade of amber?" She suggested

Oakfur nodded. "That would go well, but what about the she-kit?"

As if on cue the dappled kit's eyes blinked open slowly as well, her light blue gaze darting around. Sparrowsong nuzzled the kit affectionately. "What do you think?"

"I like Riverkit," Oakfur shrugged, "If you want to use it."

"I think that name is perfect," Sparrowsong replied, "Welcome to the world, Redkit and Riverkit."

Riverkit flicked her tiny tail. "Wold," She tried to repeat. Redkit rolled onto her. "Welcome!" He echoed.

"They're so cute!" Cheered Sparrowsong and she started to lap Riverkit's fluffy fur. Riverkit pulled herself up and crawled to her mother's belly, where she began to suckle milk. Redkit got up as well, and stumbled into his father's belly.

Oakfur let out a _mrrow _of amusement, as his son tried to suckle from him, his expression confused when he didn't get any milk. "Wrong place, little Red," He chuckled, and nudged the kit to Sparrowsong.

"Aren't they darling," The queen said proudly, "I think these two are much better than none."

Oakfur tilted his head. "Better than none?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," Sparrowsong sighed, "Well, the kits came so early because there were too many. Seven to be exact..."

"Seven?!" Oakfur repeated with disbelief. Sparrowsong frowned. "Yes, and five of them didn't make it, I'm sorry to say."

"Darling, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault."

Oakfur suddenly looked guilty. "I think it might be…"

"What do you mean?" Sparrowsong demanded, instantly alert and serious.

Oakfur pinned his ears down. "I- I wanted kits more than anything in then anything in the world," He told her, "So some nights, when nobody was looking, I guess I sort of lost control of myself. I didn't mean harm, I just thought the more I did it, the more likely we would have kits."

"Wait," Sparrowsong grumbled, "So when I told you I was expecting, you were just playing dumb?"

"I guess I was," He replied, ashamed.

Sparrowsong wanted to be angry. This wasn't something she thought her mate would do to her without any permission. She also wondered how she never woke up. _I guess I am just one of those cats who sleep through anything._

"Please, don't be upset. I promise I only had good intentions." Oakfur meowed.

"I'm not," Sparrowsong forced herself to admit, "I love you, really no matter what you do."

"I love you more," Oakfur purred, giving her a lap on the cheek, "And I love these kits too."

Sparrowsong noticed her son and daughter had fallen asleep, but then again it was pretty late. "Maybe you should go, so we can get some sleep."

"I'd be happy to leave you in peace," Oakfur smiled, and after a last nuzzle he left. Sparrowsong curled her tail around the sleeping kits, and brought them closer to her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, but her dreams were unwelcoming.

She could see only black, but she could hear chanting, evil angry voices making themselves heard.

"_Teach the clans, teach the clans, make them pay."_

**AN: Sorry that it is so short, I would make it longer, but my Grandmother just came to visit us and she's sick because she just got a surgery so I guess I just lost my thoughts. Also, I got two 100%'s on my math quizzes. And I just took another. I'm doing so well in math, heheh. **

**Hey, if anyone out there is struggling with math, and actually wants to get better, there's a website I know that can help you. It's called and has math from pre-k to pre-calculous. I've tried a few pre-calculous lessons myself, even though I'm in algebra 1, ha! **

**I also have to study really hard for this ACT test I'm going to take. If I score high, I become eligible to enter this Creative Writing camp at Duke University over the summer. It would be so cool, having a 3-week sleep away camp focused entirely on my passion- writing! We even get to sleep in the college dorms! Fun! **

**So I guess that is it then. Oh- one more thing! My next story is going to be a trollfiction, but I need ideas for what it's going to be! If one of you suggested an idea I really like- I'd love to use it!**

**~Lissa**


	34. They're coming!

**Hey, happy thanksgiving you all, I hope you had a good one! I know I did :)**

**I had turkey, and cranberry, and marshmallow fruit salad (A family favorite), pie… all that good stuff :P**

**A little thing I wrote for fun:**

**I'm Thankful for food.**

**I'm Thankful for shelter.**

**I'm thankful for computer.**

**I'm Thankful for education (Who would've thought).**

**I'm thankful for all of YOU!**

**Wow I can't believe how amazing everyone has been, I remember when I was starting as a kid who didn't know how to write, but you all supported me all throughout. Look at me now, I won a writing contest in my class, I have two stories with many reviews, and some new online friends too :3 **

**Thank you all for being so supportive, because this story is soon coming to an end! I hope you all will enjoy these last few chapters, I'll do my very best on them! **

**And here it is, friends, love you all!**

It seemed like ages, or maybe moons, or maybe days. Sparrowsong knew what was coming, the attack was only inches away, or maybe it was river-lengths. She notified the clan on all her knowledge, though it made her feel like she would collapse then and there. Having a responsibility as big as the one she had made her feel as if a badger was dropped onto her, and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't leave its colossal weight.

The warriors were training and the apprentices doing their very best work, and were sure to become warriors very soon. Leafmist had kitted recently, they were a quarter-moon late, and there were three beautiful little ones; two she-cats and a tom. Wolfkit was the tom, and his name matched perfectly, for the kit had dark gray fluffy fur, menacing beady eyes, and a pointy muzzle that looked just like a wolf's. One she-kit was Silverkit, just a tiny silvery she-cat, one that would be beautiful when she was older, most likely to be followed by all the toms. Then there was Owlkit, looking just like her mother. Owlkit was rather… odd… for a kit. She loved to play, like all the others, but she always seemed distant as if she were longing for something; or someone.

"Mama, watch me I'm a frog!"

That was Redkit. Sparrowsong's kits both learned to talk very soon, and were now maybe a moon and a half old. Redkit was strong and ambitious, one that would definitely be a great warrior when he got older. Riverkit was the opposite, she was shy and caring, and Sparrowsong noticed how her she-kit had often been staring at the medicine den and messing with any herbs she could find. Who knew, she could have a medicine cat at her paws!

"Mama, _watch!" _Redkit squeaked impatiently. Sparrowsong cleared her head of the thoughts and beamed at her tom-kit. "Okay, what do you have to show me?" She mewed, looking down on him.

"I can jump super high, watch!" Redkit exclaimed, and he leapt into the air and landed right onto Riverkit. "Ouch! Redkit!" Riverkit whined, dragging herself from under her brother.

"Oh, sorry Riverkit," Redkit mumbled, and Sparrowsong let out an amused chuckle. "A very good jump, Redkit, but you may want to watch where you land."

The black tom shook his pelt indignantly. "It wasn't my fault Riverkit was in the way!"

"Hey, I wasn't looking at you!" Riverkit protested, "How was I supposed to know you'd just land on my tail like that!"

"Well maybe you should play with us, instead of those plants!" Redkit teased.

Sparrowsong used her tail to separate the kits. "Now, that's enough, you both can do whatever you please."

"Yeah Redkit," Riverkit stuck her tongue out, and trotted away, slinking down into a corner of the nursery. Redkit lashed his little tail, and turned away from his sister. "Hey Wolfkit, want to play?" He mewed, trotting up to his playmate, "Owlkit and Silverkit too."

Sparrowsong watched Redkit as he and Leafmist's kits began pouncing on one-another, letting out squeals of delight as they played. Riverkit stayed in the corner, murmuring names of herbs to herself as she pawed at the leaves and petals.

Sparrowsong inched over to her. "Hey Riverkit, what are you up to?" She mewed, smiling warmly. Riverkit looked up and twitched her whiskers. "Practicing," She replied, "So that Bubblecloud will want to take me as her apprentice."

Sparrowsong bent down to match Riverkit's height, and purred. "I'm sure she will, and you'll be the best medicine cat there is!"

Riverkit grinned, and nuzzled her mother. "Look, I already memorized some of the herbs names and cures," She mewed. Sparrowsong lapped at Riverkit lovingly, "Then why don't you help Bubblecloud? She's wanted an apprentice, you know."

Riverkit widened her eyes. "You mean leave the den?_ I_ get to?"

Sparrowsong nodded. "The medicine den and leader's den are both stone. The one closer to the nursery is the medicine den."

Riverkit bounced and poked her head out of the den, then left slowly, as if testing each pawstep to make sure the ground didn't collapse on her. When she left she shivered at the freezing air, and Sparrowsong watched as she made her way to the medicine den.

"Hey, why does Riverkit get to go out?" Redkit squeaked, "No fair!"

"I gave her permission, and she's only going to see the medicine den." Sparrowsong answered, softening her gaze at the kits.

"Well that's still not fair, can't I go outside too?" Redkit demanded.

Sparrowsong ruffled her kit's fur with her paw. "I'm not sure if you'd want to, it's freezing cold out there." She meowed, "But if you must, I give you my permission."

"Yay!" Exclaimed Redkit, and he exited the den excitedly. Leafmist's kits started to beg to go outside too, but their mother told them they were too young.

Sparrowsong looked outside, and noticed that it had started to snow. Redkit was bouncing around, the white flakes speckling his black fur. He stuck his tongue out and let a flake land on his tongue, his eyes sparkling. Sparrowsong chuckled, she had thought Redkit would be too cold out there, but she supposed that he was a strong kit with lots of fur. There was a problem, though; prey was already becoming a shortage, and with snow coming there would only be less. She felt terrible eating her fill of prey, even though it was to feed her kits, when the other warriors and apprentices were getting skinnier and skinnier by the days.

"Hey, Sparrowsong," Lilyfeather mewed behind her. Sparrowsong turned her head, eyeing the last pregnant queen. "Yes?" She asked, turning her entire body around to face Lilyfeather.

"You seem a little out of it, is something wrong?" Her friend mewed, seeming concerned.

"You didn't already know?" Sparrowsong hissed in a hushed whisper, "Its leafbare and everyone's hungry, while the… _attack_… will happen soon."

"What attack?" It was Redkit, who had returned with his sister to the nursery. Sparrowsong flinched. "No, not attack there's no-"

"The attack we foxes are being on you!" Lilyfeather interrupted, growling playfully. Sparrowsong gave the queen a grateful look, and started play snarling as well.

Riverkit instantly looked unamused, and went back to sit at her corner, while Leafmist's kits all scampered over to them. "Die, foxes, die!" Squealed Wolfkit and he pounced on Lilyfeather's back. "Yeah, we'll beat you!" Redkit snarled, and he jumped onto his mother's back and sank his tiny teeth lightly into her scruff.

"Oh no, I'm dying!" Exclaimed Sparrowsong, as two more kits jumped onto her back. She toppled over and put a small bit of weight on the kits. They howled with delight as they wriggled from beneath her, and joined Wolfkit in his fight against Leafmist. "Don't kill me!" Leafmist cried out, and she fell over as well, but this time the kits jumped off before they could be fallen on again.

The kits giggled with glee, and they settled down to talk. Sparrowsong got up and sat back down beside her other kit. Riverkit looked at her, and flicked her tiny tail. "Hey my darling," Sparrowsong said kindly, "How was the trip to the medicine den?"

"Great!" Riverkit brightened, "Bubblecloud let make a leaf mix for Thrushpelt, she has greencough."

Sparrowsong smiled, but it was a little strained at the fact that Thrushpelt was sick. How long before many other cats joined the sick group as well? "That's wonderful," Sparrowsong managed to say happily, "Want to tell me about it?"

"Sure!" Riverkit started, "Bubblecloud told me what herbs to find, and I knew how to find them without her telling me!"

"Oh?"

"They were Catmint, Tansy, Coltsfoot, and a Juniper berry," Riverkit continued, "I wrapped the herbs in the catmint and gave it to Thrushpelt, and then she told me a story! Bubblecloud was really happy with me!"

"Well, I bet you are exhausted now. Why don't you get your brother and we get some sleep?" Sparrowsong suggested.

"Okay," Riverkit got up, "Redkit!"

"What?' Redkit meowed.

"Mama said its bedtime," Riverkit mewed.

"Oh okay." Redkit crawled over to the nest and looked at his mother

Sparrowsong got up and settled into the nest around Redkit. Riverkit snuggled her way into the crack of Sparrowsong's belly, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, dear ones." The queen mewed, and the other cats fell asleep around them. Sparrowsong rested her and shut her eyes, soon to fall into sleep.

…

_Sparrowsong woke in a tranquil forest, one unlike Thunderclan's territory. She looked around, but it didn't recognize it a bit. Maybe the dream wasn't meant to have a meaning, so she simply wandered. Then she felt something. It was almost like claws ripping through her side. She whipped around but saw nothing, nothing but claw marks and blood. Then she felt it again, this time on her other side. She suddenly found herself screaming "Kill me! Kill me!" and the invisible claws kept coming._

_She fell onto the ground with pain, and was still involuntarily whispering to be killed. Blood drenched her fur, and formed a puddle around her. The claws had stopped, but at this rate she would die in only minutes. She rested her head down and tried to awaken. A dream like this was too life-like for her to handle, as well as painful. Her body shook and thrashed but she just wouldn't die, or wake for that matter. _

_It felt as if the pain would never end, and that she would be stuck near death for an eternity, when she saw a figure. The bold shape of a cat stood in the distance, and was talking steps toward her, though not moving from its place at all. She turned and looked at her other side, and there was a less bold outline of a cat, but the same distance away. _

_They kept walking, but not coming any nearer. She began to hear whispers around her. Actually, more like chanting than whispers, but she couldn't make out the words. She felt that she had had enough of the chanting in her dreams, but it wouldn't go away. _

_Suddenly, the forest vanished, leaving her and the two cats floating in an empty void. The chanting turned from a whisper to a murmur, from a murmur to a voice. It was the same would over and over, the most dreaded word Sparrowsong had ever known. Bridge. The voice grew louder, and louder, as if someone was screaming into her ears. She let out a yowl of agony, the mental and physical pain was becoming to be too much, and she _had _to wake up. _

_Then she heard something. It didn't feel like part of the dream, more like something surrounding her. Another chant, but the voice was terrifyingly familiar. She couldn't mistake the voice of her only she-kit, Riverkit. _

"_They're coming!" She heard her kit scream, "They're coming! They're coming!" _

…

**So… did you like it? I feel kind of proud sort of I honestly think this chapter wasn't too shabby at all. I'm hoping that they will get better and better as I end the story. Again, I thank everyone so much for all the support. I **_**never **_**imagined I'd get anywhere close to even 50 reviews; and now I have 85! (and only one of them is bad!) **

**So I hope to update again next weekend. I really had fun writing this!**

**Toodles,**

**~Lissa **


	35. The finale

**A/N: Hi again! Still in that "almost finished" period, so I'll try to update quickly. And, I apologize for not updating last weekend, I was making a little warriors generator instead! If you want to find your life as a warrior, why not go and check it out? **

**Oh, and one more thing: I'm going to do a 100 one-shot challenge soon! When I finish this story, prepare for a troll fiction and one-shot collection, plus more chapters of the fifth clan. Now enjoy this chapter, this story is coming to an end very soon! Prepare to be surprised, I don't think anyone would have expected this ending! **

Sparrowsong's eyes snapped open at the sound of Riverkit's voice. Other cats were shifting around, woken by the yelling. The other kits shot Riverkit annoyed glares, but she continued to chant: "They're coming, they're coming!"

Eventually, Sparrowsong lowered her head to match with her kit's small height. "Who's coming?" She asked, desperate to keep her voice steady, though she could feel herself trembling with a certainty that there was something truly wrong. Riverkit didn't stop chanting, and Redkit bowled over her. "What's the matter with you?!" He shouted, though his voice was pitched up with worry.

Riverkit's eyes went blank, and she stumbled to regain her balance. She shook her head gently, and looked up. "I'm sorry…" She rasped, "We're all… going to… die…"

"This isn't funny!" Owlkit squeaked indignantly, but Riverkit had gone unconscious. Sparrowsong's ears pinned to the back of her head as she heard a faint battle cry from far in the distance. The voice sounded familiar… if anything it must be… "Hawkeyes," She squeaked out.

"Sparrowsong, what's going on?" Lilyfeather asked nervously. Sparrowsong turned to her friend, eyes sparking with fear, "They're here," she murmured. "The battle has begun."

"What battle?" Redkit and Wolfkit asked in union. Owlkit and Silverkit shrank into their mother's fur frightfully at the word 'battle'. Sparrowsong scrambled to her paws. "No time to explain," She meowed. "I have to warn the clan. Protect the nursery at all costs!"

"I will!" Redkit exclaimed, and he unsheathed his kit claws proudly. Sparrowsong looked to Lilyfeather and Leafmist, who both nodded at her. "We will protect them best we possibly can."

"Please do…" She mewed, and she darted outside and onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath to highrock to hear my words!"

Several cats began stumbling out of their dens groggily. To be fair, it was still late at night, but this was very important, much more important than sleep. "I know I'm not leader," Sparrowsong started, as every cat settled under the rock, "But I have an important announcement to make."

Murmurs rippled through the clan, as everyone began to grow anxious and apprehensive. Sparrowsong looked in the direction of Shadowclan, and began to bristle. "I think the battle is here," She announced silently. "They are attacking Shadowclan."

"What?!"

"This can't be!"

"We aren't ready yet!"

Sparrowsong lashed her tail for silence. "I know this came much sooner than planned," She snarled. "But we can't pretend it isn't here. Everyone, form three patrols to head to Shadowclan. We need at least five cats to guard the camp."

Cats pushed and shoved, but eventually formed three groups, and six others scattered around the camp. "I will lead a group, Pricklestar will lead a group, and Oceanfall will lead a group." Sparrowsong instructed. "We will split up, but we have to all meet up at Shadowclan camp."

Pricklestar jumped up beside her. "I'm afraid it's too late for that," He meowed nervously. "Look…"

Sparrowsong followed her leader's gaze, and saw the evil Starclan cats driving Shadowclan warriors into Thunderclan territory. "Oh no," she managed to whisper, but raised her voice. "Heatherstorm, I want you to get help from Windclan." The brown tom nodded and sprinted away. "And Dawnheart, you get Riverclan. The rest of you, help Shadowclan!"

The Thunderclan cats let out battle screeches and launched themselves at the attacking Starclan cats. Sparrowsong leapt down and searched for a particular cat. She eventually saw Hawkfrost standing at two dead bodies, and was slashing at a Thunderclan cat's throat. Nausea welled up in her as she recognized Pricklestar. "No!" She wailed, and sprinted to her leader's assistance. As hard as she could she sank her claws into Hawkeyes's flank, and he jumped back with a startled yelp.

Pricklestar lay shaking on the ground, and went limp soon after. Sparrowsong realized with horror that it was his last life, and that this time he wouldn't get back up. Her eyes blazed with fury as she turned to his attacker. "I _will _get you for this." She vowed aloud, causing Hawkeyes to smirk at her. "I'd like to see you try."

Sparrowsong screamed with rage and she rammed into her enemy so hard that he tumbled over and sprawled out on the ground. Hawkeyes got up, eyes blazing, and ran up to shove Sparrowsong down, pinning her. Sparrowsong struggled, and then used a back leg to claw at his exposed belly. Hawkeyes stumbled backward, and snarled. "I don't have time for you." He growled.

"Well I do," Sparrowsong retorted, huffing.

"Oh, but don't you want to save your precious kits?" He asked smugly, and Sparrowsong turned to noticed that three cats, two toms and a she-cat were attacking the nursery. "This isn't over!" She swore, and she rushed over to the nursery, where Lilyfeather and Leafmist were attacking the cats with no avail.

Sparrowsong brought her claws against each of the cats' backsides, and each turned their heads, grimacing. "How dare you attack helpless kits," she bared her fangs with menace. One of the cat's eyes glittered with amusement. "And you'll do what about it?"

As an answer, she leapt onto the cat and sank her teeth forcefully into his neck. The tom plummeted to the ground, and disappeared into nothing but a stain of blood on the grass. The other cats stared at her, and began to run with a fear of becoming nothing. Never once had Sparrowsong felt so powerful, but it seemed as if her strength had increased tenfold.

"Sparrowsong…" She heard Lilyfeather whisper.

"What?" She demanded crossly. "I need to help defend in the battle."

"I think Riverkit is-"Lilyfeather didn't need to continue, for Sparrowsong had already shoved past her and to her limp kit. Riverkit lay slumped on the ground, deep gashes on her side and blood pooling around her. She stared at the kit for an instant, and shook with grief. "No…" She whispered, and she checked desperately for a heartbeat. Nothing. The other kits hid in a corner, eyes full of fear, watching as more cats battled outside.

"I will mourn for you, Riverkit," Sparrowsong sighed. "But there are important things I must do, I will come back."

Before any other cat could say anything else, she sprinted out of the den into the open air. The battle was raging on louder than ever, and blood stained the grass red. Sparrowsong saw a Starclan cat attacking Rileyheart, and she instinctively jumped to her sister's defense. Or at least she tried to. An unfamiliar cat had butted into her, and she found herself lying on the ground moments after. Sparrowsong jumped up and spat at the attacking tom, soon driving her claws onto his face. The tom yowled with pain, and Sparrowsong lifted her claw to deliver the finishing blow, when she was knocked over again.

An amber-eyed she-cat stood over her, jaws bared in a snarl. Unlike Hawkeyes's pin, this cat held Sparrowsong's back legs down as well. Sparrowsong thrashed and struggled but the she-cat's grip didn't loosen. She just stared down at Sparrowsong evilly. "I'm sure you think you're something," The attacker snickered. "But when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing, and I mean _nothing_."

Sparrowsong's eyes widened with horror as she saw long dog-like claws draw close to her; slowly and teasingly. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the end, when suddenly the weight lifted off of her. She blinked her eyes open again and saw a new figure standing over her. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. "_Cherryclaw?_"

"Hey, Sparrowpaw," He smiled. "I thought you needed some help."

"Help?" Sparrowsong echoed, and just after the clouds opened up to show a slowly rising sun, and new cats poured from it; the good Starclan cats. Many heads turned and some battles stopped, as the shining cats came down from the sky. The evil cats' pelts bristled, and Hawkeyes stood up at the head of the battle. "What is the meaning of this?"

Moonberry was the first to land, and her eyes met Hawkeyes's. "This. Is. Wrong."

Hawkeyes glared at her, and the other cats that fell in behind her. He clambered onto a tree and looked down superiorly at the other cats. "Looks like we have two targets now!" Hawkeyes bellowed, "Continue attacking!"

And just like that, the battle started again, but this time the numbers of the bad cats were inferior. Sparrowsong wound up back up in a battle, and this time she was attacking a pale black tom. The cat threw himself at her, but Sparrowsong ducked just a hair out of the way, leaving the tom to tumble across the bloody earth.

He staggered upward; fur matted, breaths heavy, and glowered at Sparrowsong with piercing green eyes. Sparrowsong hissed and let her neck furs bristle, making herself look slightly bigger than she was. The tom drew his upper lip back in a snarl, and grew ready to strike. His eyes gave away his target of Sparrowsong's flank, and just before he could reach her she moved her rump out of the way, causing him to stumble yet again. She pinned the faltering tom and without hesitation gave him a pair of claws to the throat.

The mound of black fur disappeared into thin air, and Sparrowsong looked around for more enemies. She gasped as she saw Hawkeyes battling Moonberry, where Moonberry was obviously losing. She darted over to her mother, but was stopped by a pair of jaws in her half-tail. She yelped as her almost-healed wound opened up again, and she turned to see an apprenticed sized Starclan cat with his teeth lodged into her. "Get off!" She shrieked, aware that Hawkeyes had Moonberry in a pin. The young cat didn't budge, and she kicked him off forcefully and shoved past other cats to get to Moonberry.

When she got close enough she thrust Hawkeyes off of her mother, but the tom only smirked. Moonberry lay unmoving on the grass, and Sparrowsong pressed an ear to her mother's chest, feeling her heart slowly dramatically. She got up with horror, eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Moonberry, don't die!" She wailed, "I'll never forgive myself if you do!"

Moonberry's eyes struggled open, and the dying she-cat looked at her daughter kindly. "It was… an honor," She coughed blood onto herself. Sparrowsong willed her mother not to finish the sentence, but she did anyway, "To help… you." And with that, her eyes glazed and she disappeared into nothingness.

Sparrowsong crouched over the empty space full of grief. She bit back a wail as she stared at the bit of blood on the ground. She pulled her head to face Hawkeyes, her eyes flaming with rage. "Unforgivable…" She murmured, and then repeated again, "UNFORGIVABLE!"

Hawkeyes looked undaunted, just staring with amusement. Sparrowsong screeched with fury as she bowled onto Hawkeyes, and he let out a yelp of surprise. "I will _NEVER_ forgive you!" She screamed, and began clawing his chest as powerfully as she could. Hawkeyes's chest pooled up with blood, and his eyes began to slowly glaze, but she kept clawing. She would never forgive him for what he did to her.

Then she felt something inside of her, almost like an actual flame. She fell over and writhed with pain as she felt her insides burning. She then heard a voice in her head, and she soon recognized it as Moonberry's. _Avenge me; _she said in Sparrowsong's mind, _you have the power to end with war._

Sparrowsong started to recognize the burning as power, like a fire flowing evenly through her veins, providing more power than ever imaginable. She willed herself to lift off the ground, and her body answered her command. Sparrowsong felt the ground leave her paws, and she matched height with the rising sun. She looked down at her paws, and found them flickering from bold to shining, from living to dead.

She imagined a thunderstorm, and the sky obeyed her wishes. Many cats let out startled gasps, as they looked upon Sparrowsong; the flying cat. She let out a breath, and as she did so it began to rain. _I can do anything; _she thought to herself, _I'll end this war. _

She shut her eyes and pictured a forest. It was a dark place with murky waters, dying plants, and lots of fog. She put no prey into her imagined land, she didn't think to do so, and with so much as a blink, she could tell her dreamland with real.

"Cats of the clans," She boomed, her voice thunder from the storm. "It is time I end this war once and for all! I will separate everyone, and there won't be any hesitation. It's time Starclan is finally divided; the cats that fought on our side will have a perfect home again, where they will live in peace at Silverpelt. To the contrary, any cats that fought against us will have a new home. It will be a place with no life or happiness. I name this place the Dark Forest, where any cats who are on the evil side will be forced to live for an eternity."

Several gasps and wails erupted from the group. Some cats snarled up at her. "You can't send us away, we refuse!" One cat called.

"You will get no support from us!" Another bellowed angrily.

"I don't need your support!" Sparrowsong snapped, and lightning struck in the distance. "Say goodbye to your loved ones, because you are leaving now!"

She squeezed her eyes closed and imagined the evil cats disappearing. They appeared in her mind at the Dark Forest that she created, and when she opened her eyes she saw that they had all disappeared. Sparrowsong felt the fire within her burning out, and she dropped to the ground tiredly. She gave a rattling cough, and fell into unconsciousness.

…

When Sparrowsong reopened her eyes, she found herself in Bubblecloud's den with a bold pelt again. She took in a breath and struggled to her paws. "Bubblecloud?" She managed to squeak. The medicine cat turned to her, eyes wild. "I cannot believe that just happened." She said, bristling with shock.

"Wait, do you mean I wasn't dreaming?" Sparrowsong whimpered, for she refused to believe it was her who did all those things. Bubblecloud nodded absentmindedly, "It was, but you should go out, I think you have some announcements to make to the clan."

Sparrowsong nodded, and left the den cautiously. She noticed the gazes of the cats set upon her. Some were filled with admiration, some were apprehensive, and some were simply full of fear. She leapt up onto the highrock, and chanted the gathering phrase. Every living cat was already outside, most with poultices covering any wounds they might have had. Sparrowsong cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm certain you are all wondering what is going to happen now, so I'll tell you all," She announced, looking down on everyone. "First of all, Oceanfall will be the new leader of Thunderclan. I'm sure she will be a great leader."

Barely any cats cheered, most were still staring anxiously up at her, waiting to hear more. Sparrowsong cleared her throat again before continuing. "If you are wondering what will happen to me, then I'll tell you. I have become the bridge, as I've been told many times that I needed to be. I'm both glad and saddened to tell you my new destiny." She paused, staring down at her mate and kits ruefully, "When I say I've become the bridge, it means I'm both a living, and a Starclan cat." As if on cue, her pelt flickered and became shining, just like a Starclan cats' would be. "I will also become leader of Starclan, for it is what the universe has been telling me. I will watch you all for as long as I stay a living cat, and when I'm only Starclan too. It was so great being with all of you, but I must go now."

Sparrowsong hopped down and met with her mate and kit. "I'm sorry, my loves." She mewed, and she nuzzled both of her toms sadly. Redkit sniffled gloomily. "Does this mean I won't see you again?' He cried. Sparrowsong shook her head reassuringly. "Never, it just means I won't be here all the time, Lilyfeather and Leafmist will be happy to take care of you, I'm sure."

"I'll miss you." Oakfur interrupted, lapping gently at his mate's cheek. Sparrowsong frowned, "I'll miss everyone. I must go now."

…

Sparrowsong was in Starclan. She had always wished that one day she would come here to be with her mother again, but she miserably accepted that it would never happen. She nominated herself leader of Starclan, and not one cat made an objection. She decided to change her name to Starsong, for she needed a unique name for a unique role.

Starsong vowed that she wouldn't ever let any of her cats down, and that even when she had been forgotten by every mind that she would still remain somewhere. Watching proudly as the cans changed and developed. Her thoughts we're interrupted by a cheerful voice, and she blinked at Cherryclaw happily.

"Hey, Sparrowpaw," He chuckled, "Excuse me, I meant Starsong."

"Sparrowpaw is fine," Starsong purred. "And I'm sure love is still welcome in Starclan."

Cherryclaw grinned. "I have never stopped loving you, Sparrowpaw."

Starsong nuzzled him. "I could say the same for you."

**A/N: Oh goodie gumdrops! I've finished! Before you leave my story for good, let me tell you that there will be an epilogue. I really hope you've enjoyed everything, and I'm so glad so many of you read my story. I will miss Sparrowsong, err, Starsong, when I finish writing this, but there's always Thorn! **

**Anyone, I love you all so much for all the support, this is my first completed fanfiction. Please check out my newest story, I promise you will enjoy it. Never stop believe and may Starclan light your path! **

**~Lissa**


	36. Epilogue

**I'm sad now, the epilogue is all we have left :(**

**I hope you at least enjoyed the story, and watching myself develop as I wrote more and more. My first fanfiction was a great experience, and because of it, I can write better than before! Because of you guys and your support, I've realized my dream of becoming a professional author, so thank you. Enjoy the epilogue. **

Starsong's life went smoothly after that. In Starclan she became mates with Cherryclaw, and she met up with her fallen ancestors once more.

Nothing very big happened after that, but she did love watching the warrior code grow. As the generations passed by, she was forgotten by more and more minds, until eventually she was diminished into nothing. Though her soul had fallen apart, all Starclan cats still learn about her, almost as soon as they die.

Starsong had been retitled the "divider", and recognized as a hero for keeping the wrong cats out of Starclan. It is believed that to this day, it is she who decides where a cat goes when they die. Maybe her memory will live on longer.

…

Oceanfall had become Oceanstar, but lived a short and frail life as leader. With her old age came fatigue, and it took merely seasons for her 9 lives to be lost. When she arrived in Starclan, she became Starsong's "deputy" and helped keep control over the dead cats; new and old. It is said she keeps watch over the Dark Forest, to make sure they don't cause trouble any more than they already do; and if they try, she will punish them with a second death. Her soul may have scattered, but somewhere she could still be watching over everyone.

…

Oakfur was elected first deputy, but because of his rising ambition and grief, he made too many irrational decisions. He was killed in a battle he started, and never got to see his beloved again.

…

Redkit was soon after apprenticed and was trained by his father. Despite the hardships he had faced, he became a great warrior at heart. He received his warrior name; Redgaze, and was given the next apprentice available. He was then elected deputy by Oceanstar, who had died before his first apprentice, Larkpaw, even finished training.

Redstar was one of the best leaders Thunderclan had ever had, and he lived a long, happy life. Silverkit, then known as Silversky, had become his mate. Though they never had kits together, they were as in love as a couple could be.

…

Riverkit couldn't have found a better place to live then with the fallen medicine cats. She knew she would never grow, but her young mind still coped with all the herbs. With so many mentors, she became the smartest medicine cat there ever was. Some say that Riverkit is the one who guides other young cats to path of a healer, and she is forever admired because of it.

…

Owlkit took the place of a medicine cat. It soon became known that her distinct personality was caused by visions, and she was able to foresee the future. She became Owlwing, and had the biggest connection with Starclan to ever be known. With her powers of looking ahead, she helped all the clans stay at peace for as long as she remained alive.

…

Lilyfeather had almost a life of luxury. After her first kits Larkkit, Moonkit, Duskkit, and Applekit had grown, she was determined to have more. She remained a queen her whole life, until one day her body failed. A kit got stuck inside of her, and she didn't make it after that. She still had no regrets, though, because in her mind, a kit is more valuable than a jewel.

…

Sandpaw and Smudgepaw were never made warriors. They were scared after the battle, and refused to stay in the clans. Together as brother and sister, they became roughs to travel the lands further than any cat had gone before. They eventually settled on a beach, where they lived in peace from then on.

…

**Final A/N: *sob sob* I can't believe this is the end. I feel so proud of myself for finishing a story, but in a way, I also don't want to! I very much hoped this was good, because it is the last. **

**Well anyway… bye… keep watch on me for more stories! **

**~Lissa ;-;**


End file.
